El León y La Zorra
by Tukiz
Summary: HOT: Esta no es Bella, es solo la cicatriz que quedó de esa chica dulce y manejable, ¿que pasó? se enamoró y pagó caro ese error. Pero entonces, lo vuelve a cometer. Eso pasa cuando has follado con medio Chicago y eres una ZORRA.
1. Verde Caramelo

**Hola chicas! esta es una nueva creacion que comensaré a compartir con ustedes, espero de corazon que les guste y que se enganchen, dejen sus comenterios y pasense por mis demas historias; espero leerlas pronto y pueden hacerme las preguntas que gusten, prometo contestar... gracias.**

**A LEER!**

* * *

**CAP1: VERDE CARAMELO**

-Oh sí…. Sigue, sigue – él me penetró más rápido y más duro justo y como quería que lo hiciera, mi cuerpo estaba contra el suyo y la pared del baño, pero no me importaba, yo quería más, más, más, ¡MÁS MALDITA SEA!

Este perfecto imbécil no llevó muy lejos y tuve un mediocre orgasmo, ¡ag! eso me pasaba por meterme con impotentes, ni más me dejo llevar por una calentura, ok…tal vez sí me deje llevar, pero la próxima escogería mejor.

-¡Wau! – exclamó.

"SÍ… Yo no diría lo mismo" pensé.

Recostó su cabeza sobre mi hombro obviamente cansado, y yo pregunto ¿de qué?, no hizo gran cosa, pasaron unos segundos hasta que yo me calmara (lo poco que estaba de agitada) y lo separé de mí dejándolo contra la pared en la que antes yo estaba recostada, busqué mi ropa interior y me la puse completamente decepcionada de este poco hombre y su miniatura a la que llamaba pene, chicas acompáñenme y gritemos juntas:

¡IMPOTENTE!

Me arreglé la falda y la blusa que estaban un poco desaliñadas, me abotoné los 4 botones que él había conseguido desabotonar y tomé mi bolso lista para salir de uno de los baños de hombres, (que olía como los mil demonios) debo aclarar, ¡dios! ¿Qué mierda comían los hombres?, creo que recién estaban botando toda la caca que tienen en sus cerebros.

Saqué el seguro de la puerta y cuando estaba por abrirla una mano me detuvo cerrándola de golpe, me voltee pare ver que más quería este imbécil.

-¿Ya te vas? – preguntó confundido mientras se subía los pantalones.

-Si – contesté cortante.

-Bueno, al menos ¿te puedo dar mi número? – si creía que esto se repetiría aún no había votado toda la caca que tenía en su cerebro, así que traté de explicárselo.

-Mira…. – ¿cuál era su nombre? Que importa no lo volvería a ver, así que daba igual.

Él mal interpreto mi silencio por duda y rápidamente sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo y me la extendió, la recibí por cortesía, porque sabía que si no se la recibía estaría molestando hasta que yo le gritase que el sexo con él era un asco; bueno, él se lo buscaba, ahora estaría esperando una llamada que nunca recibiría.

Lo miré por última vez, sus ojos azules tenían un brillo peculiar y su cabello rubio estaba despeinado, sin duda era lindo, ¿Por qué me había revolcado con él? Ah, claro por su lindo trasero, pero nada más, al parecer los lindos son los peores; me voltee de regreso a la puerta y la abrí, salí y antes de cerrarla, le dedique un leve adiós, me miré en el espejo fugazmente y al salir del baño de hombres tiré la tarjeta sin molestarme en ver dónde caía.

Entré rápidamente al baño de mujeres y me paré enfrente del espejo, mi cabello estaba desordenado y mi maquillaje corrido, si salía así Alice me mataría, saqué mi maquillaje y me arreglé apropiadamente para que nadie se diera cuenta de que me había acabado coger con un chico del que no me acordaba ni su nombre; me arreglé el cabello, me maquillé y me coloqué un poco de perfume, recogí mis cosas y salí con la cabeza en alto como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿¡Bella dónde estabas?! – chilló Alice a poca distancia del baño.

-Lo siento, tuve un inconveniente – inconveniente ¡ja!

- Ok vámonos – yo la seguí en silencio.

Estábamos en el centro comercial de compras; sí, soy lo suficientemente estúpida como para ir con Alice de compras sabiendo cómo es ella en su habita natural, estaba cansada, habíamos caminado por horas buscando ropa para ambas, aunque en realidad ella escogía yo solo modelaba, nunca me gustó todo esto de la moda pero Alice encontraba la forma de que fuera y me probara todo lo que a ella le gustaba, ¿Cómo?, obligándome todos los fines de semana a ir a remodelar nuestro guardarropas, yo me cansé de luchar con ella así que solo la dejo hacer lo que quiera conmigo.

-Alice ¿ya nos vamos? – pregunté.

-¡Noooo! – gritó con desaprobación como si acabase de decir una blasfemia – aún queda mucho por comprar.

Suspiré

-Tienes un problema, admítelo – declaré.

Me fulminó con la mirada y siguió caminando a otra tienda de ropa, ¿¡es que la tortura nunca acabaría?!, es por eso que me había tirado al primer cara bonita que vi, ¡estaba aburrida!, tenía derecho ¿no?, pero al final no valió la pena, seguía aburrida y con un orgasmo deprimente; pasamos por algunas tiendas más mientras ella me hacía modelar cada prenda que ella consideraba ¡divina!, yo estaba muriendo del aburrimiento y cansancio, no busqué más chicos para pasar el rato, estaba de un humor de perros por mi "casi orgasmo", si a eso se le podía llamar así, unas horas después Alice se sintió al fin satisfecha y me hizo cargar todas las bolsas de regreso a su auto.

Yo se las cargué gustosa, ¡cualquier cosa por salir de aquí! , su porche amarillo no era nada discreto así que fue fácil encontrarlo entre tantos autos estacionados, al llegar frente a él ella abrió la puerta trasera y me ayudó a meter todas las bolsas, una vez que todo quedó dentro de los asientos traseros abrí la puerta del copiloto y me senté. Suspiré cansada y aliviada de que todo esto acabara.

-¡Ay mujer no seas exagerada! No fue para tanto, o ¿sí? – dijo mi amiga.

Me giré a verla con la cara de pocos amigos.

-Ok ya entendí, no mas compras por ahora – replicó.

Arrancó el auto y como siempre manejó a gran velocidad, cuando la conocí yo me la pasaba reprochando su forma de conducir pero con el tiempo me acostumbre, encendió la radio y puso una canción muy movida que yo no reconocí, ¡dios! estaba hecha una mierda, me sentía fatal, solo quería ir a mi departamento y darme un baño relajante.

El camino a mi departamento se me hizo larguísimo a pesar de que el reloj me decía que solo habían pasado 5 minutos.

Alice aparcó frente a la puerta del enorme edificio en donde vivía, se bajó del auto sin decirme nada mientras yo hacía lo mismo, una vez fuera me entregó más o menos unas…10 bolsas.

-Esto es tuyo – dijó.

-Ok, gracias – estaba a punto de despedirme pero recordé algo – ¿te veré mañana?

-No lo creo, Jasper vendrá a verme y pasaremos todo el fin de semana juntos – me miró arrepentida – lo siento.

¡Mierda! Odiaba estar sola.

-Está bien, yo lo entiendo – suspiré.

-Deberías conseguirte algún novio amiga…

-O – la interrumpí – mejor consigo alguien con quien pasar la noche.

Esta vez fue ella la que suspiró

-Sabes lo que opino de eso – dijo seria.

-Sí, ya sé – contesté aburrida, a Alice no le gustaba que yo tuviera aventuras con chicos en lugar de una estable relación…bla, bla , bla, ya había escuchado su discurso de moral la primera vez que me vio besándome con un chico y 5 minutos después con otro en una alocada fiesta, era cansado mentirle así que le confesé toda la verdad, que era prácticamente una ninfómana( prácticamente) - no te preocupes Alice me has dejado lo suficientemente cansada como para salir a cazar hoy – ¿o no? Uhmm… quien sabe.

-Eso espero – advirtió señalándome con su pequeño dedo – bueno… - recuperó la sonrisa – ya me voy, me llamas la próxima semana y salimos a comer ¿te parece?

-Sí, claro – contesté un poco confundida por su cambio de ánimo tan repentino,

¡Esa era mi amiga bipolar!

-¡Listo, entonces quedamos! ¡Bye! – me dio 2 besos en ambas mejillas y rodeó su auto dando saltitos, entro en él y colocó la música a todo volumen, arrancó y se fue cantando alegremente como teletuvi.

¡Esa era mi amiga bipolar e imperativa!

Me quedé allí viendo como provocaba gritos por su forma de conducir, suspiré y entré a mi edificio, saludé al portero y me adentré en el ascensor, mientras iba subiendo sentía como las piernas me fallaban, realmente estaba agotada y no necesariamente por el "sexo" en el baño.

Llegué a mi piso y salí arrastrando los pies, busqué mis llaves en mi cartera y entré a mi departamento, al verlo suspiré por enésima vez en el día, esto era hogar, mi trabajo como abogaba me había dado frutos, era socia de una importante firma en Chicago, esto daba ventajas y una de ellas era vivir en el edificio más caro de la cuidad y en un departamento de ensueños; dejé las bolsas en el piso de mi sala y me metí en el baño, necesitaba urgentemente un baño relajante, me tomé mi tiempo para quedarme allí hasta que sentí que el agua se estaba enfriando, salí perezosamente, me envolví en una toalla y me dirigí a mi habitación, me coloqué algo cómodo, mis short de tela y un polo que decía "facil" al frente, ¡ja! nunca mejor dicho, me quité el maquillaje y me hice una cola alta, descalza fui hasta mi cocina y busqué algo de comer en mi enorme refrigerador, encontré un pote de helado y sin pensarlo 2 veces lo tomé, caminé alegremente por mi departamento hasta llegar a mi sofá favorito, me encantaba, apenas lo vi me enamore de él, era espacioso y cómodo, pero sobre todo tenía el diseño de la piel de una cebra, me senté en él y prendí mi televisor de plasma, estuve cambiando de canal y comiendo mi helado hasta que sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida.

_Entonces desperté repentinamente, me encontraba en mi cama ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí?, aun era de noche pero curiosamente podía ver casi a la perfección, me levanté suavemente y caminé hacia la cocina, necesitaba urgentemente un vaso de agua, no se me ocurrió prender las luces pero al llegar a mi destino perdí visibilidad, traté de prenderlas pero no se encendieron, trate otra vez y nada, suspiré frustrada, tendría que arreglar eso, caminé casi a tientas guiándome por el borde de la mesa cuando toqué algo suave, antes de que pudiera reaccionar y retirar mi mano algo me sujetó fuertemente de la muñeca, di un grito ahogado y subí la mirada para encontrarme un rostro demasiado cerca del mío, ¡un momento!, yo conocía ese rostro, era…él._

_-Hola corazón – ronroneó con esa peculiar voz que no había podido olvidar._

_Mas que ser atrayente, ese sonido me asustó y demasiados recuerdos me azotaron, más de los que mi corazón podía soportar, solo había una persona que podía hacerme sentir tan débil y esa persona estaba frente a mí, yo como de costumbre, cada vez que me visitaba, no podía hacer nada._

_-¿Me extrañaste? – preguntó con una sonrisa. _

_No podía dejar de mirar esos ojos verdes de los que me había enamorado hace ya mucho tiempo, estaba completamente indefensa ante él, y me odiaba por eso._

_-Te quiero – murmuró de repente – pero recuerda que me iré – continuo, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro._

_-Sera como si nunca hubiese existido…_

_Y desapareció_

-¡NOOOOO! –grité desesperadamente sentándome de golpe en el sillón.

Un sueño

Miré a mi alrededor confundida y asustada esperando verlo por alguna parte, pero no estaba y yo no dejaba de respirar agitadamente, miré el reloj de la pared, eran las 6:00 am y yo ya estaba tan despierta como si fuera medio día, como de costumbre no me permití pensar, decidí salir a correr, era así como disolvía esos estúpidos sueños y recuerdos, ni siquiera me permitía pensar en él hace 6 años y no lo haría ahora.

Me cambié de ropa, me hice una cola alta, tomé mi ipod y salí muy entusiasta de mi edificio, saludé al guardia de turno y caminé unas calles hasta llegar al parque en donde solía correr algunas veces, era muy lindo, grande y silencioso, perfecto, me ate el ipod al brazo y comencé a trotar tomándome un tiempo para ver las hojas de los arboles caer suavemente; estábamos en otoño, mi época favorita del año, corrí por en medio del parque, a ambos lados habían árboles y algunos bancos vacios, al pasar el tiempo comencé a acelerar el paso, música lenta sonaba a todo volumen en mis oídos evaporando mis últimos pensamientos y haciendo que olvide esos ojos verdes.

Unos minutos más y volví hacer yo, suspire aliviada y me relajé.

Al parecer la ciudad comenzó a despertar por que el parque poco a poco fue llenándose de gente, con ello vinieron dulces para los ojos, me faltaban ojos para mirar a tantos hombres notablemente comestibles, así que disminuí mi ritmo para distraerme con los bombones que pasaban por mi lado ¡uy!, en eso estaba, soñando una y mil maneras de follarmelos a todos cuando choque fuertemente y cuando digo fuertemente es FUERTEMENTE.

¡Auch!

Sentí como si me hubiera dado contra una pared, pero esta pared se movió al sentido contrario cayendo conmigo, quedé en el suelo con los ojos cerrados por el impacto, una vez que reaccioné el culo me dolió horrores, ¿Quién mierda me hizo caer?, busqué con la mirada al responsable de este desastre con la intención de decirle un par de verdades, cuando frente a mí ,se encontraba sentado en la misma posición que yo, un dios, juro que casi me hago en los pantalones, las palabras se me quedaron en la garganta.

Unos perfectos ojos caramelo me miraban burlonamente mientras sonreía de una forma que me hizo tener un orgasmo…

"¡Follame!" pensé.

* * *

**¿Se dieron cuenta que esta historia es un poco diferente? pues la verdad me cansé de leer fanfics con Bella de inocente y decidí hacerla diferente, espero que dejen sus comentarios plisssssss...**

**las quiero! nos leemos el otro capi **

**tukiz**


	2. Sola¿o no tanto?

**CAP2: SOLA...¿O NO?**

No podía reaccionar, no podía moverme, ni siquiera podía respirar, estaba en estado de shock; la maravilla de hombre que tenía frente a mí prácticamente me estaba taladrando con su mirada, no podía despegar mis ojos de los suyos, eran un rasgo resaltante en ese hermoso rostro tan masculino y elegante a la vez, el tiempo pareció desaparecer y de repente el culo me dejo de doler.

El ángel frente a mí se levantó con una elegancia única, y me miró divertido por mi expresión, supongo que estaba babeando porque mi boca estaba completamente desencajada, sonrió y estiró su mano queriendo ayudar a levantarme, ¡y mierda!, mi maldito cuerpo estaba paralizado, mi cerebro decía que dejara de comportarme como una estúpida pero mi cuerpo no pensaba lo mismo, entonces la bocina de un auto se escucho a lo lejos, el sonido fue suave pero solo eso necesité para despertar de mi ensoñación; torpemente estiré mi mano y tomé la suya.

Y entonces…sentí algo que nunca había sentido, ni siquiera con… no importa.

Una fuerte corriente me recorrió todo el cuerpo y una estúpida sensación en el estomago surgió desde dentro de mí, hace mucho que no había sentido "mariposas" en el estomago.

¡Arg! "Bella tienes 23 años deja de comportarte como una adolescente hormonal" me dije a mi misma.

Tomé su mano más fuerte y me levanté, me encontraba de pie y no podía despegar mis ojos de él.

-Siento haberla hecho caer señorita – su voz de terciopelo me hizo estremecer, pero también me hizo darme cuenta que aún no había soltado su mano, uhmm… al parecer él no quería soltarme tampoco.

Ok, yo era una perra que había tenido sexo con la mitad de Chicago, era ya bastante grandecita como para dejarme intimidar por un tío realmente bueno.

-No importa – dije con voz segura, no sé de donde saqué esa voz por que por dentro definitivamente no me sentía así.

-Bueno, un gusto, adiós - me sonrió por última vez y siguió su camino…¡¿QUE?!

¡SIGUIÓ SU PUTO CAMINO!

No no no, regobinemos.

A ver…me sonrió en forma de despedida y luego habló:

-Bueno, un gusto, adiós – sí, sí se fue.

Estaba congelada, ni siquiera pude contestarle, me quedé viendo como desaparecía de mi vista, no no y no, a mí no me podía hacer eso, ¡YO QUERIA FOLLAR! Digo…conocerlo.

Pero no pude, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, no di ni un solo paso, me había quedado allí parada en medio del parque con la vista perdida entre la gente, se había ido, se fue así como si nada, esto estaba mal, no podía creer que me haya comportado como una estúpida frente a él, ni siquiera sabía su nombre y era bastante obvio que no era como los demás, él no había mirado mi trasero, había mirado mis ojos y de ellos no se despegó, tomó mi mano con delicadeza y no posesivamente como los demás.

Después de unos minutos reaccioné y mire a mí alrededor verificando que esto no era un sueño, aún un poco confundida por su actitud, me puse los audífonos otra vez y seguí corriendo.

Por más que intenté despegar mis pensamientos de él, no podía, no pude mirar a más hombres, mis pensamientos su quedaron en sus ojos caramelos, entonces después de pensarlo mucho llegué a mi conclusión, la más lógica que encontré.

Era gay

Si, TENIA que ser gay, una pena, pero al fin y al cabo, era gay, ¿se han dado cuenta que los mejores son gays? que desperdicio.

Me tranquilicé un poco con ese pensamiento y acabé de correr por el día de hoy, regresé a mi departamento y me bañé, necesitaba una ducha fría si quería pasar el resto del día sin pensar en él y su trasero.

-Es gay, es gay, es gay – me repetía a mi misma una y otra vez cada que un pensamiento impuro se cruzaba por mi mente, hice algunos pendientes de la oficina y revisé algunos casos, miré mi reloj y ya eran las 12:09 pm, suspiré, no me iba a quedar todo el día aquí sola, ¡NO SEÑOR! Así que llamé a otra amiga, Rosalie, otra zorra pero nunca por encima de mí, podríamos estar iguales si no fuera porque tiene novio, Emmett no se daba cuenta cada vez que mi amiga lo engañaba con otros, lo sé, es algo cruel, peros su justificación siempre ha sido: "son solo revolcones Bella, Emmett es a quien de verdad quiero" es por eso que yo no tengo novio, puede sonar "antibella" pero no me parecía justo engañan a alguien así, yo sabía lo que se sentía…no, no me debo desviar del tema, a lo que me refiero es ¿para qué amarrase si de todos modos me voy a seguir revolcando con cualquiera?

La llamé y gustosa aceptó almorzar conmigo, le comenté que también podríamos ir alguna discoteca y cazar, no se pudo poner más feliz, ¡perfecto!, no estaría sola, no hoy.

Me arreglé un poco y me dirigí al restaurant en donde habíamos quedado en vernos, esta vez decidí ir caminado, hace mucho que no caminaba por Chicago y quería aprovechar el día de hoy, caminé un par de calles viendo vestidos, y chicos; zapatos, y chicos, cuando mi blackberry sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Era un numero que no había visto antes, pensé en no contestar pero terminé haciéndolo, la curiosidad mato a la zorra.

-¿Hola? – pregunté algo desconfiada.

-Hola, Bella – contesto una voz desconocida para mí.

-Eeee…hola, disculpa pero ¿Quién eres?

-Erick – al otro lado de la línea se escucho su obvio desconcierto ¿debía acordarme de él? – En el ascensor…tu sabes – "no, no se"

-Ahh claro Érick ¿Cómo estás? – no tenía ni idea quien era el tipo, ¿en el ascensor? Tendría que ser mas especifico, me había cogido a muchos en algunos ascensores.

-Bien, pues te llamaba para ver si querías salir.

¿Cómo había conseguido mi número?, yo no le doy mi número a los chicos que son solo una aventura, o sea que si me lo había tirado era imposible que le diera mi número.

-Espera, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? – pregunté.

-Pues, me costó un poco encontrarlo con tantas Bellas Swan, pero al fin lo conseguí – ¡wau! el tipo estaba desesperado, ¿Qué me había preguntado antes? Si claro, si quería salir.

-No importa, oye respecto a lo de salir, gracias pero… - fase 1: escusa, a ver… ¿que sería una buena escusa? ¿Tengo sida?, ¿soy lesbiana?, ¿tengo novio?, si claro esa ni yo me la creía -…tengo novio – ¿eso lo dije yo?

-Oh – exclamó decepcionado – está bien, podríamos ser amigos – propuso.

Fase 2: dar miedo

-Eso me gustaría, pero él es muy celoso y no me gustaría que salieras herido, la última vez que alguien habló conmigo estuvo dos meses en el hospital…pero si quieres intentarlo por mí está bien, trataré de explicarle como son las cosas , quizás entienda y no te arranque los testículos.

-Este… - duda, perfecto – tal vez no sea muy buena idea, además estoy muy ocupado estos días y…quizás casi ni podamos vernos.

Fase 3: hacerlo sentir culpable

-Está bien – dije con falsa tristeza – yo entiendo.

-Bueno Bella, nos vemos, adiós – estaba nervioso.

-Adiós

Y colgué, uno menos, no era la primera vez que alguien me pedía salir después de un revolcón, y ya tenía mi estrategia armada, tres pasos hacían falta para que salieran corriendo y no volvieran a llamar, sabía jugar mis cartas muy bien.

Seguí caminando hasta que llegue al restaurant, Rosalie me esperaba en una de las mesas, al entrar levanto su mano para llamar mi atención, me acerqué a mi rubia amiga quien estaba muy entusiasmada.

"¿y ahora que le pasaba a la puta?"

-Hola – la saludé con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Bella, hoy salimos ¿no?

"Ah, por eso estaba tan entusiasmada"

-Claro – contesté ojeando la carta, moría de hambre.

-¿Qué te parece si después de comer vamos por algo de ropa para la noche? – preguntó.

La miré y me dio pena apagar su sonrisa, Alice ya me había comprado suficiente ropa para un año, no necesitaba más, me daba pena decirle que no…

-No – replique, me miró confundida y triste – lo siento Rose, ya fui de compras ayer.

-Bueno, al menos acompáñame – dijo.

-Está bien – suspiré – quizás me divierta con alguien por el camino.

Sonrió.

-Ya me estaba preocupando cuando pasaban los minutos y tu no querías tirarte a nadie.

Me reí

-Tú no eres la excepción.

Reímos juntas y nos pasamos el resto del almuerzo hablando de los polvos de la semana, eso es lo que no podía compartir con Alice, ambas eran mis mejores amigas, ambas conocían una parte de mí, con Alice no podría hablar de ese tema sin que se pusiera rezar y rogar por mi alma, con Rosalie podía hablar de eso sin que se escandalizara, pero al contrario era lo único que teníamos en común, ella era mi amiga de fiestas, nos divertíamos mucho juntas, pero fuera de ello no teníamos gran cosa en común, ella tenía pensamientos muy distintos a los míos.

Pero sobre todo Rosalie era una perra con principios, esos que yo había perdido hace mucho, esos que se habían llevado hasta mi inocencia y cordura, ahora solo era una zorra loca.

¿Qué dirían mis antiguos amigos si me vieran así?, la estúpida Bella ya no existía, murió hace mucho, y al igual que él no regresaría.

Me reproche por terminar pensando en él, otra vez.

Seguimos hablando un poco más y terminamos de comer, pedimos la cuenta y salimos entre más risas, fuimos al centro comercial que quedaba algunas calles no muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos, al llegar entramos a una tienda de ropa realmente grande, en el primer piso era el departamento de hombres y en el segundo el de mujeres, mmm habían muchos bombones en el primer piso, era definitivo que regresaría allí.

Subimos y Rosalie comenzó a tomar ropa de todas partes, también le gustaba comprar pero no se comparaba como Alice, nadie jamás se compararía con Alice.

Aburrida la vi modelar cada prenda de ropa, entraba y salía de los probadores, ¡bien! "Esta tarde sí que sería entretenida", pensé con sarcasmo.

Pero mágicamente, como en las caricaturas, una bombilla de luz se me prendió sorpresivamente sobre la cabeza.

-¡Rosalie, ya regreso! – le grité por encima de la bulla para que pudiera escucharme, ella aún estaba en uno de los probadores.

-¿¡A dónde vas!? – respondió también a gritos.

No estaba con Alice para decirle que iba por aire, así que no me molesté en mentirle.

-¡Me voy a tirar a alguien, estoy aburrida! – los grillos sonaron, se hizo un silencio sepulcral en todo el departamento de mujeres y todos se me quedaron mirando, ups, al parecer hablé muy fuerte.

Rosalie sacó su cabeza al abrir un poco la puerta y rió.

-Está bien yo aquí te espero – contestó conteniendo la risa – pero para la otra no hables tan fuerte – pidió y soltó una carcajada.

Maldita pendeja

La mire feo y salí bajo la mirada de todas las personas que habían escuchado mi confesión, ¡dios no es para tanto!, solo será un par y listo, no sé por qué hacían tanto escándalo.

Bajé por las escaleras eléctricas y me quedé mirando, había tanto de donde escoger, mmm a ver…

No, muy alto

No, muy bajo

No, la tiene pequeña

Mmm, lindo pero no, hubiera funcionado si no estuviese con su novio (y no me pregunten cómo sé que era su novio)

Me pasee por todo el piso viendo todos los traseros que me eran lindos, después del último revolcón me sentía realmente necesitada, además era sábado, ¡hoy había ración doble!

Di un par de vueltas hasta que me topé con el indicado, miraba unos jeans y yo sonreí.

"Bella, hora de cazar" me dije.

Me acerqué sigilosamente pretendiendo que miraba la ropa, me puse en plan de zorra, (si, aun mas zorra) y me acerque a él.

-Disculpa – lo llamé – lamento interrumpirte, soy Bella y quisiera saber si podrías hacerme un favor.

Por la forma en que me miraba me di cuenta que esto sería pan comido

-Hola – ojos azules, cabello negro, musculoso y…por lo que alcanzaba a ver la tenia grande, genial no me equivoque al verlo de lejos – Vladimir - se presentó – dime ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Estaba viendo un poco de ropa para mi hermano pero no se su talla exacta, me preguntaba si me podrías hacer el favor de probarte un par de cosas ya que alcanzo a ver que eres de su contextura y tamaño.

Sonrió, como dije antes esto sería pan comido.

Aceptó y le di un par de prendas, nos dirigimos hacia los vestidores de hombres y me quedé allí frente a la puerta en la que él se probaba la ropa, después de unos minutos esperando finalmente salió, y ¡oh dios mío!, se veía guapísimo, me lo comí con la mirada y luego vi sus ojos, él precisamente no se veía como un pobre inocente, también me miraba con lo que identifique era deseo puro, se me pusieron los pelos de punta, felizmente no había nadie cerca, porque lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era apto para…nadie.

"Hora de jugar"

-Espera – dije acercándome – quiero ver la talla – lo tomé del cuello y lo acerqué quedando mis labios a centímetros de su oído, suspiré y hablé sin separarme de él – perfecto – susurré sensualmente , se tensó ante mi acto, bajé mi mano de su cuello pasando por su pecho suavemente y llegando a la parte baja – te queda bien, pero quizás te veas mejor sin eso – susurré lamiendo su lóbulo, mi mano se posicionó en su miembro y lo froté por encima de su pantalón.

-¿Qu…que haces? –tartamudeo con voz ronca.

-¿Qué crees que hago? – contesté a poca distancia de sus labios.

Me tomó de la cintura y me hizo entrar en el probador, cerró rápidamente con seguro y me puso contra la pared.

-Creo que quieres matarme – dijo con una sonrisa y me besó descontroladamente, no besaba nada mal, respondí de la misma manera enredando mis dedos en su cabello, amaba hacer eso, me tomó de la cintura con más fuerza obligándome a acercarme más a su cuerpo, gemí en su boca al sentir su erección, nos separamos cuando nos faltó el aire pero no se separó de mi piel, automáticamente bajó a mi cuello, besó, lamio y mordió, y mierda se sentía en extremo muy bien, era la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo, bajó sus manos hacia mi trasero y lo acaricio, ¡puta madre quería mucho más que eso!

-Basta de preliminares – dije con voz ansiosa – te quiero ¡ahora!

Se separó de mí y me miró, en él vi lo que en todos, puro y vano deseo, no más que eso, ni siquiera sé porque espere ver algo más.

Sin decir ni una palabra se sacó los pantalones junto con el bóxer que llevaba puesto, yo no perdí mi tiempo e hice lo mismo, antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo ya estábamos besándonos, me aprisionó contra la pared sacándome la remera que llevaba puesta, imité su acción sacándole esa estúpida camisa que había hecho que se probara, como me fue evidente desde el primer momento en que lo vi era fuerte, me levantó y yo enredé mis piernas en su cintura.

-No traigo condón – confesó contra mis senos aun cubiertos por el sujetador.

-No, pero yo sí – respondí extendiéndole el condón que había sacado de mi pantalón hace algunos segundos.

Me miró incrédulo.

-¿Qué? ¿Una chica no puede estar preparada?

No perdió más el tiempo discutiendo el hecho de que tuviera un condón, en realidad no tenía UN condón, tenía cinco, pero eso no tenia porque saberlo él, se lo colocó y se introdujo en mí.

-Sí… - exclamé

El gruñó en respuesta y comenzó a penetrarme, me sujetaba de sus hombros y enterraba mis uñas en su piel, me tomaba de las caderas y me recostaba en la pared, no me daba tregua y eso me fascinaba.

-Más duro… - pedía yo.

Él comenzó un delicioso vaivén increíblemente rápido, comencé a gemir mas fuerte así que él me besó con urgencia y yo respondí ahogando mis gritos en su boca, le mordí el labio suavemente al sepáranos, enterró su cabeza en mi cabello y gruñía, era realmente sexy, me mordía el labio para no gritar, se notaba que tenía experiencia, quizás no tanto como yo pero el chico sí que sabía hacerlo, desabrochó mi sujetador y pasó una mano por unos de mis senos, lo acarició y esta vez no pude reprimir un audible gemido.

-Ahhh….sí.

-Sshhh – dijo él en mi oído lamiendo mi cuello

Unas estocadas más y ambos llegamos al clímax, yo un poco después de él pero de todas formas fue un muy buen sexo. Este chico se merecía que recordara su nombre, al menos hasta que me follara a alguien más.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio y nos vestimos sin mirarnos, consideré guardar su número pero esa idea fue desechada rápidamente, buen sexo, pero nada más, era así como funcionaba, siempre habría alguien que lo haría mejor que él, de eso no cabía ninguna duda.

-¡Vladimir! – Llamo una voz femenina – ¿amor?

Y el pendejo tenía novia, lo miré alzando una ceja, se puso blanco al escuchar la voz.

-¡¿Vladimir?! ¿Cariño estas aquí? – la voz se siguió escuchando hasta que se perdió.

-Bella….yo… - el tipo pensaba que me debía una explicación

-Oye, está bien, no importa – le dije tranquilamente – solo es sexo, si te hace sentir mejor no planeaba repetirlo.

-Oh – entonces comprendió – solo sexo.

-Sí – respondí mirándome en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en una de las paredes.

Suspiró aliviado de no tener que darme patéticas explicaciones.

-Anda que debe estar buscándote – le dije mirándolo de nuevo – yo saldré después de ti.

-Está bien – trató de besarme en los labios pero no lo dejé, le di un leve beso en la mejilla y me retiré.

Abrió la puerta y antes de salir se volteo a verme.

-Tú crees que…

-No, lo siento, nunca pasa dos veces – respondí adivinado su pregunta "¿Tú crees que podríamos vernos otro día?" todos preguntaban eso.

-En ese caso, gracias y …adiós – cerró la puerta algo desilusionado por mi negativa, él lo hacía bien pero no lo suficiente como para que quisiera repetirlo, en realidad ni aunque lo hiciera como los dioses repetiría, repetir significa sentimientos y yo no quería eso, "por siempre libre" sería mi estado.

Me quedé algunos minutos en el espejo mirándome y arreglándome, salí del vestidor y comencé a recorrer la tienda otra vez, mmm, veamos…. ¿Quién sería el siguiente?

* * *

Diganme que les parecio!.. nos leemos en el otro capi y pasesnse por mis otra historias

gracias

tukiz


	3. Zona Cero

**OLAAA CHICAS! miles de perdones por no actualizar antes pero he estado muy ocuoda con el instituto, estoy de vaciones yeee asi que ahora tendre mas tiempo apara poder escrbir, este capi lo he acabado ayer en la noche y es por eso que lo suvo hoy, espero que les guste tanto como a mi jeje ahora como siempre agrdecere a las chicas que siguen mi historia:**

**NICOLE: olaaaa me alegra que te guste tanto, y tranquila que tratare de actualizar mas seguido, gracias por leer.**

**KPATYCULLEN: jaja gracias por leer! y dejar tu review me hace muy feliz..gracias**

**Buterfly98: gracias por leer y si tienes razon muy buerna tecnica de bella verdad? jaja bye gracias**

**kxprii: ola que bueno que te guste esta loka idea mia, y no te preocupes que claro que la seguire. gracias**

**valfabita: gracias! por leer y moestarte en dejar tu review y claro k seguire gracias**

**oly: jaja gracias por tu review y a mi tampoco me gusta que rose sea asi con emmet pero todo tiene un por que tranquila que es parte del drama. gracias bye**

**Pamela Montserrat: graciasssssss me encanta que te encante jajajaj, aqui esta el capi que tanto esperabas y espero de verdad que te guste gracias bye**

**isa:: gracias por seguiresta historia y si,esta historia es mia, aunque claro los personajes son de meyer, pero la trama si en mia, la verdad es que aun no se cuantos capis son, aun no acabo de escribir la histoiria asi que aun no lo se, como dije antes tratare de actualizar 1 ves a la semana gracias por leer, suerte**

**maria: me alegras al saber que te gusta el problema es que no podre suibir muy seguido pues como dije toy muy acupada y ami tambien me gusta es ta bella sin sentimientos aunque todo tiene una razon, gracias por tu review.**

**m paloma: gracias por tu consejo y como podras ver lo he seguido, la verdad no se de donde consegir una beta asi que hago todo lo posible por corregir bien pero al parecer no me esta saliendo bien. corregi los ultimos 2 capis gracias a ti, espero no haberme equivocado en este capi, gracias por leer y tratare de actualizar mas seguido , suerte gracias**

**aniz: jaja tienes razon bella es una zorra totl jaja gracias por leer. bye**

**Jbpattinson: gracias a ti por leer, y tranquila mujer que todo se sabra muy prontooo, jejejej espera un poco que conforme siga la historia todo sera mas claro, una vez mas gracias por leer, bye**

**lokaxtv: jaja agracias! bella es una zorra verdad? jaja . gracias por leer**

**ALLY MASEN CULLEN: jjjajaj esa bella se las trae jajaja, tranquila que edward ya aparecio tu adivina quien es jejejej, gracias por leer suerte bye**

**listo! acabe de Agradecer ajaja me canse jajajja. gracias por seguir esta historia chicas y tambien gracias a los que me agregan a favoritos y alertas, ojala se animen a dejar su opinion gracias**

**Y...PLIS PASENSE POR MIS DEMAS HISTORIAS,TENGO UN ONE SHORT NUEVO Y ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DEJARAN SU OPINION**

**GRACIAS**

**AHORA **

**A LEER!**

* * *

**CAP 3: ZONA CERO**

3 folladas, 5 chupetones y 2 probadores más tarde subí al departamento de mujeres, Rosalie me esperaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Maldita puta, ya se tiro a alguien" pensé

-¿Quién? – pregunte directamente al llegar a su lado

-No sé de que hablas – contesto

La mire alzando una ceja, si ella no se había tirado a nadie yo era Obama

-Está bien, está bien – acepto y sin decir ni una palabra señalo a un chico a pocos metros que aun la miraba con deseo, era obvio que ya tuvieron algo en el probador

-¿Nada mas? – Pregunte desconcertada - ¿uno?

-Si…- respondió dudosa – ¿cuantos "deberían" ser? O mejor dicho ¿cuántos te tiraste tú?

Sonreí, como dije ella no se igualaba a mi

-4 al hilo

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa pero intento esconderla tras una falsa sonrisa

-No está mal – dijo

Reí de su expresión y seguimos caminando comprando el resto de la ropa que le faltaba, ella modelaba y yo me aburría sentada diciendo que le quedaba bien y que no, así se paso media hora más, al fin ella se sintió satisfecha, pagamos en la caja registradora y fuimos por un café.

Nos la pasamos riendo y calificando los traseros de cualquier hombre que pasaba, si no nos gustaba o era feo gritábamos, ¡NEXT! jajajaj, los muy idiotas se volteaban a mirarnos y nosotras solo sonreíamos con la sonrisa "follame" patentada por Bella y Rosalie

La tarde paso y hablamos de todo, nos la pasamos en el centro comercial paseando, para el final de la jornada estaba realmente exhausta, no podía mas con mi cuerpo y mi cuerpo no podía mas con el desgaste físico del sexo, también cenamos juntas y yo me devore todo a mi paso, lo acepto, yo no como, yo trago.

Salimos y fuimos en un taxi hacia mi departamento, las piernas me fallaban y los parpados me pesaban.

Al llegar, lo primero que hice fue tirarme en mi sofá de cebra mientras Rosalie iba a mi habitación para arreglar todo, escuchaba como me hablaba de moda y maquillaje, hasta que su voz fue desapareciendo de entre mis sueños.

Rosalie, mi "linda" amiga, me despertó a jalones ¡solo habían pasado 5 minutos!, quería dormir, pero la muy perra amenazo con bloquear todos mis canales porno.

Pendeja

Así que no tuve más opción que levantarme e ir contra mi voluntad a la ducha, al salir envuelta en una toalla me encontré con Rose escogiendo mi ropa, suspire y fui a vestirme mientras ella entraba a la ducha, al salir también se vistió y comenzó a arreglar mi cabello y maquillarme (NA: en mi perfil la ropa de ambas)

-Rose ya es suficiente – me queje

-Bella, vamos a una discoteca, no a la iglesia, además yo sé lo que hago

Me calle y deje que siguiera su trabajo, porque en eso tenía razón, ella sabía lo que hacía, al terminar no me reconocí, wau, yo sabía que era hermosa pero ¿esto?, poco me duro el gusto cuando Rosalie entro en el marco del espejo y me cago en la cara… no se puede competir con una rubia, ojos azules y un cuerpo de infarto, tampoco soy tan vanidosa.

Dimos los últimos detalles a nuestra sexy apariencia y salimos a cazar

Decidimos ir en un taxi, sabíamos que estaríamos lo suficientemente borrachas como para manejar de vuelta.

Fuimos al club de moda

"ZONA CERO"

La fila en la puerta se podía ver a kilómetros, pero eso no nos detuvo, nosotras no hacíamos fila desde que teníamos pechos, además, si eso fallaba, tenía a una rubia despampanante a mi lado, Rosalie podía convencer hasta un gay, y créanme, lo ha hecho.

- Hola – le sonreí al de seguridad – ¿podemos pasar? – pregunte sensualmente mordiéndome el labio, él nos examino con la mirada y al parecer le gusto lo que vio, sonrió con picardía y sin decir palabra se hizo a un lado

"¡Gracias genética femenina!"

Entramos contorneando las caderas y con la cabeza muy en alto

Y como era de esperarse todos los hombres del lugar voltearon su rostro hacia nosotras, lujuria, pasión y…más pasión, todos nos comían con la mirada imaginándose miles de formas de desnudarnos y las chicas… pues… era costumbre que nos miraran con rencor y envidia, lo de siempre.

Luego preste atención al lugar y… ¡mierda!, habían luces por todas partes, la pista de baile estaba iluminada, el bar completamente equipado, muebles de colores alrededor, etc. era realmente sorprendente, un DJ en la parte más alta vio hacia donde miraban todos y tomo el micrófono

"Esto sería divertido"

-Un par de hermosas chicas acaban de entrar, ¡que comience la fiesta! – grito mirándonos y puso la música todo volumen, las personas comenzaron a gritar moviendo los brazos, ambas reímos y nos dirigimos al bar, estábamos acostumbradas a cosas como estas, era muy divertido ver como hacían alboroto cada vez que entrabamos a una discoteca.

Una vez más… ¡Gracias genética femenina!

Caminamos sensualmente y los primeros de la noche no se hicieron esperar

-Buenas noche señoritas – saludaron dos sujetos ante nosotras – ¿quieren tomar algo?- Pregunto el otro

Rosalie y yo nos miramos por unos segundos y sonreímos coquetamente

-Claro – respondí

Los 4 nos dirigimos al bar, los hombres invitaron todo lo que pedimos, ellos no eran atractivos pero sus billeteras sí y no es que estuviéramos faltas de dinero pero es divertido ver como gastan todo lo que tienen por ti.

Después de 5 submarinos y 2 margaritas cada una decidimos que era suficiente, era muy temprano para estar ebrias, la fiesta recién comenzaba.

-¿Quieren bailar? – preguntaron los hombres que en algún momento nos habían dicho sus nombres, casi se me había olvidado que estaban allí, ya habíamos tenido lo que queríamos de ellos, era hora de desechar

Por segunda vez en la noche Rosalie y yo nos miramos y reímos

-No – les respondimos al mismo tiempo, vimos sus caras incrédulas y reímos sin poder contenernos, nos tomamos de las manos y fuimos juntas a la pista de baile, no podíamos estar toda la noche con los mismos sujetos, era algo que iba en contra de nosotras

Llegamos a la pista de baile y aun seguíamos riendo de sus expresiones, era obvio que no esperaban esa reacción de nosotras

Comenzamos a bailar sensualmente como solo nosotras sabíamos hacerlo, gracias a esto obtuvimos la atención de todos los hombres del club, me encantaba ser tan admirada.

Rosalie y yo guiñábamos a cada hombre con el que cruzábamos mirada, las invitaciones no se hicieron esperar, altos, bajos, rubios, morenos, ect, de todo tipo hicieron su desfile ante nosotras y todos y cada uno recibieron un NO por respuesta, esta noche estábamos buscando algo…diferente, para ser sincera yo no sabía exactamente que buscaba, pero estaba segura que cuando lo viera lo sabría.

Después de 10 minutos todos los hombres del lugar habían sido rechazados.

-Rose, ya me aburrí, aquí no hay nada interesante

-Tienes razón, si no encontramos nada en 5 minutos vamos a otro bar

-Está bien, pero 5 minutos, ni un segundo mas – dije

Rose no respondió y siguió bailando muy pegada a mí, mi mirada recorrió una vez más el local sin encontrar nada en lo que entretener mis ojos.

De repente sentí que alguien me miraba, quien quiera que sea tenía un gran poder en los ojos, me moví incomoda tratando de buscar a quien me miraba con tanta insistencia, era como si me llamara sin hablar.

Mis ojos recorrieron otra vez el lugar encontrando gran cantidad de ojos en mí, pero ninguno lo suficientemente fuerte como para darme escalofríos.

Encontré de todo color de ojos a mí alrededor.

Azules

Negros

Cafés

Y entonces lo vi

Dorados…

¡OH DIOS MIO!

El perfecto desconocido estaba a poca distancia de mi y lo mejor es que me miraba, su rostro como el de un ángel tenia esa hermosa sonrisa torcida que no había podido olvidar, su cabello desordenado y esos labios…

¡Puta madre!

Me tenía que follar a alguien si no quería correr y lanzarme encima de él

Deje de bailar, algo en mi cuerpo se desconecto, él me tenia completamente hipnotizada con solo mirarme, quede completamente inmóvil, la música se dejo de escuchar a pesar de que aun podía ver que todo el mundo bailaba, el lugar desapareció y solo existieron esos ojos dorados y yo.

Mi mente quedo en blanco

Entonces como en un sueño dio un paso en mi dirección, luego otro y otro y otro…

¿Quién puso cámara lenta?

Este hombre se movía imposiblemente lento, juro que lo único que faltaba era el aire rosando su cuerpo para que esto sea ridículamente perfecto

Como dije

Un paso y otro y otro… ¡y aun no llegaba! Su sonrisa se ensanchaba poco a poco.

Sus ojos brillaban

Camino directamente a mí, una sonrisa estúpida apareció en mi rostro y mis ojos se unieron a los suyos.

¿Y ahora que le diría?

Y entonces cuando llego hasta donde estaba yo…

¡Lo hizo de nuevo!

La sonrisa se desdibujo de mi rostro quedando tan solo una extraña mueca

¡Paso de frente!

Juro que casi me arranco una teta. Pasó exactamente enfrente de mí, incluso me roso con el hombro, para mí fue tan solo un leve rose pero al parecer aun no recobraba todos mis sentidos porque él volteo, apenas me dedico una mirada y dijo distraídamente

-Disculpa

Al parecer se le estaba haciendo costumbre chocar conmigo, apenas si me miro y se volvió a dar la vuelta para seguir su camino, lo seguí como una estúpida con la mirada, entonces vi a lo que realmente estuvo mirando.

Definitivamente no era gay.

Se acerco a una chica de cabello negro que estaba bailando con unas amigas justo detrás mio. Le toco el hombro levemente y ella volteo, justo como me lo esperaba ella sonrió al ver al dios que tenia frete, él le dijo algo, ella asintió y se pusieron a bailar muy juntos.

Y yo…

Pues…

Me quede viéndolo con una sonrisa desfigurada y un brazo elevado en su dirección

En ese momento paso algo que hace mucho no me pasaba, para ser específica algo que no me pasaba hace 6 años.

Me sonroje

De ira, de vergüenza, de frustración, de…de…¡él!

-¡Bella! – grito en mi oído alguien al lado mío

Aun estaba en shock, gire lentamente mi cabeza en su dirección con los ojos muy abiertos

-¿Q…uu…uu…ee? – ¿esa fue mi voz?

-¿Bella que pasa? Te estoy hablando hace un buen rato y no me hacías caso, tuve que gritar para que al menos te enteraras de que estaba aquí

-Pe…per…don

-¿Qué diablos pasa? – pregunto

Entonces lo comprendí, inconscientemente dirigí mi vista hacia la parejita que aun bailaba… ¡un momento! ¿Sus bocas no están muy pegadas como para bailar?...y sus lenguas... ¡esperen!...no, no estaban bailando, se estaban…¡besando!

Esas gloriosas manos estaban en su trasero, ella tenía sus manos entre sus cabellos, esos que yo mataría por tocar, esos labios que yo mataría por probar.

Si, definitivamente no era gay

Una bandeja con barias copas de tequila paso justo enfrente de mí y sin quitar la mirada de ellos tome el tequila de golpe

Comprendí que…¡necesitaba tirarme a alguien!

-Rose, no me preguntes nada por favor – le dije apresuradamente mientras caminaba fuera del local

-Bella ¡espera! – Dijo siguiéndome -¡Bella!

Una vez fuera del lugar, mis ojos no dejaron de buscar

-¡Bella! ¿¡Qué pasa? ¿Por qué de repente te pusiste…así?

Yo no le preste atención y seguí mi búsqueda del polvo de la noche… ¿Quién? ¿Quién?

Alguien hablo detrás mío, una voz masculina, sonreí

-Hola – dijo, me gire para encontrarme con un propietario de cabellos desordenados, esa sonrisa torcida que antes habían estado besando a otra y esos hermosos ojos dorados… ¿¡qué? No ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

Sus cabellos no estaban sensualmente desordenados, ni tenía una sonrisa torcida y ni mucho menos sus ojos era dorados, había estado alucinando, era un hombre de ojos negros, cabello claro y que me miraba con deseo.

-¿Ya te vas?- pregunto

Me gire para ver a Rosalie que aun me miraba con reproche

-Te prometo explicarte todo mañana – le dije

Mire al desconocido frente a mí y sin pensarlo 2 veces lo bese apasionadamente, el beso fue corto pero ardiente

-Algo es algo – replique encogiéndome de hombros mirando a mi amiga

-Pero… tú… ¿te vas? – respondió confundida

-Lo siento, nos vemos – me despedí y entre al primer taxi que se puso en mi camino, tome la mano del chico y lo hice entrar, el pobre estaba en shock pero poco me importo

Una vez dentro, el taxi arranco, saque mi cabeza por la venta abierta y alcance a gritar

-¡Llámame mañana! – mi rubia amiga se quedo mirándome con incredulidad en medio de la calle

Entre en el taxi y pregunte

-¿Cuál es el hotel más cercano?

* * *

**review a esta pobre chica que espera que les haya gustado **

**jeje hasta el otro capi**

**y pasense por mis demas historias**

**bye**


	4. Consecuencias de un sexo duro

**Olaaaa! aqui estoy denuevo, dije que una vez por semna y aui estoy, acepten que no me he demorado tanto, espero que este capi les guste, otra cosa, me gustaria que se pasaran por mis otras historias. tengo un one short, plisss pasese y dejenme su opinion, como simpre si tiene alguna duda o sugerecia sobre la historia mandenme un review y yo contestare encantada en el sig capi, ahora doy las gracias a las chicas que me leen y a las que leen y no dejan reviews jjejeje esta ves no agradecere a cada una por que me demoro mucho, pero si contestare las dudas de las que preguntaron atravez de reviews: gracias a: **

**AmLf, Jbpattinson, m paloma, NessiBella, , analu'says,  
lokaxtv, ALLY MASEN CULLEN **

**ALLY MASEN CULLEN: ola me alegra k te guste esta idea, por ahora no tengo pensado hacer un pov de edward por que hasta ahora es un misterio y eso es el encanto de la historia, tranquila que todo a su tiempo, gracias por el review, bye**

**LOKAXTV: lee el capi y espero que eso conteste a tu pregunta, gracias por el review, bye **

**gracias por su apoyo y animense a leer mis demas historias, gracias por su apoyo y animo, nos vemos la siguiente semana o mas bien nos leemos, cuidense**

**AHORA**

**A LEER!**

**

* * *

**

**CAP 4: CONSECUENCIAS DE UN SEXO DURO**

La puerta hizo un insoportable ruido al cerrase

-¡Arg! – me queje tapándome los oídos

Me encontraba en mi departamento, todo daba vueltas, el cuerpo me dolía y tenía ganas de vomitar, juro que esta era la peor resaca de mi vida, no sabía qué hacer primero, dúchame, dormir o arrancarme la cabeza.

Supongo que alcohol, decepción y sexo desenfrenado no eran la mejor receta para el día siguiente.

Camine a paso vacilante por la sala, cansada de cojear me quite el único zapato que tenia puesto, el otro lo había perdido en algún momento de la noche, a Alice esto no le gustaría, ella me había comprado esos zapatos.

Descalza camine hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua, después de tomarme 5 vasos me sentí satisfecha, ¡maldita resaca!, la cabeza aun dolía, fui y me tome una aspirina, con lo último de fuerza que me quedaba camine hasta mi habitación, no pude mas con mi cuerpo y me tire a la primera superficie plana que encontré, que gracias a dios fue mi cama, porque si hubiera caído en la alfombra juro que me hubiera dormido allí.

Me deslice hasta alcanzar la almohada y el sueño comenzó a vencerme, poco a poco iba cayendo en la inconsciencia, cerré mis ojos y el sueño me venció, relaje mi cuerpo y caí dormid…

-¡Ringggggggggggggggggggggggggg!

El puto ruido del teléfono me saco de golpe de mi sueño, retumbo en mis oídos e hizo que cayera de la cama.

-¡Ringgggggggggggggggggggggggggggg!

-¡Mierda! – maldije al darme un fuerte golpe en la frente contra el suelo, ¡esto no podía ir mejor!

Con una mano en la frente gatee hasta el teléfono, no sé como llegue pero de pronto estaba tratando de alcanzar la bocina.

-¡Que! – conteste de muy mal humor

-¡Bella! ¡Dios, te he estado llamando todo el día! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Recién llegas? ¿Quién era el tipo con el que te fuiste anoche? ¡Te he estado llamando a tu celular y no contestabas! ¡Me debes muchas explicaciones! ¿Por qué te compórtate así ayer? ¿Qué fue lo que…

Rosalie

Jamás había querido tanto matar a una de mis amigas

-¡Rosalie! – la interrumpí – tengo una resaca de mierda, estoy adolorida por el sexo salvaje de anoche, no he dormido, tengo chupetones que arden en los lugares menos púdicos, estoy amargada y me acabo de dar un buen golpe en la cabeza, así que ven de una puta vez aquí y deja de joderme por teléfono. Gracias

Desconecte el teléfono y deje colgando la bocina.

Sé que no es la manera de tratar a una amiga pero ¿qué harías tú si estuvieras como yo ahora?

Si, ahora me das la razón

Me apoye de la pared y tambaleándome camine devuelta a mi habitación, no trataría de dormir porque Rosalie no tardaría en llegar, me dirigí a mi baño quitándome la ropa por el camino, al llegar a la puerta del baño me quite la ultima prenda que llevaba puesta y me dispuse a darme una ducha caliente, una vez que el agua me cayó en los hombro me sentí mejor, pero eso fue bueno y malo.

Bueno por que deje de sentirme como caca pura

Y malo porque ahora que mi mente estaba más despejada no pude sacarme a ese sexy pendejo de ojos caramelo.

Ok, analicemos la situación, ayer aprendí un par de cosas sobre ese extraño

era gay

la noche con esa chica de cabello negro

3.¡Era putamente más sexy de cómo lo recordaba!

vida me quería restregar en la cara lo que no tendría

Y…

5.¡Me lo quiero tirar!

Debo admitir que mi ego disminuyo considerablemente anoche, era bastante evidente que no estaba interesado, y si, _"lokaxtv" _tengo un ego demasiado grande, o al menos lo tenía.

Suspire

No entendía que es lo que estaba mal en mí.

Sería la primera vez que dejaría que un hombre se me fuera…o la segunda vez.

Como sea. Además no era la gran cosa, solo un hombre más…

Esa ni yo me la creí

-¡Maldito sexy! – grite frustrada, esto jamás me había pasado, no tenía ni idea de que hacer, era la primera vez que alguien no estaba interesado en mi y no sabía cómo tomarlo o como sentirme al respecto.

-¡Auch! – exclame al sentir un ardor en el cuello, dirigí mi mano hacia la zona herida y comprobé que era un chupetón.

A esta etapa de mi vida la llamo: "consecuencias de un sexo duro"

Decidí no torturarme mas, acabe de bañarme y salí, me vestí lo más cómoda posible, hoy no tenía ganas de salir de mi departamento, hoy me la pasaría tranquila…

¿Qué? ¿Eso lo dije yo?

Definitivamente o estaba loca o estos eran los síntomas de la menopausia

Mire mi celular y efectivamente tenía 15 llamadas perdidas todas de Rosalie, 7 mensajes también de Rosalie preguntando dónde estaba y con quien, cansada mire mi reloj, 1:15 pm, el tiempo había pasado volando, y ya tenía hambre, no estaba para cocinar así que llame y pedí comida china, estaba colgando el teléfono cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Camine con pesadez y abrí para encontrarme con mi rubia amiga con 2 ojeras enormes y ojos rojos.

Al parecer no era la única con resaca, aunque eso no parecía precisamente resaca.

-¿Qué hiciste anoche? - pregunté haciéndola entrar – y no me digas que fue el alcohol

No contesto y se sentó en uno de mis sillones, me miro cansada y hablo con vos débil

-3 amiga… ¡3polvos!

¡Wau!

-Bien Rose, hasta que aprendiste – levante mi mano para que la chocara conmigo pero solo se limito a mirarme – ok, quizás no es para festejar, ¿pero tan mal estuvo?

-No es eso, pero imagínate 3 en una noche más el alcohol

La comprendí, si yo con uno estaba así como seria tres.

-Pero bueno no he venido hasta aquí para hablar de nuestra resaca, cuéntame que diablos te pasó ayer, estabas de lo más normal y de repente…no sé, parecías otra persona

Justo el tema que no quiero tocar

-Rose, ¿recuerdas que te conté del desconocido endemoniadamente sexy que me encontré en el parque mientras corría?

Asintió

-Bueno, estuvo ayer en la discoteca

-¡QUE! – grito, la cabeza me volvió a dar vueltas, la resaca aun no se había ido

-¿Quieres no gritar? Aun me duele la cabeza

Ignoro mi petición y se apresuro a hablar

-¡Como es que no me dijiste nada! Yo le pude a ver dado el visto bueno – rio con picardía, yo ya conocía esos "vistos" buenos, eso quería decir, sexo.

-Bueno como sea, estaba bailando cuando sentí que me miraban, cuando me di cuenta era él, o al menos eso creí – me miro con el seño fruncido – cuando me quede viéndolo se comenzó acercar, pero pasa que no era a mí a quien estaba mirando y mucho menos se acerco…paso de frente y fue con una chica, poco después los vi besándose.

-Pero… ¿no era gay?

-Sí, eso creí, pero ayer me dejo muy en claro que no lo es – mi voz se había vuelto un murmullo

El silencio se hizo entre nosotras, ella procesando todo lo que le había dicho y yo…hundiéndome más en mi miseria.

-No sé qué decirte – dijo después de unos segundos

-Ni yo se que sentir – confesé

-Bueno no importa, es solo un hombre mas y…. – se cayó al ver mi expresión - ¿tan bueno esta?

-"Bueno" se queda corto – asegure

-¿Entonces qué esperas? – pregunto sorprendiéndome

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté

-Tú eres Isabella Swan ¿con cuanto te has acostado? ¿50? ¿60?, no importa el numero, pero te conozco muy bien y sé que si te propones en conquistarlo lo tendrás en tu cama en un mes como máximo.

La mire y la confianza regreso a mi cuerpo mágicamente

-Vamos bella, no te quedaras lamentándote por el primer tío que no te hace caso, alguna vez tenía que pasar, pero es muy fácil, ábrele los ojos y listo, hazlo lo más pronto posible y regrésame a mi amiga para volver a las fiestas, sácate la espinita y olvídalo como a los otros.

No respondí pero salte a abrazarla

-Gracias – dije

Ella rio y me devolvió el abrazo

-Ahora me perdonaras por no quedarme a planear el "plan de seducción" – exclamo haciendo comillas en el aire - solo estaba de pasada

Me separe de ella y la mire

-¿No te quedaras? – pregunté

-No, voy con Emmett, hemos quedado en pasar el resto del día juntos, lo siento

- Está bien – dije muy a mi pesar

La acompañe a la puerta y la abrace otra vez

-Gracias – repetí – me ha servido de mucho hablar contigo

-Está bien, para eso estoy

La mire detenidamente y me surgió una duda

-¿Qué explicación le darás a Emmett por tu apariencia? - pregunte, con todo aprecio, ¡se veía horrible!

Ella se encogió de hombros y contesto con toda naturalidad

-Mucho trabajo

Reí, rose no cambiaba

Nos despedimos brevemente y quedamos en vernos al siguiente día en la noche para trazar nuestro plan para meter en mi cama esa espinita que no me dejaba vivir tranquila.

Una vez más sola

Pero esta vez no me molesto, tenía mucho que pensar…y limpiar, aprovecharía que era domingo para limpiar mi departamento.

Mi día paso tranquilo, poco después de que Rose se había ido la comida llego, comí frente al televisor, la comida fue recibida muy gratamente por mi estomago que moría de hambre, luego me dispuse a limpiar todo, coloque música a todo volumen en mi estéreo y me dispuse a recoger la ropa sucia y llevarla al cuarto de lavado, en este tenía 2 lavadoras con unos estantes llenos de detergente y cosas para lavar, metí mi ropa a las lavadoras y puse tiempo suficiente en ambas, en mi equipo de música sonaba "Good Girls Go Bad de Cobra Starship" fui a mi siguiente destino, la cocina…así me pase toda la tarde, cantando mientras limpiaba, hace mucho que no hacia algo así, por un momento me sentí de nuevo en Forks, en casa de Charlie cuando él salía de pesca con Billy y me dejaba la casa todo el fin de semana.

Para cuando termine ya estaba oscureciendo, agotada admire mi obra de arte, todo estaba impecable, la ropa limpia y seca, la cocina impecable, mi habitación ordenada y limpia, los baños, la sala, el comedor…todo.

Sonreí

Mire el reloj y ya eran las 6:30 pm, decidí pedir la cena otra vez, me daba pena ensuciar algo, pedí pizza y la espere frente a mi laptop , estuve revisando algunos papeles del trabajo hasta que llego la pizza, hable con Alice por teléfono y quedamos en que me recogería al día siguiente para ir al trabajo juntas, ¿ya había dicho que yo y Alice trabajábamos juntas?, termine de comer y arregle todo para el día siguiente, una nueva semana comenzaba y necesitaba tener todo en orden.

Estaba realmente cansada, entre la noche anterior en la que casi no dormí, la resaca y la limpieza general solo quería meterme a acostar, así que a las 9:00 en punto yo estaba lista para ir a dormir, apagué todas las luces y puse mi despertador a las 7:00 am.

Me metí a la cama y cerré los ojos.

…sabía que estaba dormida porque estaba en mi antigua habitación, mi cama era más pequeña y por la ventana entraba un viento frio, algo imposible en chicago en esta época del año, lo vi todo desde mi cama, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, sonreí nostálgicamente, todo volvía hacer como antes.

Otra vez en Forks.

-Toc toc toc – mi cabeza giro hacia la ventana, alguien tocaba, pero no entendía por qué tocaba, la ventana estaba abierta, siempre estaría abierta para él, me sonrió y me sentí en casa otra vez, no tuve miedo, me sentí feliz y esperanzada en que no se fuera otra vez, pero sabía que no lo haría, este no era solo un sueño, era un recuerdo en un sueño, sabía que seguía después, pero no deje de prestar atención.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte aun desde mi cama

-Vine a verte – respondió, sus voz me acaricio suavemente.

Entro ágilmente y se sentó junto a mí, sus orbes verdes estaban más hermosas que de costumbre.

-_Quiero intentar algo_ – susurro

No podía contestar, otra vez mi debilidad frente a él me invadía, otra vez era una adolescente.

Sus labios se acercaron y rosaron los míos, siempre con delicadeza, siempre como si yo fuera de cristal…

BIP…BIP…BIP…BIP…BIP…BIP…BIP

Me senté en la cama y mire directo a la ventana, la habitación de una adolescente había desaparecido a mi alrededor, no hacia frio, estaba en una cama enorme…pero sobre todo él no estaba en mi ventana, sonreí con tristeza, yo mejor que nadie sabía que aparte de que no regresaría, él no me quería, nunca lo hizo.

BIP…BIP…BIP…BIP…BIP…BIP…BIP…

El molestoso sonido del despertador me saco de mis pensamientos y lo agradecí, no quería llegar más lejos en mi reflexión, pues una vez dentro del hoyo no saldría hasta que llorara como alguna vez lo hice…en mi cumpleaños.

Sacudí la cabeza y respire muy profundo

Me recupere rápidamente y me levante, sabia como superarlo, tenia practica…6 años de práctica.

Un nuevo día

Entre a darme una rápida ducha, después de 10 minutos estaba escogiendo mi ropa, tome un vestido de oficina pegado al cuerpo de un azul noche, unos zapatos negros de tacón y estaba lista, mientras me secaba el cabello fui a la cocina por un café, me lo estaba sirviendo cuando tocaron a mi puerta, mire el reloj 7:35 am, debía ser Alice.

Con el café en la mano fui a abrir la puerta.

Alice se encontraba al otro lado como me lo esperaba, pero lo que no me esperaba fue su expresión al verme.

-¿Alice pasa algo? – pregunté

Ella no contesto y a empujones me llevo a la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa? – dije, ella al fin se volteo a verme y preguntó

-¿Bella te has visto al espejo?

Eso me dio miedo

-No…acabo de salir de la ducha

-¿Tranquila si? – dijo

-Alice ¿Qué diablos pasa? -conteste, me estaba desesperando

Saco un pequeño espejo de su bolso y me lo dio, despacio fui reflejando mi cara poco a poco…

¡Ohhh mierda!

La tasa que aun sostenía hizo un estruendoso sonido al estrellar contra el suelo y romperse en miles de pedazos.

Consecuencias de una resaca dura…

* * *

**"lokaxtv": espero k tu duda se haya aclarado, suerte.**

**LES GUSTO?**

**SI?**

**PUES DEJEN UN REVIEW! PRONTO LA ESPERA ACABARA Y SE SABRA MAS SOBRE ESE DESCONOCIDO, ¿SERA EDWARD?¿OJOS VERDES O DORADOS?¿QUE FUE LO QUE LE PASO A BELLA PARA QUE ALICE SE PUSIERA ASI?**

**DEJEN SUS TEORIAS**

**Y PASENSE POR MI DEMAS HISTORIAS INCLUSO POR MI PERFIL HAY UN PEQUEÑO RELATO AHI..**

**HASTA EL SIG CAPI**

**BYE**


	5. Estupido Trabajo Perfecto

NO me maten plisss! miles de millones de perdones, se que dije que actualisaria una vez por semana pero se me ha hecho completamente imposible, comenzando por que a mi papa lo han operado y terminando por todos lo deveres que tenia que hacer, enserio no ha sido mi intencion, si por mi fuera estaria todo el dia escribiendo pero no es asi, el instituto me tiene de cabeza, no se imaginan las semanitas que me han tocado pasar, si las he hecho esperar mucho perdonenme, les prometo que esta vez actualizare puntual, para las que tienen dudas yo actualizo una vez por semana, puede ser viernes-sabado o domingo, asi que pueden esperar el capi uno de esos dias, como siempre agradecer a las chicas que me leen y responder algunas preguntas.

gracias: ALLY MASEN CULLEN -Jbpattinson - FranBells - kxprii - lokaxtv - sweet cullen- isa - gabbys - Lady Rebel Girl - pope

**Ally: jejejej, sorry por la espera, de seguro me estaras matando con el pensamiento por haverme demorado tanto, pero tranquila, por lo que me escribes se que este capi te va a encantar, gracias por leer**

**jbpattinson: gracias por tus teorias, ya averiguaras si son ciertas en este capi**

**lokaxvt: que bueno que te gusto...jejej se me ocurrio y como se dio la oportunidad...pues lo puse, gracias por leer**

**sweetcullen: nueva lectora! gracias por leer, me alegra que te guste, gracias**

**isa: claro que es muy poco una vez a la semana, pero estaria mintiendo si diria que actualisare 2 o 3 veces por semana, quiero escribir lo mejor pues eso es lo que se merecen y no quiero estar presionada con el tiempo, gracias por comprender,suerte**

**gabbys: ola! bueno, como ya dije actualizo una vez por semana, puede ser viernes, sabado o domingo, puedes esperar cualquier de esos dias para leer un nuevo capi, gracias por tu review**

**gracias chicas! me hacen feliz saber que leen mi historia, me demore un poco en este cap por que tenia que ser perfecto, ya se enterarn por que...mmmm, jjajajj**

**ahora no las aburro mas y **

**A LEER!**

* * *

**CAP 5: ESTUPIDO TRABAJO PERFECTO**

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Grite con todas mis fuerzas

¡No podía ser! Ese rostro que estaba reflejado en el espejo no era el mío, no, no y no

Una completa desconocida me miraba desde el otro lado del espejo con una expresión horrorizada y un gran moretón en la frente que casi le llegaba a la ceja derecha. Pero no había de que preocuparme por que esa no podía ser yo, levante la mano izquierda y la lleve a la frente, al otro lado del espejo se repitió mi movimiento, apreté la zona herida y me dolió una mierda.

Si, esa era yo, y esa era mi frente

-Bella tranquila – dijo mi amiga

Ella tiene razón, tengo que estar tranquila

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Ok, no lo logre

-¿¡Qué carajos le paso a mi cara! – pregunte horrorizada

-Amiga, si tú no lo sabes peor yo

No hice caso a su sarcasmo y salí corriendo hacia el espejo de mi habitación, seguro el espejo de Alice estaba fallado, si, lo sé, es ridículo, pero tenía una mínima esperanza que no me quería dejar creer que hoy tendría que salir con un enorme moretón en la frente.

Llegue hasta el espejo y no pude evitar…

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

…gritar

-¿Quieres dejar de gritar? Los vecinos no demoraran en venir a ver si te estoy violando

"ya quisieras" pensé

Toque un par de veces la zona del problema comprobando una vez más que era real, o al menos el dolor lo era.

-¿Cómo llego eso allí? Ayer no estaba – me queje como una niñita

Alice se encogió de hombros y fue a la cocina a servirse un café, yo la mire incrédula

-¿No vas a ayudarme? – dije mientras la seguía

-¿Qué quieres que haga? – preguntó de lo más natural

-¿Bromeas? Tú eres Alice, la teletuvi arregla todo que siempre crítica mi falta de moda y diseña mi apariencia aun contra mi voluntad

-Sip, por eso ya no lo haré mas, si tú no quieres que me meta con tu ropa o apariencia no lo haré.

OK….Eso fue raro

-Ya enserio Alice – pedí

-¿Qué? – dijo antes de tomar un poco de café

A ver razonemos:

Alice hasta ahora no ha dicho nada sobre mi ropa

Alice no quiere hacerme un trasplante de cara

Alice acaba de decir que no me obligara a nada que no quiera hacer

Eso solo quería decir una cosa

Alice no había sido follada hace bastante tiempo.

-¿Jasper y tu han peleado? – pregunte alzando una ceja

Ella se movió nerviosa y miro a cualquier otra parte

Si, se habían peleado

Negó con la cabeza y fingió que yo estaba equivocada.

-¿Qué… - quiso comenzar su discurso de "¿Qué te pasa, acaso todo es Jasper?" pero vio mi expresión y supo que no podría mentirme - …¿Qué comes que adivinas?

Sonreí con suficiencia, la conocía muy bien.

-Está bien Alice, antes de que me lo pidas yo hablare con Jasper y las cosas entre ustedes volverán hacer como antes - Sonrió – ahora, ¿quieres volver a tratar de controlar mi vida y arreglar ente desastre? –pregunte señalándome la frente

No emitió palabra y se fue contra mí llevándome de regreso a mi habitación

Me sentó en la cama y tomo todo el maquillaje que había en mi tocador.

-Tengo mucho que hacer… - comenzó a decir

15 minutos después…

-¡Auuu, Alice eso duele! – exclame irritada, no había dejado que me viera al espejo y la cara ya me pesaba de tanto maquillaje, unos minutos después dejo mi rostro y comenzó con mi cabello, no elaboro nada muy trabajoso pues ya andábamos tarde para ir a la oficina

Al terminar suspiro resignada

-Lo siento bella no pude hacer mucho con ese "problemita" – esas palabras me asustaron

Me vi en el espejo y estaba perfecta, mi cabello caía en suaves ondas, mi ropa era apropiada y sensual, mi maquillaje no dejaba ver ninguna imperfección en mi rostro…excepto el enorme moretón que aun era visible

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

-¡¿Quieres dejar de gritar cada vez que te ves al espejo? – reclamo

-Pe…pero Alice, ¡¿Cómo voy a salir así?

-Saliendo - respondió – bella enserio lo siento, pero no se qué diablos has hecho para terminar con un moretón así de fuerte y así de grande.

Entonces lo recordé

-¡Maldita resaca! – pensé en voz alta

-¿De qué hablas?

-Cuando regrese ayer por la mañana de una fiesta tenía una resaca insoportable, al momento de ir a la cama sonó el teléfono y el ruido fue tan fuerte para mí que caí de la cama, allí fue cuando me di el golpe. – explique

Me miro con desaprobación y no dijo nada

-Ya sé que estuvo mal…pero Alice ¡vamos! Tu sabes cómo soy – trate de justificarme

-Bueno, el regaño tendrá que esperar porque ya estamos tarde ¡vamos! Te espero afuera

Salió corriendo con esa peculiar gracia de una bailaría de ballet y yo me apresure a tomar todas la cosas que necesitaba y meterlas en mi cartera, cuando estuvo todo listo cogí unos papales que necesitaba y fui con Alice

-¡Vamos llegaremos tarde! – exclamo cuando me vio subir a su auto

Arranco y yo no deje de quejarme todo el camino, sentía que todos me miraban, ¡maldito moretón!

Gracias a la manera de conducir de Alice llegamos justo a tiempo a la oficina, respire aliviada cuando el peculiar olor a estrés y trabajo excesivo se sintió en el aire ¡bienvenida a casa!

Alice se despidió sin antes hacerme recordar que yo había prometido hablar con Jasper y hacer que vuelvan a follar como conejos.

Alice trabajaba en el piso número 65 del edificio de la compañía, Jasper en el 66 y yo en el 98, así que me esperaba un largo viaje en el ascensor, mientras subía mi mente se perdió en cosas triviales del trabajo, las cosas pendientes eran muchas y los eventos a los que tenía que asistir eran infinitos

El sonido de las puertas del ascensor abriéndose me saco de mi ensoñación

Di un paso afuera y ya estaba rodeada por 2 de mis asistentas.

Tengo 3 asistentes y 5 colaboradores, el edificio es grande con 100 pisos, cada piso albergaba una oficina diferente, si eras importante estabas en uno de los pisos más altos, el jefe se hallaba en el 100 y yo, su socia, en el 98, a partir del 80 cada piso tiene una oficina principal y algunas otras pequeñas para los asistente o colaboradores, esos eran algunos de los privilegios que recibías por ser indispensable en la asociación más prestigiosa de abogados de chicago.

-Buenos días señorita Swan – dijeron al mismo tiempo mis 2 asistentes

Debo aclarar que todo el equipo con el que trabajado en mi piso son o mujeres o gays, así que si querías ser mi asistente o colaborador no te podían gustar las mujeres en lo más mínimo.

Tranquilas que no es que este loca, pero negocios son negocios, el trabajo nunca se confundía con lo que yo hacia fuera de esta oficina, no quería distracciones o hombres que me miraran con deseo cuando yo necesitaba centrarme en un caso importante, no por nada estaba en el piso 98.

-Buenos días – respondí al darme cuenta que todos me tenían tanto respeto que no se dignaban a mirarme a la cara, así que no se podían dar cuenta de mi moretón y los que lo habían visto no comentarían nada, miedo o respeto, para mí era lo mismo.

Me dirigí a una de ellas que siempre anotaba las cosas que quería que hiciera y comencé a decir

-Llama al demandante del caso 14, necesitamos su firma urgentemente, haz lo necesario para que firme, envía a alguien para que arregle el juicio lo mas antes posible, ve y recoge la ultima copia del caso que el jefe quiere y envíaselo al piso 58 y por ultimo envíale los últimos documentos a la señora Hope y explícale como debe firmarlos

Ella asintió a todo lo que dije y con una rápida mirada se retiro, me gire a la otra chica mientras entraba en mi oficina y le hice una señal para que comenzara a hablar.

-Hay 4 abogados de pisos inferiores que requieren su aprobación, tenemos algunos documentos que necesitan su revisión y firma, se encuentran en su escritorio, el caso que le corresponde no llegara en un par de meses pues se ha retrasado el juicio, junta de socios hoy a las 7:30pm y por último la presentación del nuevo proyecto de trabajo se ha pospuesto para la próxima semana, eso es todo señorita Swan ¿necesita algo más?

-No gracias, puedes retirarte – me dedico una sonrisa cordial y se fue cerrando con suavidad la puerta.

Prendí mi computadora, mi escritorio estaba lleno de papeles pendientes, además de permisos e innumerables documento que necesitaba revisar.

Suspire y abrí mi correo, de repente el estomago me gruño, recordé que había toma tan solo un café, me levante y me dirigí a la esquina más alejada de mi oficina, allí se hallaba el mini bar además de una cafetera que siempre tenía café, fui allí y me serví un poco de café.

Estaba por regresar a la pila de papeles que me esperaban cuando vi mi calendario justo enfrente de mí, allí, en una de las paredes decía que día era hoy, crucé de un extremo a otro para verlo de cerca, "lunes" decía inocentemente pero había algo singular, estaba marcado con un círculo alrededor y pintado de muchos colores.

Era hoy

Había esperado este día por muchas semanas, 2 meses para ser exactos, yo estoy ubicada en el piso 98, no hay que ser genios para saber que alguien más trabaja en el piso 99 o…trabajaba, curiosamente el socio que antes ocupaba el piso 99 fue despedido después de ser encontrado en el cuarto de hotel de la esposa del jefe…

Habíamos ido hace un par de meses a una convención en Los Ángeles, fuimos el jefe, su esposa y los 10 principales socios de la empresa, estuvimos todo un fin de semana hospedados en un hotel de 5 estrellas, después de 2 días incansables de trabajo nos dieron el domingo como día libre, yo estaba bastante descontenta con el puesto en el que estaba, ¡yo soy la mejor! ¿Cómo es posible que hubiera alguien en un puesto más alto? Desde que había llegado a la empresa me hice un lugar entre los socios, recuerdo que comencé en el piso 19, ¡19!, inicie desde los más bajos y poco a poco fui subiendo de puesto, en menos de un año yo ya estada en el piso 90, le ganaba Alice y Jasper que ya tenían años trabajando allí, me sentía orgullosa de mi misma y de todo lo que podía lograr, en 2 mese mas yo estaba en el piso 97, tengo que admitir que ganar el puesto en el que ahora estoy fue difícil pero no imposible, 5 meses después yo estaba en el piso 98 y era una de las mejores, cualquier mediocre hubiera estado feliz con eso, pero yo no era mediocre, así que 2 semanas después de que me ascendieran yo ya planeaba mi asenso al piso 99, hice de todo, desde demostrar al jefe lo capacitada que estaba hasta trabajar el doble que los demás, paso 1 año y yo seguía en el mismo lugar, estaba desesperada, ya no sabía qué hacer, como dije antes yo jamás he involucrado mi trabajo con lo zorra que puedo ser fuera de este edificio, jamás me ha parecido ético y jamás lo había necesitado…hasta hace 2 meses, me di cuenta que Paul (el del piso 99), era amigo inseparable del jefe y además un hombre muy débil, así que no me quedo otra alternativa que seducirlo, no quería hacerlo pues mi trabajo era mi trabajo pero no me había quedado otra opción, era eso o quedarme en ese piso hasta que me jubilara…y así comenzó mi plan.

Para comenzar, un mes antes de que viajáramos comencé a insinuarme, de repente iba más seguido a su oficina y pasaba más tiempo con él, le invite a salir conmigo pero jamás llegamos a nada, siempre lo dejaba queriendo mas, debo aceptar que Paul no era feo, y también debo aceptar que me moría de curiosidad por saber cómo era en la cama, pero no estaba dispuesta a llegar tan lejos, no quería involucrar el placer con los negocios.

Así que viajamos, como dije, la última noche la tuvimos libre y lo llame por celular esa noche, le dije que lo necesitaba y que quería que me viniera a visitar a mi habitación, el acepto gustoso, pero tuve que recordarle que si pasaba por el pasillo principal alguien se podría dar cuenta y ninguno de los 2 quería que pasara eso, después de mucho hablar lo convencí para que se pasara por mi ventana, le dije a cuantas ventanas de su habitación estaba y acepto, lo que él no sabía es que le había dado la dirección exacta para que entrara en la habitación de la esposa del jefe, después de unos minutos escuche un grito y luego Paul salió completamente avergonzado de la habitación, al día siguiente regresamos a chicago y él fue despedido por acosar a la esposa del jefe, así Paul fue sacado de mi lista de obstáculos.

El jefe aviso que todos estaríamos en observación para ocupar su lugar, pero era evidente que ese lugar solo lo podía ocupar yo, cuando el jefe aviso que ya había elegido al nuevo socio de la firma para ocupar el puesto 99 casi salto de alegría, él aun no me decía que era yo, pero me había citado hoy en su oficina para hablar, creo que no hay que ser una adivina para saber que hoy tenia nueva oficina en el piso 99.

La mañana paso tranquila, como siempre trabajo en exceso, muchos cafés, y muchas llamadas, nadie se digno a hablarme o hacer algún comentario acerca de mi moretón en la frente, con las justas me miraban a la cara, y los pocos que se dieron cuenta no hacían el más mínimo comentario, ellos sabían lo que les convenía.

-Señorita Swan, el jefe quiere verla en su oficina ahora – dijo una de mis asistentes por el teléfono, casi suelto todo lo que tenía en mis manos al escuchar eso.

Tome un respiro profundo y conteste

-Gracias, ahora mismo voy para allá

Me levanté de mi sillón y comencé a dar vueltas por toda mi oficina, ¡hoy me ascendían!, entre a mi baño y para mi desagrado el morterón seguía allí grande y muy notable en mi frente, trate de taparlo con un poco de maquillaje pero no resulto, me puse un poco de perfume y me arregle el cabello, me estaba maquillando cuando mi agenda electrónica sonó haciéndome acordar que tenía que entregar unas copias sobre el último informe, a el jefe no le gustaba la impuntualidad así que sería mejor que me apurara, con una mano escribí los deberes que tenía pendientes en la agenda y con la otra acabe de maquillarme, me pase un poco de delineado y lápiz labial, no me mire al espejo y salí con paso decidido de mi oficina, le sonreí a mis asistentes y me dirigí al ascensor, al llegar fruncí el seño al ver a dos hombres con uniforme frente al ascensor, les toque el hombro y uno de ellos volteo.

-Disculpe, ¿hay algún problema con el ascensor? – pregunte, el hombre al verme abrió mucho los ojos miro a su amigo.

Sonreí con suficiencia

Siempre obtenía ese tipo de reacciones

-S…si, esta malogrado y tratamos de arreglarlo – contesto dubitativo y… ¿divertido?

-Oh, claro, gracias – conteste, no tenía otra alternativa que ir por las escaleras, mire mi reloj, al jefe no le gustaría que lo hiciera esperar así que sería mejor que me apresurara.

Y resulta que subir 2 pisos por las escaleras y con tacón numero 9 no era muy buena idea, me caí 2 veces y termine muy cansada.

Al llegar al piso 100 no mire a nadie y me dirigí de frente a la oficina del jefe, una vez frente a la puerta suspire pesadamente, estaba nerviosa, me arreglé las ropas un poco y toque la puerta, una voz desde adentro me respondió que podía entrar, tome la perilla y empuje para entrar de una vez por todas.

-Buenos días señor – salude al estar una vez dentro, me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que el jefe no estaba solo, un hombre alto lo acompañaba dándome la espalda a mí y de frente a mi él

-Buenos días Swan…- contestó algo dudoso y mirándome como si tuviera en pene en mi cara.

Hizo una breve pausa y se aclaro la garganta

-Te quiero presentar a alguien – continuo refiriéndose al hombre que seguía de espaldas, fije mí mirada a aquel individuo cuando volteo a mirarme por fin…

¡Y ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mierda!

¡Que alguien me folle!

¿Por qué simplemente alguien no me ponía una pistola en la cabeza y me mataba? Sería menos tortura.

Ojos dorados, cabello sensualmente desordenado, sonrisa torcida, alto y fornido

Pero eso no fue todo, porque de repente vi mi reflejo en el enorme espejo de detrás del escritorio de mi jefe que ocupaba toda la pared.

Moretón en la frente, delineador corrido, lápiz labial por la mejilla izquierda, sudada, despeinada y por si eso no fuera poco…mi falda estaba rasgada.

¡Y ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mierda!,Otra vez

¡Esto solo podía pasarme a mí!

Mis ojos se enfocaron en los 2 hombres que aun me miraban, uno con desconcierto y el otro con una increíble sonrisa burlona que para mi desgracia me pareció sexy.

Después de lo que parecieron años el jefe hablo.

-Él es el señor Cullen, Edward Cullen, el nuevo socio…

Hasta allí todo iba bien

-…ocupara el piso 99

¡Aunch!, golpe bajo

La chica en el reflejo del espejo abrió los ojos y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, la chica en el espejo no dijo ni una palabra, la chica en el espejo se quiso arrancar las 2 tetas esta vez.

-Disculpen – me excuse entrando al baño, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y caí al suelo, esto no podía ser cierto, ¡¿por qué justo él?

Me había quitado el trabajo por el que había luchado, ¡estaría en el piso 99! , esto no podía ser cierto, y por si eso no fuera poco había quedado en ridículo frente a él…otra vez, por lo que recordaba las únicas 2 veces que lo había visto yo salía perdiendo, así fuera por dejarme en camino a un orgasmo en medio de un parque o porque me dejo como estúpida en medio de una pista de baile.

Ahora que me miraba en el espejo entendí la reacción de los hombres del ascensor, ¡se habían estado riendo de mi apariencia!

¡Esto no estaba pasando!

¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

¡¿Por qué él?

Quise gritar pero decidí que ya era suficiente vergüenza por un día, ahora tenía 2 alternativas, salir y comportarme a la altura de la socia 98 de la empresa o…meter mi cabeza al escusado y bajar la palanca…

Mejor salgo

Me la ve la cara, arreglé el cabello y me volví a maquillar, me lave las manos y aunque había tenido mejores días no podía hacer nada, pero entonces mi vista detecto el mayor problema, mi falda rasgada, tenia una pequeña abertura en el muslo derecho, era un problema que no podía arreglar…o…una ventaja que no podía dejar pasar, tome ambos extremos de la abertura y le di un jalón, antes de lo que pensé tenia la abertura bastante larga, no solía vestirme tan provocativa en el trabajo, eso lo dejaba para la calle, pero esta era una emergencia.

Respire profundamente varias veces, y varias veces me vi tentada a saltar por la ventana, pero no lo hice, di un último respiro y salí con la cabeza muy en alto, como solo Isabella Swan podía hacerlo.

La escena no había cambiado mucho, mi jefe sentado en su sillón me miraba expectante y un sensual hombre de cabellos desordenados y ojos dorados me miraba profundamente.

Me perdí en sus ojos…otra vez…

"¡Carajo Bella, concéntrate!" me reprendí

Sacudí la cabeza y me libre de su hechizo, trate de no mirarlo otra vez y hable con voz segura.

-¿En que nos habíamos quedado?

-Te estaba presentando al señor Cullen, como dije el trabajara desde hoy en el piso 99 reemplazando a Paul.

En mi mente una maravillosa escena se desarrollaba, yo… ¡arrancándole la cabeza a mi jefe por no darme ese puesto!

-Señor Cullen, ella es Isabella Swan, una de mis socias – el desconocido…perdón, el "señor" Cullen, sonrió levemente y me extendió la mano, el muy maldito actuó de lo más normal, al parecer no me recordaba en lo mas mínimo.

-Mucho gusto señorita Swan – dijo con esa voz aterciopelada, le sonreí lo mas cortes que pude y tome su mano, juro que tuve que sujetarme del borde de la silla para no saltar sobre él y violarlo.

-El gusto es mío señor Cullen – respondí, ¿era mi parecer o hacia demasiado calor aquí?

-La señorita Swan trabaja en el piso 98 – y mi jefe tuvo que hacer esa aclaración

Nos soltamos las manos al mismo tiempo y miramos al jefe esperando que dijese algo

-Bueno Swan, solo quería presentarte al señor Cullen, eres la tercera al mando y me parecía justo que se conocieran, desde ahora son mis 2 mejore colaboradores y tendrán casos juntos así que empiecen a conocerse

"Yo tengo una idea de cómo CONOCERNOS"

-Bueno si eso es todo paso a retirarme – dije, quería salir lo más antes posible de allí

-Sí, está bien, yo aun tengo algunas cosas que hablar con Cullen, gracias por venir – respondió mi jefe

Asentí en forma de despedida y di media vuelta, estaba con la mano en la perilla de la puerta cuando fui interrumpida

-Swan espera, ¿Qué diablos le paso a tu frente? - ¡mierda!

-U…un a…accidente – respondí sin voltearme, quizás mis asistentes no dijeran nada de mi moretón porque era su jefa, pero yo tenía jefe y él no lo dejaría pasar. Pude sentir el par de ojos dorados mirándome hasta que cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Camine con paso seguro hasta mi oficina, una vez allí tome todas mis cosas, abrí la puerta y salí.

-Cancela todas mis citas de hoy – dije al pasar por el lugar de mis 2 asistentes, no me detuve a ver a ninguna parte, camine hasta el ascensor que ahora ya estaba en buen estado y subí con una serenidad única y anormal, ni siquiera le dedique una sola mirada a uno de mis colaboradores que me llamo.

Viaje sola mirando al vacio en el ascensor, al llegar al primer piso las puertas se abrieron y camine haciendo ruido con mis tacones en la habitación vacía.

Salí a la calle y no pude contenerme mas, sin impórtame que tan loca me consideraran hice lo único que quise hacer desde que lo vi.

Grite.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!

* * *

LES GUSTO? alli estuvo el esperado capitulo, ¡por fin aparecio edward!, por sierto me olvidaba, devo aclarar que el de ojos verdes y el de ojos dorados (edward) no son la misma persona, no puedo revelar mas, solo eso

espero que les haya gustado y me dejen reviews!

pasense por mi one-short! plisss

hasta el otro capi

tukiz


	6. Raund 1, 2 y 3

**OLA CHICAS! aki estoy otravez pero esta vez puntual para traerles un poco mas de esta historia, la verdad esta ha sido la semana mas creativa e inpiradora que he tenido en mucho tiempo, no he podido dejar de escribir, con decirles que el sig capi esta casi listo, lo se, yo tambien estoy soprendida, incluso este capi ha estado listo desde el martes, lo que se subir ayer pero tuve un problema con mi compu y no pude, plisss deje reviews! que ese es mi pago por escribir, tengo la esperanza que para eñ final del finc lleguemos a 100! reviews..plis haganmelo realidad, gracias por leer y como siempre agradecer:**

gabby's, ALLY MASEN CULLEN, analu'says, lokaxtv,SweetCullen, FranBells, anybuff, kxprii, shalicia Cullen (a las 2 chicas)

franbells: ola! me alegra que te gudte mi historia, por ahora no tengo pensado hacer on pov edward pues se supone que esta historia es desde el punto de vista de bella, sorry, gracias por leer

y gracias tambien a todas las que me ponen en favoritos y me mandan sus alertas milleesss de gracias, espero que e animen a dejar un review.

nos vemos la proxima semana...

a leer!

**

* * *

**

**CAP 6: RAUND 1, 2 y 3**

8:00 pm

Estoy sentada en mi sofá favorito de cebra esperando a mis 2 amigas, estoy en estado de emergencia así que tome la decisión de presentarlas, ellas no se conocían pues cada una era completamente diferente, además de que pertenecían a lados distintos de mi misma, pero esta era definitivamente una emergencia.

Les había llamado a ambas hace algunos minutos, después de contarles todo lo que había pasado en la mañana las cite aquí, ellas me habían aconsejado de maneras completamente diferentes acerca de cómo actuar con él de ahora en adelante, pero ambas eran demasiado extremistas.

Rosalie había sugerido que uno de estos días entrara desnuda a su oficina, le hiciera una propuesta indecente y que lo excitara tanto que se le pusieran las pelotas azules, o que si eso no resultaba amenazara con castrarlo, ¿ya había dicho que Rosalie era una enferma?

Alice (después de regañarme por no contarle) me sugirió que me portara inocente y amable con él, que tratara de hacerme su amiga pero no más lejos que eso, y que prácticamente me vistiera como una monja para que él tuviera una buena perspectiva de mí, casi vomito, según ella el jefe se daría cuenta de mi buena competencia y me ascendería, "una lucha justa es una victoria satisfactoria" había dicho, yo le daría su "satisfactoria" si seguía diciendo tantas estupideces.

Así que decidí combinar ambas personalidades, en realidad no sabía lo que saldría pero me arriesgaría, ya había quedado en ridículo 3 veces, así que me prometí que la próxima yo saldría ganando, aunque con la suerte que tenia últimamente lo más probable es que la próxima que nos veamos yo se la estaría chupando al jefe, y a pesar de que eso era casi imposible nunca se sabía conmigo.

-¡Toc toc toc toc toc!

Llamaron a la puerta insistentemente, no sabía por qué carajos había puesto un timbre si iban a tocar la puerta de todos modos, me levante de mi cómodo asiento y me dispuse a abrir

Enfrente de mi estabas mis 2 pesadillas y mis 2 salvadoras, Rosalie y Alice, habían llegado al mismo tiempo, eso lo hacía más fácil, no tendría que esperar.

Ambas me mirabas con una ceja alzada y cruzadas de brazos, era muy gracioso ver lo diferentes y similares que podían ser.

-¿Hola? – mi saludo pareció más una pregunta, ellas no respondieron y entraron sin pedir permiso, no estaban contentas.

Suspire y cerré la puerta, ahora comenzaba la matanza

Ambas estaban sentadas una muy lejos de la otra en mis sillón de cebra, no se miraban, incluso evitaban mirar hacia el mismo lado. Me senté en el sillón color crema de enfrente y me dispuse a hablar pero fui momentáneamente interrumpida por ambas a la vez

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? – dijeron señalándose entre ellas

-¿Se conocen? – pregunte sorprendida

-Aquí las preguntas las hacemos nosotras – respondió una irritada Alice

-Bueno, pues… - dude, esto no sería fácil de decir –…Rosalie te presento a Alice, me mejor amiga

Alice miro a Rosalie con superioridad y le sonrió secarronamente, mientras Rosalie la miraba con los puños apretados y los ojos entrecerrados.

-Alice…te presento a Rosalie…mi otra mejor amiga

A Alice se le borro la sonrisa y me miro con los ojos abiertos, Rosalie esta vez sonrió con triunfo, esto no estaba bien, en cualquier momento se arrancarían las siliconas.

El silencio reinó, ambas me miraban esperando que dijera algo, pero al mismo tiempo querían matarme.

Me entro mis 5 minutos de idiotez y dije lo mas fuera de lugar en ese momento

-¡Bueno chicas ahora podemos ser las mejores amigas las 3! – di saltitos en mi asiento dando palmas y entonces vi su expresión, la sonrisa se me fue de a pocos mientras el rimo de los saltos y palmadas iba disminuyendo hasta que me quede completamente quieta

-¿No? – pregunte patéticamente, ambas negaron con la cabeza.

Puta madre, ¿ahora que se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿Organizar una orgia lésbica?

-Vamos chicas al menos mírense ¿no? – sugerí, y ¡carajo! Quien me mando a abrir mi enorme boca obscena.

-¿A ella? – pregunto ofendida Rosalie

-Esta "ella" tiene su nombre, hueca – insulto Alice

-A quien llamas hueca "mini estrella porno" – contraataco Rosalie

-A ti rubiecita, ¿Qué mas podrías ser si no HUECA? – Alice estaba que echaba humo

- No te metas conmigo enana que te puedo pisar

-¡PUTA!

-¡PUTA TU MADRE!

-¡PUTA TU PUTA FAMILIA QUE TE TRAJO A ESTE PUTO MUNDO! – ¿Alice dijo eso?

-¡LO VAS A PAGAR BRANDON!

-¡AVER COMO LE HACES HALE!

Solo hacía falta que yo pasara semi desnuda con un enorme cartel que diría:

"RAUND 1"

Entonces tuve que intervenir o se agarrarían a golpes, y yo no podía permitir una pelea de chicas en mi departamento sin cobrar entrada al menos.

-¡Ya basta!- Grite poniéndome entre las dos - ¿Por qué el problema?

Ambas se señalaron.

Esto me llevaría un buen rato así que me acomode entre las dos y las abrace de los hombros, suspire y dije

-A ver…cuéntenme

"RAUND 2"

-Ella siempre fue la más puta – declaro Rosalie con naturalidad

-¡¿Puta? ¿Quien se acostó con toda la facultad de medicina?

-¡Tu también lo habrías hecho!

-¡Mentira! Yo no soy como tú, zorra

-Quizás no, ¡pero si alcohólica!

-¡No es para tanto!

-¡¿A no? ¡¿Entonces por qué hiciste el baile del tubo en la fiesta de fin de año y a la mañana siguiente no te acordabas de nada? – ¿Alice en el baile del tubo? Quería detenerlas pero esto se estaba volviendo interesante.

-¡Eso fue un trampa, me dieron de beber mucho!

-¡Ja Ja! ¡Mira como me rio, tu eres una alcohólica no lo niegues!

-¡YAAAAAAAAAAA!

Las pare de un grito

-¡Chicas por favor!, desde el capitulo anterior estoy gritando, si sigo así ¡me quedare sin voz!

Ambas guardaron silencio

-Ahora…¿ustedes ya se conocían? …¡Y no griten! - dije al ver que comenzaban a tomar aire

Ellas asintieron en modo de respuesta

"¡Perfecto!" Pensé con sarcasmo

-No les preguntare los detalles porque ya me dejaron en claro que no se llevan bien

Ambas bufaron

-Escuchen, no sé qué paso entre ustedes antes…y no quiero saberlo – las interrumpí antes de que volvieran a gritarse – ahora que saben que AMBAS son mis mejores amigas necesito su ayuda

(Sonido de grillo)

-Ambas saben porque están aquí - declare – enserio chicas, necesito su ayuda

Al parecer mi actuación de huérfana virgen las cautivó, ambas me miraron con ternura y sonrieron comprensivamente.

-¡Púdrete! – me gritaron al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué? – respondí completamente confundida, yo había pensado que me ayudarían

-Isabella – mierda, Alice había dicho mi nombre completo- me acabas de revelar que tenias otra mejor amiga… ¡¿y quieres que te ayude?

-¿Si? – respondí con miedo

Alice estaba a punto de estrellarme contra la pared cuando Rosalie hablo

-Pues yo si te voy a ayudar, eso es lo que hacen las MEJORES AMIGAS – dijo elevando la voz y mirando a Alice – además, no es como si te hubieras casado conmigo, puedes tener otra mejor amiga, por mi está bien – no, no lo estaba, la conocía muy bien y sabia que después me esperaba una larga…"conversación"

Alice la fulmino con la mirada, si algo odiaba Alice aparte de no follar con Jasper era perder.

-Está bien, yo también le entro, ¡pero solo para demostrar que YO soy su mejor amiga!

Bien, ya contaba con ambas para que me ayudaran con ese perfecto desconocido, el señor Cullen, les sonreí en agradecimiento y me senté en mi sillón favorito, esto no sería fácil, pero si efectivo.

-Bueno, ¿por dónde comenzamos?

Ambas se miraron con recelo y se sentaron a cada lado de mí

-¿Cómo se llama? – pregunto Alice

-Edward Cullen – trate de sonar desinteresada…

-Te gusta

…pero al parecer no lo logre

Alice asintió desacuerdo con Rosalie

Lo único que me quedaba era hacerme la fuerte y negar completamente cualquier interés que yo tuviera.

-¡¿Soy tan evidente? – fue inútil mentirles

-Eso complica un poco las cosas Bella – dijo Alice

-Lo sé, pero si ustedes lo vieran…

Su sonrisa torcida

Sus ojos caramelodorado

Su cabello revelde

Su piel blanca

Su cuerpo…

Su cuerpo…

Su cuer…

-¡Bella! – llamaron dos voces en a cada lado de mis oídos.

-Ya, ya regrese, no griten- respondí molesta

-Bueno, primero lo primero ¿Qué intenciones tienes con él? – pregunto Alice

-¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Se lo quiere tirar! – fui interrumpida por Rosalie

-¿Sabes Hale? No todo en esta vida es follar, follar y mas follar…aunque a quien se lo digo ¡a la reina de las perras!

Rosalie la miro con dulzura y le hablo muy tranquilamente, eso me asusto.

-Ya quisieras ser yo, teletuvi diabólico.

Tuve que sujetar a Alice para que no se le fuera encima.

-Ya vasta…¡Alice! ¡Alice! – Alice pateaba y extendía las manos hacia Rosalie, si la soltaba un segundo mi rubia amiga no volvería a ver la luz del sol…mmmm…tentador

-¡Alice! ¡Alice ya basta! ¡Tu ropa se está arruinando! – palabra clave "ropa"

Alice se detuvo dándose cuenta de que tenía razón, todas retomamos nuestros antiguos lugares conmigo en medio y tratamos de hablar como adultas "maduras" ¡Ja! Maduras.

-Chicas – comencé queriendo dar respuesta a la pregunta anteriormente formulada – yo solo quiero el puesto 99, nunca me he involucrado con alguien del trabajo y no lo haré ahora, ambas saben que mi trabajo en primero.

Al parecer quedaron conformes con mi respuesta

-Bueno, lo primero que hay que hacer es cambiar tu apariencia – sentencio Alice

-Si – continúo Rosalie – hagamos que ese pendejo te quiera follar como conejo contra la pared

Wau, que directa

-¡No! Yo no me refería a eso – reclamo Alice – hay que intimidarlo con su inteligencia y capacidad para llevar el trabajo mejor que él, pero también con un toque femenino

Rosalie puso cara de vomito

-Yo creo que para comenzar, deberías aumentarte los senos – dijo Rosalie ignorando a Alice

-¡¿Estás loca? ¡No! – Alice volvió a intervenir

-Tienes razón – dijo sorpresivamente Rose – las siliconas cuestan mucho, ¡mejor grasa de avión!

Alice casi se desmalla, lo juro

Rosalie tomo mis senos entre sus manos y los elevo

-¿Ves? Te verías mucho mejor – declaro

-¡No! Nada de siliconas o grasa de avión – Alice saco las manos de Rose de mis pechos

-¡Sí! – exclamo Rose poniendo de vuelta sus manos elevando mi senos

-¡No! – reclamo Alice sacándolos devuelta

-¡Sí! – Rose de nuevo elevo mis senos con sus manos

-¡No! – Alice los saco

-¡Sí! – Rose los volvió a poner

Ya era suficiente

-Chicas, ¿quieren dejar de tocarme los senos? Me están excitando – dije

Ambas me miraron y subieron sus manos al aire, sabía que eso funcionaria.

-Escuchen, si las he llamado es para que las dos combinen sus estilos y me vea sexy y lista a la vez

Lo pensaron por unos minutos, minutos que me parecieron eternos.

Alice fue la primera en hablar.

-Está bien, Bella tiene razón, podemos combinar ambos…estilos

-Si…supongo que podría funcionar – admitió una no muy segura Rose mientras me miraba ladeando la cabeza examinándome, supongo que imaginándose una Bella sexy y inocente.

Todo paso muy rápido, comenzaron hablar entre ellas y sorprendentemente no discutieron, miraron mi cabello, mi maquillaje, mi ropa, ¡hasta mi ropa interior!, clasificaron mi guardarropa entre sexy, decente y sexydecente , según ellas no tenía suficiente ropa sexydecente, así que hicieron una lista de las compras que tendríamos que hacer el días siguiente

_Necesitamos:_

_Vestidos (muchos)_

_Zapatos de tacón alto (de todos los colores)_

_Ropa interior (sexy)_

_Maquillaje (mucho)_

_Hacer una visita a un salón de belleza_

_Hacer una visita al spa_

Al leer la lista casi salgo corriendo, ¡todo eso solo para mí! Si no moría mañana por tanta tortura me consideraría una heroína.

10:00 pm

-Listo Bella, lo hemos resuelto – dijeron después de haber hablado a solas

-¿Qué? – pregunte

-Mañana no iras a trabajar

-¡¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?

-Porque no podemos permitir que te vea antes de tu transformación, ¡tiene que ser impactante! – exclamo la rubia

-Sí, necesitamos que él se sorprenda y para eso necesitamos mínimo todo un día para lograrlo

-P…pero, pero…

-Pero nada, mañana no vas y punto – declaro Rose

Suspire, no quería faltar, ¡quería verlo! Aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero contradecir a Rose y Alice era imposible

-Está bien – dije resignada

Así que así fue, ellas se fueron con la promesa de que al día siguiente estarían temprano en mi apartamento para comenzar el día de compras, yo me quede sola otra vez sentada en mi sillón de cebra, mi estomago gruño y me di cuenta que no había comido nada, me levante y fui a mi cocina, después de unos minutos examinando que podía comer hice pasta, después de media hora yo estaba de vuelta frente al televisor con un plato de pasta enfrente mío, una noche tranquila, así era como me gustaba pasar las noches aunque algunas veces me sentía sola, a las 11:30pm fui a la cama, acostada mientras miraba el techo mi mente comenzó a divagar, en realidad les había mentido a mis amigas, no sabía con exactitud lo que quería de Cullen, cuando lo vi por primera vez quise fallármelo, luego cuando descubrí que era el socio 99 quise como a todos quitarle su puesto, pero ahora no sabía qué era lo que quería, follar nunca se mesclaba con el trabajo, pero ¿qué pasaba cuando te querías follar al trabajo?, ¿y si no podías follar con el trabajo, porque era el trabajo?

Aj, ahora todo estaba de cabeza, sabía que esta noche no llegaría a ninguna conclusión así que deje de atormentarme y decidí no pensar, me coloque los audífonos de mi ipod y escuche yiruma, la suave melodía me tranquilizo.

Pero eso no impidió que mi cerebro le siguiera dando vueltas al asunto, ahora me tendría que preparar para otra lucha, pero en este caso no era Alice vs Rosalie, esta vez era yo vs yo, mi lucha interior

"RAUND 3"

* * *

**les guto?**

**plissssss dejen reviews!**

**pasense por mi one short!**

**bye**


	7. De Diabla a Angel

**CAP 7: DE DIABLA A ANGEL**

Cuando dijeron "temprano" yo creí que se referían a las 8:00am o algo después, no que llegarían a las ¡6:30!

-¡Bella! , Bella, Bella, Bella…

Puta su madre

-Bella, Bella…

En ese momento odiaba a la madre que dio vida a esa molesta voz.

-¡CARAJO BELLA!

Y entonces otra vez caí de la cama, pero esta vez no fue mi culpa, una de las 2 putas a las que llamaba mis amigas me había empujado.

En el suelo supe que esto era una batalla perdida, perezosamente abrí los ojos

-Para tu suerte no me golpee la cara – dije una vez de pie mientras me estiraba – porque si me volvía hacer una marca no descansaría hasta que ambas perdieran los pechos

-¡Dramática! – grito Alice desde la cocina

-Después nos amenazas Bella, ve a darte una ducha y cámbiate – Rosalie con su común tono mandón me empujo hasta el baño

Me mire al espejo, unas muy leves ojeras decoraban mis ojos, la marca del golpe era ya casi invisible y mi cabello era un nido de ratas, no me sorprendería que una de ellas saliera a saludarme atreves del espejo, me desvestí y entre el agua caliente, automáticamente suspire de alivio, me tome mi tiempo en la ducha y después de 20 minutos salí envuelta en una toalla, pude ver que mi ropa ya estaba escogida y lista encima de mi cama (NA: la ropa en mi perfil), bueno al menos esta vez no me obligarían a llevar tacones y un vestido para ir de compras, me maquille ligeramente, con base, delineador negro y brillo labial, me seque el cabello y salí a la cocina.

Fue raro ver a mis 2 mejores amigas juntas tomando un café, fue raro pero se sintió muy bien, no sé por qué no las había presentado antes, me sentía bien estando con las 2.

-¡Buenos días! – salude con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Y ese ánimo? – Pregunto Alice – creí que nos sacarías los pechos – agrego divertida

Me reí

Fui y me serví un café, recorrí con la mirada mi departamento, cuando vi la puerta entreabierta, eso me hizo recordar algo.

-¿Cómo entraron aquí? – pregunte temiendo la respuesta

-Alice tiene llave, no me preguntes como la consiguió, no lo sé – dijo la rubia

-¿Tienes la llave de mi departamento? – pregunte a la enana

-Sip – contesto mientras se metía una tostada en la boca – la tengo porsiacaso, contigo nunca se sabe, es mejor estar prevenida para alguna emergencia.

En eso tenía razón

-Por cierto Bella – dijo Rose – ayer con todo el alboroto no te pregunte, pero ¿Qué le paso a tu frente?

Alice soltó unas risitas

Puse los ojos en blanco, otra vez tendría que contra la historia de la resaca…

…

-¡Solo uno por favor! – 4 horas después estábamos en el centro comercial, en una de las innumerables tiendas que íbamos visitando, habían pasado 2 horas desde que habíamos llegado y hasta ahora solo habíamos comprado ropa, no me quería ni imaginar lo que haríamos el resto del día.

Y aquí me tenían, una de las abogadas más prestigiosas en Chicago, una zorra que había follado con casi toda la población masculina, exitosa y rica, rogando para que Alice le diera permiso de escaparse 5 minutos para follar con alguien

-Alice… ¡por favor te juro que no me demoro nada! ¡Solo uno!

-No – ni siquiera me dedico una mirada, ella seguía absorta escogiendo mi nueva ropa

Hice mi berrinche de niña pequeña y fui con Rose que no estaba muy lejos, también escogiendo mi ropa

-No quiere – me queje

-Te lo dije – suspiro, ¡no era justo!, Rosalie ya se había tirado a 2 y yo aun no iba ni uno, si no tenía un puto orgasmo en media hora terminaría en un manicomio.

Recorrí la tienda con la mirada, y como siempre algunos estabas mirándome con algo más que solo curiosidad, mire Alice y ella tenía una pila de ropa en cada brazo, no se daría cuenta si me iba por 5 minutos, ¡solo 5 minutos!

Escogí de entre el grupo de hombres que me miraban.

Ojos negros profundos, cabello negro y guapo, había escogido a mi presa, y como toda depredadora fui hasta él con una seguridad única

-Hola – salude, no tenía tiempo para juegos previos así que fui de frente al grano - ¿te parezco atractiva? – no sé porque preguntaba eso, estaba claro que me deseaba

-Si – dijo con una sonrisa recorriendo mi cuerpo con la mirada.

-OK ¿quieres pasarla bien? – Le guiñe un ojo siendo coqueta- sabes a lo que me refiero – agregue

Pareció sorprendido y no supo que decir, lo tome como un si

Caminamos a paso acelerado, o mejor dicho yo lo arrastre mientras las miradas curiosas de las personas nos seguían.

Lo lleve hasta el baño de mujeres, felizmente no había nadie, lo metí conmigo en uno de los baños, una vez dentro lo empuje haciendo que se sentara en el inodoro cerrado, no perdí más tiempo y me senté encima de él con cada pierna a su costado, comencé a besarlo apasionadamente, al parecer lo había tomado con verdadera sorpresa porque tardo en responder, lo que no tardo es en ponerse duro, tome una de sus manos que se hallaba en mi cintura y la puse en uno de mis pechos, gemí al sentir como lo acariciaba, saque un condón de mi bolsillo y se lo extendí.

-Póntelo – le ordene, al perecer eso lo éxito mucho mas, se estaba bajando el cierre del pantalón…cuando mi infierno llego

-¡Bella! – grito una voz chillona detrás de mí

-Mierda – susurre contra los labios del chico

Alice

Había olvidado cerrar con seguro la puerta y Alice estaba detrás de nosotros con expresión reprobatoria, había sido una estúpida al pensar que ella no se daría cuenta que había desaparecido

Me tomo del brazo con una fuerza que creí que no tenía y me saco a rastras del baño

-¡Noooo! – gritaba yo, ganándome la mirada de toda la gente alrededor mío

-¡Esto es el colmo! – Me reprendía mientras me arrastraba – ¡te dejo de vigilar por un instante y te desapareces con un tipo que ni conoces! – me reprochaba, llegamos hasta donde estaba Rosalie quien se partía de la risa.

"Maldita perra"

La mire mal y le enseñe el dedo, ella se hizo la ofendida y se puso a reír aun más fuerte.

¡No era justo!

Me probé toda la ropa que Alice quiso, le hice caso en todo lo que me decía con el fin de que me perdonara y me dejara sola mínimo para ir al baño, no lo hizo, sabía que a Alice no le duraba mucho su enojo, estaba segura que hoy en la tarde cualquier rastro de enojo se habría evaporado, pero ¡es que no me dejaba sola ni un segundo!, y al parecer el mundo se había confabulada en contra de mi pues cuando iban pasando las horas habían mas y mas bombones, y yo aquí, como la santa que no soy.

No preste mucha atención a la ropa que me compraban, así que pudieron querer vestirme como conejita de playboy y yo no me enteraría, incluso creo que me gustaría.

Eran las 2:00PM Y yo ya tenía hambre, pero claro el par de monstros que tenia a mis costados estaban tan concentradas en las compras que no se daban cuenta de las pequeñas necesidades humanas

-Chicas… - llame mientras Rose y Alice miraban un montón de vestidos y zapatos en otra tienda

-¿Hola? – pregunte, y juro que casi escuche mi eco, estaba sola

-¡Chicas! – llame desesperada, ¡tenía hambre!

-¿Qué? – respondió Rose sin mirarme.

-Tengo hambre – dije como niña pequeña

Ambas suspiraron y fuimos a almorzar, prácticamente lo devore todo, cuando acabe de comer ellas me miraban con una ceja levantada, no me dejaron descansar y rápidamente me llevaron a otra tienda.

Estaba jodida

Dos horas después salimos de la ultima tienda, y esta si era la última tienda, ya no teníamos brazos para tantas bolsas otra vez, así que nos dirigimos al coche de Alice, era la tercera vez que nos quedábamos sin brazos para sostener todas las bolsas, no quería ni pensar cuanta ropa habían comprado solo para mí.

Cuando regresamos al centro comercial, porque si, regresamos, no solo íbamos por ropa al parecer, me informaron que ahora tocaba el cabello, limpieza de cutis, manicura, pedicura, etc.

Así que el par de locas me llevaron a una de los estilistas de Rose, que según ella hacia milagros, me sentaron en un silla frente a un enorme espejo, esperamos unos segundos y apareció un hombre que de "hombre" no tenía nada, saben a lo que me refiero, era gay.

Saludo a mis amigas con dos besos a cada una y se giro a verme a mí, ellas le explicaron lo que querían que hiciera conmigo, él pregunto ¿por qué querían que yo, siendo sexy, ahora me convirtiera en una mescla de monja nudista? No pude evitar reír cuando vi la cara de mis amigas.

Mi cabello era largo hasta la cintura, completamente lacio y de un marrón bastante oscuro, casi negro, lo único que les pedí fue que no recortaran el largo de mi cabello, me había costado mucho tenerlo así y no quería que ahora me lo cortaran, ellos me dijeron que no me preocupara, que cortármelo no estaba en el plan.

"Perfecto, ahora tienen un plan" pensé con sarcasmo

Después de unos minutos de hablar los 3 en privado regresaron con una gran sonrisa cada uno, ¿ya había dicho que estaba jodida? Me cambiaron de lugar a un cuarto mas privado sin espejo, me sentaron en una silla mucho más cómoda y supe que estaría mucho tiempo sentada, a los lados habían estantes llenos de herramientas para el cabello, algunos no los conocía para ser sincera, escuche como "Javier" (el estilista) cancelaba todas sus citas, el cuarto no era muy grande pero si lujoso, no esperaba menos de Alice y Rose, era obvio que me trajeron con el mejor.

La verdad no sé que me hicieron en el cabello, solo sabía que el culo ya me empezaba a doler de tanto tiempo que estaba sentada, Alice y Rose no me quitaba la mirada aprobando cada paso que hacían conmigo, no había espejo así que no supe lo que hacían, me pusieron muchas herramientas en el cabello, incluso recuerdo que llego a pesarme la cabeza, usaron diferentes cremas, yo no dije ni mierda, solo dios sabía si saldría cuerda de este lugar.

4 horas después…si, ¡4 HORAS! , yo ya no sentía mi culo, incluso llegue a pensar que la raya de mi trasero se había borrado, ellos me miraron satisfechos, los tres suspiraron mirándome con una sonrisa de complicidad, Javier extendió sus manos sin dejar de mirarme y mis amigas le chocaron los 5.

-¿Qué tal estoy? – pregunte insegura

-Cariño, no hay palabras para describirte – me respondió Javier – ¡dios! ¡Qué bueno que soy!

Alice y Rose le dieron un beso a cada mejilla y saltaron de alegría

Bueno, al parecer no podía estar tan mal

-Déjenme verme – pedí levantándome de mi asiento, me estire incomoda por haber estado mucho tiempo en una sola posición.

-No Bella, aun no, ¡la transformación no está completa! – Alice dijo

-¿Qué? no pienso salir de aquí sin verme al menos

5 minutos después nos dirigíamos a un spa, que quedaba dentro del centro comercial en el piso 3, yo había dicho que no saldría de allí sin verme y aquí estoy, no tengo ni idea de cómo me veo pero eso no le importo a nadie y me sacaron igual.

Las personas y mayormente los hombres se quedaban mirándome y no es que antes no lo hubieran hecho pero ahora me miraban diferente, antes lo hacían como si me desvistieran con la mirada, puro y simple deseo, pero ahora…me miraban como un amor platónico, como un ángel, por primera vez no me sentí deseada, me sentí querida, me miraban como si yo fuera algo inalcanzable, un brillo en sus ojos me decía que estaban mirando una belleza sin igual y celestial.

Incluso me atrevería a decir que me miraban intimidados y con respeto, ahora sabía que no cualquiera se me acercaría y me insinuaría algo indecente.

Alice y Rose me sonreían cada vez que yo las miraba y no me dejaron ni un segundo verme a ningún espejo.

Caminamos sin detenernos hasta "paraíso" un spa al que nunca había ido, pero del cual había recibido muy buenas sugerencias. Entramos y nos atendieron rápidamente a pesar de que había gente esperando, al parecer mis amigas ya eran conocidas aquí.

Esta vez al menos supe que no estaría incomoda, nos hicieron de todo, comenzando con masajes, depilación, manicure, mascaras, ect, pero como era de esperarse se centraron principalmente en mi, mis amigas fueron muy especificas con todo el personal, según ellas me tenía que ver perfecta, así que cuando ellas ya habían terminado su tratamiento, yo no estaba ni por la mitad del mío.

-Chicas, tengo que preguntarles – dije mientras ellas leían un revista y yo tenía la quinta mascara exfoliante -¿desde cuándo se llevan mejor? No las he visto discutir desde ayer

Según yo recuerde ellas no habían peleado ni una sola vez, o no que yo las haya visto, eso me pareció raro pues ayer en mi departamento no dejaban de discutir e incluso tuve que sostener Alice para que no le pegara a Rose

-Oh, pues hicimos un acuerdo – respondió Alice sin despegar sus ojos de la revista que tenía en sus manos

-Si – continuo Rose – hicimos una tregua mientras tú "transformación" durara, después ya podíamos desfigurarnos la cara entre nosotras

-Oh gracias – dije algo confusa ¿tenía que agradecer?

-No hay problema Bella, eres nuestra amiga, además no íbamos a lograr hacer un buen trabajo contigo si no dejábamos de discutir – aclaro la teletuvi

Les sonreí y hubiera llorado, pero la máscara que tenia encima parecía botoxs, no podía mover ni un musculo de mi cara.

Y así se paso todo un día de transformación, Alice y Rose no me dejaron verme al espejo en ningún momento, eran las 8:00pm cuando por fin salimos del centro comercial.

Wau, todo un día de tortura y había sobrevivido

Por más que roge para que dejaran verme en un espejo ellas insistieron en que querían que llegara a casa para verme, pero no fue precisamente a mi departamento a donde me llevaron, fuimos a la casa de Alice, los padres de ella habían muerto hace mucho, Alice había ido a vivir en la casa de sus padres, una hermosa casa elegante y grande, esta organizaba grandes fiestas en sus casa así que todos la conocían.

Cuando llegamos me hicieron entrar primero y me miraron completamente satisfechas, creo que incluso vi lagrimas.

Sin decir palabra trajeron un espejo enorme y lo colocaron al frente mío

Me vi

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Ok, ok me estoy volviendo demasiado gritona

Amabas me miraron desconcertadas por mi actitud…pero…es que…¡mírenme!

Ya sabía por qué todos me habían estado mirando

¡Me veía hermosa!

Cabello suavemente ondulado, de un color chocolate, lo habían cortado pero solo lo suficiente, seguía largo pero ahora se veía más ordenado, mi rostro limpio de cualquier exceso de maquillaje, se veía suave.

Me veía angelical

Y como dije antes no es que antes me viera mal, al contrario todos querían saltarme encima, pero ahora me veía como una princesa, delicada, refinada pero no por eso menos hermosa, incluso yo misma me intimide con mi nueva apariencia.

-¡Las amo! – grite a ambas y las abrase completamente emocionada

Ahora era Bella, elegante, hermosa y con un toque sensual y misterioso, si esto no lograba llamar la atención de Edward (el desconocido) nada nunca lo haría y quizás si eso pasa considere la primera idea de Rose.

...

Las puertas de la empresa se abrieron para mí y yo entre después de dar un fuerte suspiro, este tenía que ser mi día, llevaba un suave vestido blanco que dejaba ver lo justo, ni más ni menos, pero igualmente era provocador, yo siempre había creído que la única forma de ser sexy era mostrando mucha piel, pero al parecer no. Rose y Alice habían llegado muy temprano a mi departamento y habían pasado horas arreglándome, no quede inconforme con su trabajo, al contrario, mi cabello lo tenía suelto y poco mas ondulado que el día anterior, los tacones altos hacían ver mis piernas infinitamente largas, pendientes, un collar, y algunas pulseras eran mi complemento.

Salude como si fuera cualquier otro día, como lo supuse todos se quedaron mirándome, algunas con envidia, y otros con admiración, en ninguno vi deseo o pasión, inspiraba respeto y no solo por ser importante en la empresa, ahora los hombres consideraban llevarme a cenar y no solo follar conmigo.

Nadie dijo nada, trataron de actuar lo más natural que pudieron pero no lo lograron, como siempre mis asistentes me dieron los recados y trabajos pendientes, di un par de órdenes y después de 10 minutos de indicaciones me hallaba en mi oficina bebiendo un café, muriendo por dentro.

Sabia cual era el siguiente paso, pero me orinaba de miedo al hacerlo.

Alice no demoraba en llegar y seguro llamaría para ver si ya había cumplido con esa tarea, así que aunque no quisiera tendría que ir a verlo.

Las piernas me temblaban mientras me levantaba de la silla e iba hacia el piso 99, el que tendría que ser mi piso, esta vez el ascensor no estaba malogrado, fue solo un piso pero lo sentí todo en cámara lenta, salude con la mirada a todos aparentando estar tranquila, tenia practica, no sé cuánto tiempo me quede parada frente a la puerta mirando la perilla, su secretaria no estaba así que no hubo quien me apresurase a entrar, necesitaba tiempo para hacer esto.

En realidad, necesitaba todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer esto

Respire un par de veces y tome la perilla entre mis manos temblorosas, era hora de presentarse como era debido y no como una vagabunda como había pasado antes.

¿Notaron que no toque la puerta?

Primer error

Tome el aire de superioridad con el que trataba a los demás y entre a paso decidido

Su oficina era mejor que la mía, estaba tal y como la recordaba, solo que ahora habían unos pequeños cambios, los archivos estaban ordenado d forma diferente, algunas fotos encima de su escritorio que no alcance a ver, una computadora nueva, mas archivos…

Y allí estaba él, un perfecto adonis sentado en el enorme sillón me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, y me encanto reacción.

-Buenos días señor Cull… - y entonces mire mejor

Mis ojos se desviaron hacia abajo y casi me cago allí

Escuchen bien porque solo lo diré un vez

Tomemos aire…

¡HABIA UNA CABEZA ENTRE SUS PIERNAS!

¡Oh, la, santa, mierda, pura!

Comprendí que no estaba sorprendido de mi nueva apariencia, ¡lo había sorprendido mientras le hacían sexo oral! Y desde donde pude ver era su secretaria.

-¡¿No sabe tocar la puerta? – me regaño enojado y divertido a la ves

No pude decir nada, Isabella Swan se quedo sin habla y dudaba mucho que algún día la recuperara.

¿¡Porque él!

¿¡Porque Edward Cullen!

Al parecer él había ganado una vez más


	8. Un Toque Acido

**chicas no tengo palabras para agradecerles el apoyo que me dieron, se que dije que actualizaria el domimgo pero aqui me tienen, el cap no es muy largo pero es importante para la trama, pero si estoy aqui es gracias a florcitacullen Y Allison Marle1 uatedes me recordaron cuanto me gusta escribir y por que, florcitacullen gracias por tus palabras no sabes cuanto me sirvieron y me alegra que me hayas escrito pues antes no sabia que habia gente tan linda que me leia, gracias, desde ahora se que siempre estaras para mi.**

**gracias tambien a todas las que me leen y dejan reviews y a las que solo leen tambien jejeje**

**recuerden plis agan publicidad a esta historia**

**este capi es para florecitacullen y allison marle1 ¡son lo mas chicas!**

**A LEER!**

* * *

**CAP 8: UN TOQUE ACIDO**

Mierda

Mátenme

¿Que se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora?

Decirle:

¡Hola Edward! Veo que te están haciendo un oral, ¿tu secretaria necesita ayuda? Porque soy muy buena con ese tipo trabajitos.

Esa definitivamente no era una opción

-Y..yo…esss…esta…baa… – y por si eso no fuera poco comencé a ponerme en ridículo tartamudeando, pero al menos denme puntos extras por hablar, creí que nunca más lo volvería hacer.

No podía despegar mis ojos de su entrepierna cubierta por la cabeza de su secretaria

Ósea ¡hola! Estoy aquí ¿pueden dejar de hacer eso?

-Listo señor…– dijo su secretaria mientras se ponía de pie y me dedicaba una sonrisa, tenía un bolígrafo en la mano derecha y en la otra apoyaba una libreta - …ya lo tengo – agrego señalando lo que tenía en la mano derecha

¿Pero qué…?

-Señorita Swan ¿se le ofrece algo? – pregunto Cullen alzando una perfecta ceja

Quise llorar de frustración cuando lo entendí

¡Ella había estado recogiendo su lápiz!... ¡No le había estado haciendo un oral, y yo con mi mente cochina había mal interpretado la posición en la que estaba!

Señoras y señores…ISABELLA SWAN

Mis ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas al darme cuenta lo que había estado pasando, había malinterpretado todo y una vez mas había quedado en ridículo.

Lo mire aun sin salir de mi estado de shock

"¡Bella mantén la compostura!" Me dijo una voz en mi cabeza. Perfecto, ahora escuchaba voces

No sé de donde saque la fuerza o el valor para seguir con el plan, aunque me hubiera llevado una sorpresa y hubiera quedado en ridículo, yo había prometido que no perdería otra batalla contra él.

Y así lo haría

No era estúpida ni mucho menos ingenua, no era débil ni fea, tenía dos piernas, dos brazos un culo y mucha personalidad, nadie me obligaría a sentirme incomoda o confusa, lo mire a los ojos y mi mirada se convirtió en el monstro en el que me había convertido en todo este tiempo.

Hace 6 años había dejado de ser una niña y no comenzaría hacerlo ahora

Isabella Swan no volvería a caer frente a Edward Cullen

-Siento interrumpir señor Cullen… – dije con firmeza mirándolo a los ojos, retándolo –…pero quería presentarme formalmente – agregue con una sonrisa, él abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, supongo que creyó que me había ganado otra vez, que equivocado estaba, aun no me conocía.

Cullen no bajo la guardia por mucho tiempo y rápidamente volvió a su expresión de desinterés y confianza.

-Como ya le habrán informado soy la socia 98 y como es lógico estoy a tan solo un piso de usted, si necesita algo no dude en llamarme – le guiñe un ojo – estaré encantada de ayudarlo

Me hubiera encantado tener una cámara para tomarle foto a su rostro, aun no se creía que le estuviera diciendo eso, ni que le haya coqueteado de esa manera en su oficina.

-Eee…claro señorita Swan – respondió aturdido

-Bueno, eso era todo, pasó a retirarme, tengo muchos pendientes, un gusto

No espere a que contestara, y rápidamente me di media vuelta, camine hasta la puerta lentamente y contorneando las caderas un poco más de lo usual, sentí su potente mirada en mí todo el tiempo hasta que desaparecí cerrando la puerta.

Camine con paso decidido respondiendo cada saludo como siempre, me mantuve inexpresiva, entre en el ascensor y vi mi reflejo, cualquiera que me viera no sospecharía que por dentro era todo un caos.

Llegue a mi piso y con tranquilidad me dirigí a mi oficina…

"Ya falta poco Bella"

"Espera…espera…"

Me decía a mi misma

El entrar a mi oficina cerré la puerta y me deje caer allí mismo, di un fuerte suspiro de alivio porque todo había acabado y aunque había tenido un pequeño inconveniente lo había superado y seguí adelante aunque por un momento creí que me desmayaría, lo hice, y aquí me encuentro, vencedora por primera vez delante de Cullen.

La primera batalla ganada por Bella Swan, la primera de muchas

Después de recuperar la compostura me levante del suelo con torpeza y fui hasta mi sillón, di un fuerte suspiro y me dispuse a trabajar, tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que mi mente no divagara y se acercara peligrosamente a Cullen y a toda su perfecta masculinidad…perdón, humanidad. Horas tras horas de trabajo me sirvieron de relajación, sé que es una manera muy rara de relajarse, pero con el trabajo hacia que dejara de pensar en lo demás y me concentrara, como era de suponerse Alice llamo, pregunto cómo fue todo y me rehusé a contarle ahí mismo y por teléfono, si comenzaba a platicarle sobre el incidente de la mañana y como lo había solucionado no podría volver a poner mi mente en el trabajo y eso no me convenía, así que la cite para la hora del almuerzo en un restaurante que no quedaba muy lejos de la firma, ella acepto feliz y quedamos en vernos allí.

La hora indicada llego y yo me dirigí puntualmente al punto de encuentro, Alice ya estaba allí con un brillo en sus ojos que era difícil de no ver incluso a kilómetros

-Hola - salude sonriente

-¡Hola! – respondió con su común voz de campanitas

Vi que se disponía a interrogarme pero yo tenía que saber algo antes, o más bien necesitaba que me lo confirmara

-¡Espera! – exclame poniendo una mano entre nosotras – antes de que el interrogatorio comience te quiero preguntar algo

Ella espero paciente la pregunta

-¿Ya follaste con Jasper verdad?

-Mejor dicho nos hemos reconciliado – aclaro

-Si, como sea, pero ya te atravesó

-¡Bella! No es la forma de decirlo

"Alice la pura"

Llame al mesero y cada una pidió su plato, comimos entre risas y comentarios, le conté todo lo que había pasado con Cullen y ella escucho atenta, era raro en Alice que se mantuviera callada así que aproveche esa ventaja, ella me felicito por mi seguridad frente a él y me recomendó que siguiera así, no podíamos demostrarle lo insegura que me sentía frente a él, cuando terminamos, pagamos la cuenta y caminamos juntas hasta la empresa, estuvimos conversando hasta que Alice tuvo que despediré en su piso y yo seguí subiendo.

No vi a Cullen por el resto del día pero no me extraño, seguro tenía muchos pendientes que atender, tal vez me salve de verlo pero no de escuchar hablar de él, todos mis asistentes no paraban de hablar sobre lo hermoso que era, era lógico teniendo solo mujeres y gays en mi equipo, al parecer a todas les había encantado Cullen, y cuando fui a arreglar algunas cosas a otros pisos me di cuenta que me equipo no era el único afectado por su presencia en la empresa, la verdad no las culpaba, el hombre estaba como para amarrarlo a mi cama y no dejarlo salir nunca, toda la firma estaba de cabeza por Edward Cullen.

A las 7:00 pm todos se despedían y apagaban sus computadoras, incluyéndome a mí, llame a Alice y le dije que pasaría por su piso para ir a cenar juntas con Rose, ella acepto encantada, a los 10 minutos las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejándome en el piso donde trabajaba mi amiga, la encontré despidiéndose de Jasper, casi tuve que traer una grúa para separarlos, cuando al fin lo logre la saque del edificio y la lleve al restaurant donde siempre nos encontrábamos, nos reunimos con Rose quien me interrogo sobre la mañana, como Alice ella también me felicito, reímos, conversamos e hicimos planes para el fin de semana, la verdad no quedamos en nada pues no podíamos ponernos de acuerdo, al final quedamos en vernos uno de estos días para decidir a donde ir.

La noche termino y tome un taxi hasta casa, al llegar el portero como siempre me saludo con cortesía, subí al ascensor y espere pacientemente a que llegara al piso de mi departamento, cuando lo hizo saque mis llaves y entre a mi hogar.

Esa noche no hice mucho, vi un poco de televisión, arregle un poco el desorden y me prepare para ir a la cama, una vez allí me acurruque y cerré los ojos…

_… fue cuando sentí un brazo frio a mi alrededor, no me asuste, ya estaba acostumbrada a sentir su cuerpo junto a mí, suspire feliz y me acomode más cerca de él, afuera llovía y eso hacia mas intima nuestras cercanía_

_-Duerme hermosa – me susurro suavemente._

_-¿Te quedaras conmigo? – pregunte aun con los ojos cerrados_

_-Siempre – susurro muy cerca de mi oído_

_-Te amo - murmure contra su pecho_

_-Te amo – respondió él con delicadeza dándome un beso en el cabello_

_Respire profundamente su exquisito aroma, inconfundible y característico…_

**-**vip-vip-vip-vip-vip

Solo vasto un pequeño ruido para despertar, tenia lagrimas en los ojos y mis puños estaban apretados con gran fuerza, respiraba agitadamente con suaves jadeos.

Vi mi reloj que aun sonaba, lo apague y leí la hora

5:30 am

Había olvidado modificar la hora de alarma

Demasiado temprano, eso me dejaba mucho tiempo extra para pensar y era lo último que necesitaba ahora.

Mantuve la calma y reprimí los sentimientos de nostalgia y amor, tenia practica en aparentar que todo estaba bien, tuve que aprender a mentir o Charlie me hubiera enviado de vuelta con Renée cuando era adolescente, tuve que hacer creer que yo estaría bien y que nada me había afectado, a todos les cree una Bella que no existía.

A todos les cree una Bella que había muerto el día en que descubrí la verdad.

Y es que una zorra no es zorra por que quiere, es zorra por que el amor la hizo así

Como yo

Corrí por el parque de siempre, pero esta vez no ayudo, incluso corrí mas que de costumbre, pero su voz y su olor no quisieron salir de mi cabeza, este sueño lo había tenido muchas veces antes, siempre era algún recuerdo de cuando él subía a mi habitación y se quedaba conmigo por las noches, mi mente no quería dejarlo ir incluso aunque hubieran pasado 6 años, 6 interminables años en los que había cambiado para mal.

De repente mis piernas ya no querían sostenerme, camine con paso vacilante hacia una banca a un extremo del parque y me senté.

La dulce Bella que alguna vez había sido ya no existía, mi cambio fue radical y fatal, pero ni mi familia ni amigos se dieron cuenta, tal vez ellos no quisieron darse cuenta, en aquellos meses después de que él me dejara, nadie se dignaba siquiera a mirarme a la cara, era como si no supiesen que decir, como si alguien muy cercano a mí hubiera muerto y ellos no sabían cómo actuar a mi alrededor, pero ahora que lo pienso bien quizás tenían razón, una parte de mí murió y él con mi parte más dulce se fueron como si nunca hubieran estado allí, tal y como lo prometió.

Enserio fue "como si nunca hubiese existido"

Pero no conto con que yo no quisiera olvidarlo, él no conto con que yo sí lo dejara existir en mi corazón y cabeza, y poco a poco solo en mi cabeza y recuerdos

Ellos no quisieron ver que Bella se iba, poco a poco dejaba de ser dulce, poco a poco dejaba de ruborizarse, poco a poco dejaba de sonreír y poco a poco su corazón dejo de latir

Y cuando miraron ya era demasiado tarde, ella se había ido y yo había nacido

Pero actué demasiado bien, actué con absoluto cuidado, como si nada en mí hubiera cambiado, cada día me despertaba sola, cada día sonreía con falsedad, cada día respiraba porque tenía que respirar, cada día miraba a los ojos de alguien y hacia que pensara que estaba bien, y ellos nunca se dieron cuenta

Recuerdo que yo era una chica dulce y sensible, con sueños y esperanzas, era romántica, cursi e increíblemente estúpida, yo quería que mi primer beso fuera diferente y especial, quería que mi primera vez fuera con mi príncipe azul

Nada de eso paso

Mi primer beso estuvo muy lejos de ser romántico y especial

Y mi primera vez…fue con la persona que yo pensé era mi príncipe azul

Cuando él se fue ya no tenía nada que perder, estaba rota por dentro y por fuera, ya no había nada que cuidar, ya no tenía mi virginidad, ya no era pura, y me sentí sucia

Era como si él me hubiera sellado, como si hubiera marcado mi alma y cuerpo, pero yo no quería pertenecerle de ninguna forma, así que trate de de borrar cualquier rastro de él.

Me convertí en una zorra

-Señorita ¿se encuentra bien?

Una voz masculina me interrumpió, abrí los ojos y me encontré con un policía algo mayor que me miraba con preocupación y ternura.

-Sí, estoy bien – afirme

-Como la vi llorar pensé que necesitaba ayuda – dijo mientras me extendía un pañuelo

"¿Llorar?" pensé. Tome el pañuelo que me ofrecía y toque mis mejillas empapadas, sin darme cuenta había estado llorando mientras recordaba

-Gracias – agradecí secándome las lágrimas

Le devolví el pañuelo y me puse de pie, le agradecí una vez más y con paso lento camine hacia casa

Como duele fingir estar bien

* * *

ME HE DADO CUENTA QUE CUANDO ESTOY TRISTE SOY MAS CREATIVA Y ESCRIBO VERSOS QUE PUEDEN CONMOVER A LA GANTE JEJE

DEJEN REVIEWS

¡NOS VEMOS ES DOMINGO CON OTRO CAPI!


	9. ¿Nosotros?

**olaaaa! estoy muy feliz, les cuento que he estado vagando por una pagina de crepusculo llamada _krisella and robward _que por cierto se las recomiendo, y me he encontrado con muchas chicas k leen esta historia, este capi iva hacer publicado maniana pero gracias a ellas he publicado hoy, he conocido a 4 lindas chicas**

**Bree**

**Allison**

**Lily**

**Selito**

**son lo max chicas, me han alegrado el dia, jejejej un gusto averlas conocido y como lo prometido es deduda...aki esta el capi**

**las kiero**

**grax!**

**A LEER!**

**

* * *

****CAP 9: ¿NOSOTROS?**

Paso a paso los sentimientos descubiertos se iban ocultando otra vez, paso a paso volvía hacer fuerte y dominante, paso a paso mi corazón herido se hacía frio.

Bella regresaba

Camine erguida por la calle, algunos me miraban admirados, y otros no se decidían si acercase o solo mirar de lejos.

Entonces sentí que algo me faltaba

¡Me di cuenta que ya necesitaba un orgasmo! Y me prometí a mi misma conseguir uno el fin de semana, tendría que ir a cazar, no entendía como había durado tanto tiempo sin el placer del sexo.

Llegue a mi edificio y entre a mi departamento, lo primero que hice fue ver el reloj.

7:30 am

Puta madre

Tendría que darme prisa si no quería llegar tarde a la firma, corrí a través de la sala llegando a mi habitación, entre a mi baño y me di una rápida ducha, no podía creer que me haya demorado tanto tiempo en el parque, cuando salí envuelta en una toalla me puse un sexy vestido azul que era bastante pequeño con la espalda descubierta, solo un poco, altos tacones cerrados negros y arregle mi cabello en una sofisticada coleta, me maquille suavemente y un par de accesorios completaron mi imagen, dulce pero ardiente.

No comí nada pues ya iba tarde y yo nunca llegaba tarde a la empresa, fui hasta mi deportivo descapotable negro, subí a mi bebe y arranque a toda prisa, mientras manejaba no dejaba de mirar la hora, solo faltaban 10 minutos para las 8.

Cuando llegue casi corrí por toso el estacionamiento, entre y vi la hora

8:00 am

Suspire de alivio y salude a la secretaria que apuntaba en su computadora todas las asistencias y las horas de llegadas.

Me dirigí al ascensor y parado justo frente a mí estaba mi jefe.

-Buenos días señor – salude entrando en el ascensor

-Buenos días Swan – respondió con una media sonrisa

Aplaste el botón del piso 98 y comenzamos a subir lentamente, cuando hablo

-Swan, he querido hablar con usted desde la semana pasada, pero esperaba el momento en el que Cullen entrara en la empresa, ahora que lo hizo, me gustaría verla en mi oficina ahora mismo, vaya a dejar sus cosas en su oficina y diríjase a la mía lo más antes posible por favor

Eso me asusto

-Sí, señor

Llegue a mi piso y como siempre fui rodeada de mis asistentes que me indicaban las reuniones, papeleo, trabajos y mas

-Buenos días señorita Swan, aquí están sus mensajes, la información que pidió y la fotos, el diseñador llega la próxima semana - …bla bla y mas bla

Di indicaciones de lo que quería que hicieran y entre en mi despacho, por alguna razón quería tener un minuto de paz dentro de mi alocada vida.

Estaba algo nerviosa por lo que el jefe había dicho, que habría pasado ahora para que quisiera hablar conmigo con tanta urgencia, y que tenía que ver Cullen en todo esto.

Si algo no aguantaba era la incertidumbre

Deje mis cosas en mi escritorio y salí rápidamente hacia el piso 100, en el ascensor revise mi imagen, impecable, sexy y angelical, mis zapatos hacían ruido cuando camine por toda la extensión del piso 100, en el, no había más que 4 secretarias, el jefe se dedicaba mayormente a supervisar a los demás así que no necesitaba mucho equipo de trabajo, así es como su oficina era el doble de las demás y mucho más elegante.

-Buenos días Lily – salude a una de ella que estaba más cerca de la puerta

-Buenos días señorita Swan – saludo asintiendo

-El jefe me espera, ¿puedes avisarle que ya estoy aquí?

-Claro – dijo cogiendo el teléfono, marco un par de números y hablo – señor, la señorita Swan está aquí… sí, claro – y colgó – en un momento la entenderá

Asentí y camine hacia uno los sofás color cremas, cuando un de las secretarias capto mi atención, se movía incomoda en su asiento mientras se rascaba uno de los brazos, según sabia su nombre era Selito y había entrado hace un par de meses a la firma, la mire con cautela y me la acerqué interesada en ver que le pasaba.

-Hola – salude, ella sonrió débilmente algo tímida – ¿te sucede algo? – pregunte

-S…si, m…e pica mucho el cuerpo – tartamudeo sin dejar de moverse

- Déjame verte el brazo – dije cogiendo el brazo que se rascaba

"Oh Oh"

Pensé cuando lo vi, había muchas manchitas rojas en su brazo

Sarampión

Le sonreí queriendo ocultar mi sorpresa, mire a su compañera que estaba al lado de ella y le hable

-Hola…- vi su nombre en su identificación – Bree, ¿hace cuanto ella se está rascando así? – pregunte señalando a la chica que aun se rascaba por donde podía

-Uhhhmm…no lo sé, hace un par de días más o menos – respondió

-No, más tiempo que eso – afirmo la otra chica cual nombre era Allison

Mire a Selito

-Debes ir al hospital – recomendé no queriendo asustarla, quizás no era sarampión y yo la alarmaría en vano, era mejor que viera a un doctor, ella asintió

-Por cierto, pueden llamarme "Bella" – dije con una sonrisa a las chicas quienes me miraron sorprendidas pero sonrieron, yo casi no daba esas confianzas, pero por alguna razón me habían caído muy bien

Lily contesto el teléfono cuando sonó

-Claro señor – dijo

Colgó y se giro hacia mí

-Ya puede pasar señorita Swan… - la mire reprobatoriamente - …perdón, Bella

Sonreí

-Gracias – camine hacia la puerta y antes de entrar me gire – un gusto conocerlas chicas, nos vemos

-¡Adiós Bella! – escuche que respondió Bree alegre.

Tosa las demás la silenciaron y sonreí, eran muy simpáticas, abrí la puerta y entre, otra vez adopte mi expresión seria y segura

-Aquí estoy señor – dije al estar frente al jefe

-Siéntese por favor, solo falta Cullen y podemos comenzar

¿Cullen?

Como si hubieran llamado al diablo Cullen atravesó la puerta con su característica seguridad y elegancia, no importaba cuantas veces lo viera, nunca me acostumbraría a ese monumento de hombre, llevaba un fino traje negro que lo hacía ver más apuesto si eso era posible, su cabello desordenado que daba la impresión de haber tenido sexo hace poco y sus orbes miel.

Sus ojos se posaron en el jefe

-Buenos días señor – saludo con respeto con su suave voz, casi caigo de rodillas frente a él

Entonces sus ojos se posaron en mí, me recorrió con la mirada y al parecer le gusto lo que vio, recorrió un par de veces más mi cuerpo y me sentí desnuda, pero me gusto, el gusto no me duro mucho y rápidamente modifico su expresión de deseo por una de indiferencia como siempre

-Buenos días señorita Swan – saludo y yo solo sonreí, entonces dirigió rápidamente su mirada al jefe, resople, este hombre era de piedra ¿o qué?

-¿Me mando a llamar señor? –pregunto

-Si, siéntate Cullen – se sentó en la silla a mi costado pero parecía incomodo con nuestra cercanía, era como si se contuviera a hacer algo, apretaba los costados de la silla con fuerza y trataba de no mirarme, aunque le fue difícil, y lo comprendí, no era de piedra después de todo, había un pequeño bulto entre sus piernas que aseguraría no tenía antes.

-Bueno… - comenzó hablar el jefe - …los he reunido aquí porque son mis 2 mejores abogados, hace una semana hemos recibido un caso difícil y millonario – nos extendió un folder con el logo de la firma, abrí el mío y lo primero que vi fue la foto de una mujer, y no una simple mujer, era la millonaria Jane Vulturi - …como habrán escuchado esta enjuiciada por la muerte de su esposo 40 años mayor que ella, pues nos ha contactado y quiere que llevemos el caso, así que los he escogido a ustedes

¡Sí! Llevar un caso tan importante como este haría que subiera aun mas de puesto…¡un momento!...dijo ¿ustedes?

¡No podía ser cierto!

-Señor, cuando dice "ustedes" se refiere a…

-Tú y Cullen – aseguro

Mis ojos se abrieron al punto de querer salirse de sus orbitas

Me gire para ver a Cullen que al parecer también lo habían agarrado por sorpresa, miraba al vacio absorto en sus pensamientos, ¡esto estaba mal!

-Creí que se alegrarían – dijo el jefe esperando nuestras respuesta

Y yo no tenía ni idea de que hacer, no podía siquiera comportarme decentemente en su presencia y ahora ¿tenía que trabajar con él las 24 horas al día o más? , estaba loco, no podía aceptarlo, sabía que fallaría si me encerraban en una misma habitación con él, lo más probable es que después me denunciara por acoso sexual

-Yo acepto - esa maldita aterciopelada voz me interrumpió en mis Pensamientos

Mi cabeza se levanto y lo mire fijamente, ¿había aceptado?, ¡mierda!

Tendrían que acusarme de acosos sexual

-Yo también señor – dije segura de mi misma, Cullen me miraba con una sonrisa de victoria, si creía que había ganado estaba muy equivocado, aquí comenzaba la guerra.

Esto ya era personal, si él podía hacerlo, yo también

Sonreí con una arrogancia

-Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar, desde la próxima semana se mudaran a esta oficina, yo me iré de la ciudad por un par de semanas y ustedes, para mayor comodidad, podrán quedarse aquí

Mmmm muy buena idea, había muchos lugares cómodos donde me podía foll…

¡Bella!

Ok, ok

Había muchos lugares cómodos en donde trabajar

Asentí junto con Cullen que mantenía un pequeña y sexy sonrisa en el rostro, ambos estrechamos la mano del jefe cerrando el trato, hablamos un poco más del caso, había mucho que hacer y al parecer todo lo tendríamos que hacer juntos, investigaciones, papeleo, reunir declaraciones, hacer tal vez un par de viajes, ect, la lista era interminable e insoportable.

-Gracias por la oportunidad señor – exclamé

-Le prometemos que haremos un excelente trabajo – dijo él sonriéndome, algo escondía esa voz pero no supe qué.

Ambos salimos rumbo al ascensor, sonreí en forma de despedida a mis recientes amigas a la hora de salir y ellas me devolvieron la sonrisa, pude ver como miraba a Cullen y no me sorprendió, parecía como si en cualquier momento se le fueran encima, aplasto el botón y nos quedamos parados uno muy cerca de otro y mi mente solo podía pensar…

"No lo violes…aun no"

-Deberemos ponernos de acuerdo con algunas cosas – escuche que me dijo mirándome

Me gire y como de costumbre me deslumbro, trate de formar una idea coherente

Tome aire

-Es cierto – concorde recuperando la conciencia

-Me gustaría que se pasara por mi oficina después

Si, claro

-¿Qué le parece si usted va por la mía? – ya había estado en su territorio, ahora le tocaba a él

Lo vi dudar

-Claro, estaré por allí mañana

-Estupendo

El ascensor se detuvo cuando llego a su piso.

-Por cierto – dijo mientras las puertas se abrían – ¿nos hemos visto antes? Me parece que sí.

Pendejo. Él salió dejándome sola en el ascensor

-Tal vez – dije con una sonrisa picara en el rostro – en un parque – y las puertas se cerraron mientras él me miraba extrañado

Pero juro que pude ver una sonrisa en el último momento

…

-¡¿Estás loca? – grito Alice

-Un poco – conteste encogiéndome de hombros, me senté en mi sillón favorito y mire a Rose y Alice que aun no se creían que hubiera aceptado el caso con Cullen

-Si ya me di cuenta – concordó conmigo – eres débil Bella, te conozco y sé que si estás sola con él en menos de 5 minutos te lo follas

-¡Oigan! ¡No soy tan fácil! – Reclame, Rose soltó una audible carcajada y Alice alzo una ceja - ¿o sí? – ambas asintieron

Una zorra acepta cuando es una zorra, a mucha honra

-Chicas, tiene que confiar en mí, este caso es muy importante para la firma, si le demuestro al jefe que puedo manejarlo estoy segura que Cullen no tendrá oportunidad y yo seré la socia 99

-No lo había visto por ese lado – admitió la rubia

-Sigues estando en peligro – contradijo Alice

-¿Por qué? – pregunte, en peligro ¿yo?, si algo salía mal no sería yo quien estaría en peligro, sería el desprotegido y sexy Edward Cullen

-He visto a Cullen y créeme, caerás –sentencio, "es genial cuando tus amigas te apoyan y confían en ti" pensé con sarcasmo

-Alice, he follado con millones de chicos…

-Sí, pero ninguno como ese – dijo Rose interrumpiéndome - Bella, yo también lo vi cuando fuimos a zona cero, créeme, ninguno se compara con él

Tenía razón la muy puta, pero no se lo diría. No había ninguno como Edward Cullen

-Vamos chicas, no va a pasar nada – trate de convencerlas

Hubo un pequeño silencio, de esos que te advierten que algo grande va a pasar

-Está bien – respondió Alice después de examinarme con los ojos entrecerrados – pero si vas a ir a la guerra no puedes ir desarmada

-¿LA guerra? ¿Desarmada? – pregunte confusa

Ambas se miraron y se sentaron a cada lado de mí muy cerca, tuve miedo

-Si van a abusar de mí que sea rápido y no muy traumático – pedí mirándolas con sospecha, conocía esa expresión en sus rostros, tenían algo planeado

-jajajja, ya quisiera zorra – rio Rosalie

-Escucha muy bien Bella – dijo Alice con voz seria y la rubia dejo de reír – vas estar con Edward Cullen por tiempo indefinido, necesitas estar preparada, es por eso que te daremos algunos consejos que debes seguir ¿ok?

Asentí, Alice se veía tan sabia en estos momentos

-Bien – suspiro Rosalie y mi cabeza se giro hacia ella – primero, nunca pero nunca lo veas a los ojos mas 5 segundos, puede ser mortal

-¿No mirar a sus ojos? ¿Qué clase de regla estúpida es esa? – inquirí incrédula

-La que evitara que termines en su cama – respondió Alice

Lo pensé mejor y pude ver que tenía toda la razón del mundo, ya muchas veces me había perdido en sus orbes doradas como la miel, sexys y dulces a la vez

-Está bien – me rendí – prosigan

-Regla numero 2 – anuncio Rose – no contacto físico

Mierda, y yo que tenía planeado tocarle el paquete de "casualidad"

- Regla 3 – continuo Alice – trata de no pensar en lo bueno que se ve en ropa…o sin ella

Difícil, pero no imposible

-Y… - dijo Rose poniendo suspenso – regla 4, la más importante, por ningún motivo veas su trasero

Con esta se pasaron

-¡Pero si es lo primero que veo en un hombre! – reclame

-Lo sabemos, por eso te lo decimos – argumento la rubia

Bufe

-O sea que prácticamente tengo que mirar al suelo todo el tiempo y mantener mis manos amarradas a mi espalda, sin contar que luchare todo el tiempo con mi mente morbosa

Ambas asintieron con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Todo sea por el puesto 99 – proclame alzando la mano en un puño

Pero para poder hacer esto tendría que tener municiones, no podría estar todo el día con Cullen sin tener orgasmos antes, me volvería loca, eso era seguro, así que desde hoy me alimentaria para la batalla que se aproximaba

-¡Vamos de caza! – grite viendo como Rose sonreía y Alice negaba con la cabeza

Que puedo decir…una zorra nunca aprende

* * *

NOS VEMOS LA PROX SEMANA

Y ESPERO K LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI CHICAS...DEJEN REVIEWS!

GRAX A LAS K ME LEEN!

TUKIZ


	10. Solo Un Roce

**ola chicas! muchasssssssssssss gracias por dejarme reviews enserio son fantasticas! el capi anterior fue el que mas reviews ha tenido desde que publique esta historia, son muy importante para mi lo aprecio mucho, un beso de edward para cada una de ustedes, para las que estan depres ¡reanimense! la vida puede ser muy dulce jejejje, y para las que estan enamoradas ¡disfrutenlo! y por ultimo para las preocupadas ¡relanjense! asi que para todas ellas un regalito especial de nuestro ed , un apasinado beso con lengua jajajajajja, es mi forma morbosa de agradecer, ah, y antes que me olvide, saludos para toas las xicas del chat _robward and krisella._**

**perdon si las hice esperar tanto pero recien he acabado un semestre y casi no he dormido, una noche me tome ¡15 tasa de cafe!, ha sido traumatico, pero aki estoy!, tengo vacaciones y nuevas y frescas ideas asi k preparense para lo que viene en los sig capis...sI me encuentran en el chat de ROBWARD AND KRISELLA y es muy noche eso kiere decir que toy escribiendo o toy haciendo trabajos jajaja**

**las recontra kierooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**grax!**

**OH Y TENGO OTRA HISTORIA NUEVA..."IRONIA", PASENSE PLISSSSSSSSSSS, NO ES LEMMON PERO ES MUY EMOCIONAL Y SI KIEREN TENER UNA LINDA MANICURA MORDIENSDOSE LAS UÑAS... ESTA ES SU HISTORIA, APOYENME EN ESTE PROYECTO.**

**AHORA**

**A LEER!**

**

* * *

**

**CAP 10: SOLO UN ROCE**

-Siiiii – chilló Rosalie completamente emocionada con la idea que acababa de tener

-Bella, mañana tienes que estar muy temprano en la empresa – me recordó la agua fiestas de Alice

-¡Por favor Alice! – Rogué – solo será un par de horas

-Siiiiiii… – volvió a chillar la barbie - …no, espera un momento – se puso seria y se golpeo la frente con la mano, al parecer había olvidado algo

-¿Qué? – pregunte aburrida de que no nos dijera nada

-Había quedado con Emmett para salir hoy a cenar

Eso es lo malo de tener amigas con novio

-Y yo había quedado con Jasper – "si Alice como no"

Las mire alzando una ceja, ahora lo siguiente que tocaba era que salieran corriendo dejándome sola y yo pasaría la noche masturbándome, ¡genial!, nótense el sarcasmo

-Chicas no me pueden dejar sola hoy – proteste

-¡Tengo un idea! – Grito la rubia entusiasmada -¡vamos en parejas!

-Siiii – grito Alice con su característica voz de teletuvi marión

-Ayyy mis amigas…se olvidan de una cosa nenas – dije con dulzura

-¿Qué? – contestaron las 2 al mismo tiempo

Tome aire

-¡YO NO TENGO PAREJA, PUTAS!

-Ohhh, tienes razón – respondió Alice, a veces mis amigas podían ser muy huecas

-Chicas, o salimos solo nosotras o no salimos, ¡he dicho!¡caso cerrado! – declare decidida

15 minutos después

-Emmett no…no me dejas…res…respirar – Emmett me tenía entre sus brazos con una fuerza descomunal

-Oh lo siento – se disculpo y se retiro al lado de Rose, estábamos en el estacionamiento del restaurante "ocumare", con Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett y yo, todos nos saludamos y entramos en grupo, mi plan al principio de la noche había sido otro pero aquí nadie me escucha, ahora tendría que pasar 2 horas viendo como las 2 parejitas felices se reparten saliva, y yo aquí, sin nadie a quien manosear

Todos íbamos bastante informales, yo llevaba unos jeans, un polo gris y una casaca negra encima.

El restaurant era bastante exclusivo, aunque informal, cuando nos dejaron pasar, o mejor dicho cuando Emmett los amenazo, nos dieron una mesa grande para 2 parejas y la amargada sola (yo), mentiría si dijera que no esperaba pasármela bien, ellos eran mis amigos y no habíamos hablado hace un par de semanas, pero era un poco difícil ver a mis amigas enamoradas y yo sin nada…¡¿Qué?Eso no lo pude pensar yo

Olvidemos que dije eso

Mire a mi alrededor y pude ver que un gran grupo de hombres me observaba, supongo que yo era la única a la que podían mirar pues era obvio que Rose y Alice no estaban disponibles

-¿Están listos para ordenar? – pregunto la camarera quien me dedico una sonrisa y me miraba, al instante supe lo que estaba pensando "la admiro, yo no saldría sola con 2 parejas felices", seguro era lo que pasaba por su mente.

Todos ordenamos nuestros platos y comenzó la velada

-Y que tal chicos no los he visto en un buen tiempo – dije

-Ni nosotros a ti Bell- contesto Jasper – bueno, en realidad yo te veo casi diario en la empresa pero no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar

-Si lo sé, lo siento- respondí apenada

-No te preocupes, sabemos que eres importante en la firma y debes estar muy ocupada - contestó

-Oye me entere que no te dieron el puesto 99…¡auch! ¡Rose! – exclamo Emmett y miro a Rosasile con el seño fruncido, ella me sonrió nerviosamente e hizo ademan de que se callara

Suspire, del último tema del que quería hablar

-Si…la verdad me sorprendió, pero no puedo hacer nada

-¿Y quien es el socio 99 ahora? – pregunto el grandulón

"El más sexy abogado de todos, Edward Cullen"

-¡¿Edward Cullen? – grito Emmett haciendo que todo el local se voltease a verlo, sonreía mientras se paraba de su lugar al lago de Rose

Por favor díganme que lo dijo por que lee mentes y leyó la mía, no porque está detrás de mí

-¡Emmett hermano! – esa maldita pero perfecta voz aterciopelada sonaba feliz y rejada, muy diferente a como estaba en la empresa, cerré los ojos aun sentada en mi sitio de espaldas a él.

-¿Cómo has estado? No te he visto desde la fiesta de reencuentro – Emmett sonaba muy emocionado con toque de nostalgia

-Si, estuve en Nueva York estos años, recién he llegado hace un par de meses - no podía verlo, pero podía decir que estaba sonriendo

-Ven, te presento a mis amigos – Emmett como siempre de inoportuno

Y cuando creí que las cosas no podían ir peor…

-¿Señorita Swan? – mi nombre en su voz afelpada me tomo por sorpresa, me había reconocido y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que voltear y tratar de no desnudarlo con la mirada

"Aquí vamos…"

Unos jeans desgastados, una camisa gris con una camiseta también gris en un tono más claro y su hermoso cabello despeinado,(NA: ropa en mi perfil) fue con lo que me encontré al verlo directamente, me había acostumbrado a verlo elegante en la oficina así que me sorprendí un poco, Edward se veía despreocupado e incluso más joven, pero igualmente sexy e irresistible, la verdad no importaba, podría haber estado con un costal y se seguiría viendo follable

-¿Ustedes se conocían? – Emmett con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro me saco de mis pensamientos

-Si, él es nuevo en la empresa – dije refiriéndome a Edward

-¡Wau! El mundo es tan pequeño – grito mi amigo con su típica sonrisa de niño pequeño

Sonreí igualmente, "si supiera que tan pequeño" pensé

-Es una sorpresa encontrarla aquí señorita Swan – dijo el dios griego con algo que identifique era…¿sarcasmo?

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando fui interrumpida

-¿Señorita Swan? – Emmett trato de arremedar a Edward y se hecho a reír – ¡vamos chicos! No están en el trabajo – rio otra vez – a ver…presentemos a todos formalmente, Edward ellos son mis amigos, Alice – Alice le sonrió con amabilidad – su novio Jasper – Jasper asintió con la cabeza en forma de saludo – Rose mi novia – Rosalie solo emitió un leve hola – y Bella – dijo señalándome a mi

Sus ojos dorados nos recorrieron a todos con amabilidad y se quedaron sobre mis orbes chocolates, eso solo logro ponerme más nerviosa de lo que estaba

-Edward ¿Qué te parece si te sientas con nosotros? – Jasper lo invito y yo quise arrancarle las bolas con los dientes

-¡Claro! – se encogió de hombros, ¡dios! Hasta haciendo eso se veía sexy

Luego de la rápida presentación todos ocupamos nuestros lugares y como era de esperarse Edward se sentó al lado mío, Alice y Rosalie no dejaban de dirigirme miradas de advertencia, sabía lo que esas miradas querían decir "Bella no le toques el paquete" "Bella enséñame donde están tus manos" "Bella no le mires el culo" bla bla bla

Pero que harían ustedes si tuvieran Edward Cullen sentado a tan poco distancia?

Creo que esa no era la pregunta correcta, la pregunta seria

¿Qué no haría teniendo a Edward Cullen sentado a tan poco distancia?

La camarera regreso con nuestros pedidos y Edward pidió el suyo, jamás me había sentido tan nerviosa y ansiosa, me sentía como una chiquilla sin experiencia, y eso era ridículo teniendo en cuenta cuanta experiencia tenía yo. Las manos me picaban al tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tocarlo, era frustrante

-¿Y que ha sido de tu vida Emmett? – Edward sonreía mientras hablaba

-Bueno, fui a la universidad a estudiar derecho

-¡¿Bromeas? ¿Tu estudiando derecho?

-No me has dejado terminar, lo deje al año y medio, solo lo intente estudiar porque mis padres lo quisieron así, pero al final termine boxeando en las ligas mayores ¿no habías escuchado hablar de mí antes?

-No, quizás se deba a que los ultimo 5 años he estado en Londres, me mude a Nueva York hace medio año pero al conseguir el puesto 99 en la empresa me mude a Chicago – era increíble, Edward era tan sencillo pero a la vez elegante, jamás me hubiera imaginado que estuviera tan preparado y aunque me costara siquiera pensarlo, ahora sabia porque el jefe lo eligió a él

-Wau, Londres, ¿estudiaste allí? – Emmett mostraba verdadero interés y Edward tenia la atención de todos los de la mesa

-Si, estudie derecho e hice una maestría allí mismo – sonrió cautivadoramente como de costumbre, y como de costumbre se me cayo la baba

-¡Bella y yo también estudiamos derecho! – exclamó Alice con su voz de campanitas – yo también trabajo en la firma, quizás no nos hayamos visto por que yo ocupo el piso 65 y mi novio Jasper… - señalo a Jazz – …en el piso 66

-Oh, no los había visto antes, de seguro es por lo que tú dices, trabajamos en diferentes pisos – el sexy imbécil sonrió

La camarera trajo el pedido a Edward y todos nos dispusimos a comer, la cena transcurrió entre risas y anécdotas, todos se divertían, todos menos yo, no hable nada en toda la noche y pareció que ni siquiera notaron que yo estaba allí, me era difícil de decir pero Edward en verdad parecía agradable y hasta divertido, esto que sentí era una especia de amor-odio que no quería sentir, bueno, quizás amor sea muy precipitado pero de algo estaba segura…Edward Cullen me gustaba y el problema no era solo eso, si no que me gustaba todo de él, desde su cabello perfecto hasta su genial personalidad.

Edward no era solo una cara bonita.

Pero si creí que la velada acabaría conmigo siendo ignorada estaba muy equivocada, todo iba bien, ellos reían y yo trataba de no tocarlo, cuando tan solo un acontecimiento cambio las cosas

De repente el tenedor que yo sostenía se me cayó al piso

Todos estaban tan concentrados en ser felices que nadie se dio cuenta, así que suspire y me agache por debajo de la mesa para recogerlo, una vez que lo tuve en mis manos me levante pero accidentalmente, y quiero remarcar ACIDENTALMENTE , rose el paquete de Edward quien se encontraba justo al lado mío.

Ups

Automáticamente se tenso y espere a que saliera corriendo y me pusiera un juicio por daños mentales irreparables, pero no lo hizo, una vez que yo me senté en mi sitio me quede mirándolo y mientras Jasper hablaba, él se volteo y me dedico una sonrisa picara, al parecer él lo tomo como si eso hubiera sido mi intención, cosa que NO fue así, pero supongo que no podía simplemente explicárselo, de por si la situación ya era vergonzosa

Hizo como si no hubiera pasado nada y lo agradecí, puso otra vez su atención en Jasper quien aun reía con los demás y cuando pensé que todo había acabado sentí una mano en mi muslo rosándolo suavemente, esa pequeña caricia recorrió todo mi cuerpo hasta el punto de hacer que me estremeciera, cuando vi de donde venia la mano pude ver que era Edward quien a simple vista parecía muy interesado en la plática, pero que observándolo con detenimiento mantenía la misma sonrisa picara que me había dedicado antes.

Me tense, pero no quite su mano

¿Quién en su sano juicio lo haría?

-¿Qué pasa Bella? Has estado muy callada toda la noche – Rose me miraba preocupada

Estaba por contestar cuando sentí que la mano que antes me acariciaba ahora hacia presión…un suave y excitante presión

-Na…nada – tartamudee sin tener el control de mi cuerpo, mire de reojo al cobrizo de mi lado quien se mordía el labio para no reír, me imagine mordiendo esos labios.

-Estas sonrojada, ¿tienes calor?¿tienes fiebre? – Alice ni se imaginaba cuanto calor hacia aquí

-N…no , Ali…lice , no es n…ada

Ellos volvieron a su conversación y yo discretamente retire su mano de mi pierna, pero yo no era ninguna estúpida, si él quería jugar…íbamos a jugar, encontré el momento preciso cuando él tomaba agua y dirigí mi mano a su miembro, lo toque lenta y suavemente, solo lo suficiente para que se ahogara con el agua captando la atención de todos

-¡Edward que pasa! – Emmett grito como siempre exagerando

Retire mi mano y sonreí con triunfo

-N…nada, so…so…solo, me aho…ge – aun tosía cuando contesto, no tenía ni idea en lo que se metía al querer jugar conmigo

-Debes tener más cuidado, ay distracciones que te pueden hacer perder el control – dije con sarcasmo, lo mire y sonreí sancarronamente, solo me miro fijamente.

-S…si, lo sé – Edward aun tosía un poco, yo me encogí de hombro y me puse a comer

El resto de la noche fue bastante interesante, Edward rosaba mi trasero haciéndome soltar pequeñas risitas y yo cariñaba con mi pierna su pantorrilla haciendo que solo sonriera y mirara a otro lado como si nada pasara, parecíamos 2 chiquillos enamor….jugando

Era como si nada y todo pasara entre nosotros, no nos dirigimos ni una palabra pero si muchas miradas, era raro sentir como si nada mas existiera y me asusto, claro que me sentía atraída por él, quien no, pero tenía miedo a sentir algo mas, eso nunca más pasaría, me lo había prometido

Llego el momento de despedirnos y el juego tuvo que terminar

-Ha sido un gusto volverte a ver Edward, ojala podamos reunirnos uno de estos días – dijo Emmett

-Claro, tu solo avísame - estábamos en el estacionamiento, todos se despidieron de él hasta que me llego el turno a mí

-Adiós Edward – dije lo más seria que pude

-Adiós Bella – sonrió divertido.

Di media vuelta para subir al jepp de Emmett, cuando sentí como Edward me dio una nalgada, me sonroje y vi a mi alrededor, nadie se había dado cuenta, maldito pendejo

-¡A donde quieren ir ahora chicas! – Emmett grito

Todos lo pifeamos y comprendió la indirecta

-Ok, ok, vamos a casa – rodo los ojos mientras contestaba

Mientras arrancaba observe como Edward se dirigía a un flamante volvo y un suspiro inesperado me recorrió, trate de detenerlo pero no lo logre, y lo que tampoco pude detener fue mirar su perfecto cuerpo, justo en ese momento se volteo, se dio cuenta que miraba su trasero y me guiño un ojo

Le sonreí traviesamente y nos dirigimos a casa

Una noche más tendría que masturbarme

* * *

no se cuando actualizare pero prometo no demorarme mucho

APOYENME EN MI NUEVO PROYECTO

**IRONIA!**

**Y LAS KE KIEREN PONER ESTA HISTORIA EN ALGUNA DE SUS PAGINAS O PROMORCIONARLA DE ALGUN MODO PUEDEN ESCRIBIRME Y ME COMUNICARE CON USTEDES. GRAX**

**TUKIZ**


	11. ¿Por Fin?

**OLA! aqui les traigo un nuevo capi, no es muy grande pero espero que les guste, todas me han apoyado mucho y aqui les traigo un regalito, sera que...¿por fin?jejje averiguenlo por ustedes mismas, gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes...**

**y contestare las dudas que me enviaron**

**clau: ola, no te preocupes, si me demoro un poco en actualizar no sera por que deje la historia, asi que tranquila y espera los capis que de todas maneras publicare, gracias por leer!**

**geri 18: jajaja gracias! me encanto tu review! y no le digas a nadie pero yo pienso lo mismo jajaja gracias por leer!**

**Jbpattinson: ola! se que todas ya queremos un lemmon b y e pero ya se acerca tranquila, aun no se cuantos capis tendra esta historia, pero sera largo y estoy pensando en hacerle una continuacion, claro va haber drama pero sera un poco mas adelante y por ultimo no estamos serca del final aun, gracias por leer y espero haber resuelto tus dudas.**

**no crean que me olvido de las dejan reviews, muchassssssssssss gracias, espero encontrarlas a algunas de ustedes en el chat de Robward y Krisella, gracias chicas se las kiere, bye**

**OH!**

**Y NO OLVIDEN QUE TENGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, PLIS APOYENME EN ESTA AVENTURA..**

**IRONIA**

**A LEER!**

* * *

**CAP 11: ¿POR FIN?**

Piso 100

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron frente a mí y di un ultimo vistazo a mi piso, no pasaría mucho tiempo por aquí así que mentalmente me despedí, era increíble lo rápido que había pasado la semana, era lunes, el día en el que me mudaría de piso por tiempo indefinido.

Sin darme cuenta hoy comenzaba la guerra, no sé cómo se me fue la semana, pero paso sin siquiera darme cuenta…

Después de la "desastrosa" cena en la que nos encontramos con Edward fui a mi casa a masturbarme, supongo que no necesitaran mucho detalle para saber, pero esa vez había sido raro, no había podido dejar de pensar en Edward mientras me hacia el trabajito manual, solo podía verlo a él gimiendo en mi oído y penetrándome violentamente, como me gustaba que lo hicieran, solo podía imaginarme a él diciéndome que se correría, que repitiera y gimiera mi nombre una y otra vez, solo a él con sus fuertes brazos rodeándome y besando mi cuello, todo mi cuerpo….uffff, mejor no sigamos

Como iba diciendo, la semana no paso con muchos incidentes, no sé si se estaba escondiendo de mí o fue la casualidad, pero no nos vimos, mis asistentes me informaron que él había venido algunas veces a mi oficina y había preguntado por mí, pero yo nunca estuve, me maldije, pero supongo que no podía hacer nada ahora, y cuando fui a verlo a su piso me dijeron lo mismo, que no se encontraba en ese momento, ni modo, pero fue una pena no poderlo verlo a él y a su lindo trasero.

En la semana trace mi plan y trate de tirarme a todos los que pude, necesitaba refuerzos si estaba dispuesta a estar con Edward todo el tiempo sin empujarlo contra un pared y gritarle que me folle, así que así lo hice, no me pidan nombres porque no los sé, mejor hare una lista y un muy breve resumen del orgasmo

El banquero – bueno, pero no muy bueno

El empleado del supermercado – para tener un equipo tan pequeño lo hizo bien

El de la librería – los libros pueden ser muy cómodos, pero el orgasmo deficiente

El vecino de Alice – muy bien, joven, pero sabía lo que hacia

El vecino de Rose – ella ya se lo había tirado, así que fue por recomendación

El del antro – estaba un poco borracha, pero ni así me hizo llegar muy lejos

El repartidor de comida – solo diré , wau

El mesero – mmmm, pérdida de tiempo

El chofer de taxi – que buena palanca de cambios

y…2 doctores en el hospital ¡al mismo tiempo! – lo máximo, debo intentarlo otra vez

Como dije la semana no paso con muchos incidentes

Solo muchos orgasmos, algunos bueno y otros malos, pero en el estado de emergencia en el que me encontraba no importaba, orgasmos eran orgasmos, Rose casi le puso velitas a mi foto cuando se entero que me había tirado a 11 en casi una semana, Alice por el contrario solo le falto venir con un exorcizador para sacarme el demonio follador de adentro, le advertí que si traía a alguien se asegurar que fuera mujer, porque si no me lo tiraría, se lo pensó mejor y no trajo a nadie.

El ascensor se detuvo y la puertas se comenzaron a abrir, me enderecé y acomode mi ropa, salí como siempre haciendo ruido con mis tacones, hoy llevaba un vestido un poco más revelador que los demás pero sin llegar hacer vulgar, esto no se los dije a las chicas pero si al final alguien allí adentro cedía no sería yo, sería él, y yo no me opondría, pero al menos haría el intento de que no pasara nada, el trabajo era el trabajo y este caso no lo perdería

Salude a las secretaria del jefe, todas me respondieron el saludo con alegría y siguieron su trabajo, el jefe había viajado ayer así que sabía que no lo vería hasta dentro de unos meses, respire profundo y abrí la puerta.

Allí se encontraba mi adonis

Estaba de espaldas a mí y no pude evitar mirarle el trasero cubierto solo por un bóxer negro

Mire mejor

_¿Por qué diablos estaba semi denudo?_

Una vocecita en mi cabeza dijo las palabras mágicas

_¿Y qué te importa porque este semi desnudo? Cállate y disfruta la vista_

Y eso hice

Sus firmes piernas, su perfecto trasero, su espalda ancha…

-Buenos días señorita Swan – se dio la vuelta y me dio una mejor visión

Sus brazos musculosos, su torso marcado….mmm, y por ultimo su paquete, ¡mierda! Podía ver desde aquí que el maldito era grande, muy grande, enseguida supe que ese bóxer estorbaba. Yo estaba tan embelesada viendo su cuerpo que me tomo por sorpresa cuando estaba a muy pocos centímetros de mí, sus ojos dorados me miraban fijamente.

-¿Ve algo que le guste señorita Swan? – me sonrió de lado y en ese momento supe que no podía ser más sexy, sin fuerzas para hablar tan solo asentí, el comenzó a avanzar y por alguna estúpida razón yo retrocedí hasta que choque con la puerta, él estiro su mano y yo seguí su movimiento con la mirada, pude ver que le puso seguro a la puerta, mi cuerpo se estremeció de anticipación ante lo que mi mente recochina quería que pasara.

Edward no retiro su mano, apoyo su palma contra la pared y la otra la puso en mi cintura atrayéndome a él, pude sentir cada musculo de su cuerpo, gemí, y entonces perdí lo poco que me quedaba de cordura.

A la mierda todo, tenía a Edward Cullen (sexo andante) semidesnudo frente a mí, que se supone que tenía que hacer ¿ponerme a rezar para no caer en la tentación? Eso no pasaría

Y sin pensarlo mas lleve mis manos a su nuca y puse fin a la poca distancia que separaba nuestros labios.

Gemí

Sus labios eran mi cielo personal, el beso era apasionado y rudo, quería todo de él y sentía que nunca tendría lo suficiente, sus manos apretaron mi cintura pegándome a un mas a él, yo acariciaba su cabello sintiendo lo suave y sedoso que era, la estúpida necesidad humana de respirar hizo que nos separemos pero él no se alejo de mi piel, fue directo a mi cuello dejando besos y mordiscos, deje caer mi cabeza sobre la puerta y cerré los ojos disfrutando de sus caricias mientras mis manos acariciaban su cabello y le daba pequeños jalones, sus manos bajaron hasta mi trasero y yo entendí la indirecta, enrede mis piernas en su cintura y nuestros sexos se rosaron en el proceso, ambos no pudimos evitar gemir al unísono, regreso a mi boca y otro beso desenfrenado se desato, camino conmigo en brazos hasta la mesa, escuche como tiro todo al piso y me sentó, yo abrí las piernas para tenerlo más cerca , nos separamos unos segundos para respirar y volvimos a besarnos, una de sus manos acariciada mi muslo por debajo del vestido y la otra no aun se hallaba en mi cintura impidiendo que me separara un solo milímetro de él, no me quejaría de eso, a mí me faltaban manos para tocar todo su cuerpo, pase una de ellas por su fuerte torso y me mordí el labio para evitar gemir otra vez, sin previo aviso la mano que antes acariciaba mi muslo se adentro en mis bragas tocando mis labios íntimos

-Puta madre Bella, estas empapada – dijo con voz ronca contra mis labios

No tenía fuerza para contestar, solo gemí mas fuerte al sentir su mano acariciándome allí

-Dame mas…mas – pedí entre jadeos

-¿Así? – pregunto y sentí como rozo mi clítoris con su dedo

-Sii …así bebe, justo así

Su dedo froto mi botón del placer por un poco más de tiempo, mis gemidos se hacían más fuertes, él unió nuestros labios, el beso era sexy y demostraba lo calientes que estábamos, cuando él apretó mi clítoris yo mordí su labio inferior, esto era placer puro, cuando de repente adentró dos dedos en mi interior

-¡Mierda Edward! – grite

-¿Con esa boquita comes? – me regaño con una sonrisa

Me las arreglé para contestar

-…no…con esta boquita te la voy a comer…

Gruño

-Es una promesa Swan – y comenzó a bombear mas rápido en mi interior, sentí como las piernas me comenzaban a fallar, estaba cerca

-Ya casi amor….un poco mas

Lo sentí sonreír mientras apretaba uno de mis senos, gemí una vez más…

El problema de volar muy alto…

Es que cuando caes, el culo duele mucho más

-Buenos días señorita Swan – Cullen me miraba con una sonrisa torcida y no estaba semidesnudo, llevaba como siempre un impecable traje, sus ojos dorados, su cabello desordenado y su perfecto cuerpo.

Nada cuesta soñar

-Buenos días señor Cullen – sonreí con hipocresía, sin que se diera cuenta que hace segundos me lo estaba imaginando solo con bóxer mientras me metía mano.

En la oficina del jefe habían puesto 2 mesas, una al lado de otra, supuse que la mesa que estaba vacía era la mía, coloque la caja con mis cosas enzima y me dedique a ordenar, seguiría las reglas que Alice y Rosalie me dieron, y no por que aceptara que ellas tenían razón, sino porque las putas habían apostado con Emmett y Jasper a que yo no las cumpliría y que terminaría follando con Cullen y primero muerta antes de que ellas ganaran, les demostraría que Bella Swan podía mantener las piernas cerradas…al menos con Cullen

Seria profesional, ya después podría salir y follar como animal, aquí desde ahora no pensaría en sexo, sin contar la fantasía que acabo de tener claro. Prendí la computadora que nos habían asignado y en silencio comencé a leer el caso con más detenimiento, ya lo había hecho pero me aseguraba de no obviar algún detalle que hiciera que perdiera el puesto 99

En eso estaba cuando sentí que Cullen me miraba y podía asegurar que no examinaba lo bien que se veía mi cabello, consciente de su lujuriosa mirada me senté en la silla y me cruce de piernas asegurándome de que se vea un poco mas de ellas y para hacerlo un poco más sexy me apoye en la mesa dejando a la vista mi escote.

Escuche como carraspeó antes de hablar, lo tenía donde quería

-Señorita Swan me supongo que esta no será la primera vez que lee el caso – me gire a verlo, mantenía una ceja levantada con su común aire de superioridad, tan distinto como se mostraba con Emmett y los chicos

-Supone bien Señor Cullen, solo me estoy asegurando de no haber olvidado nada, soy eficiente a la hora de hace un trabajo, no lo dude – y mire fugazmente su paquete dándole a conocer a lo que me refería pero al mismo tiempo haciendo que dude si en realidad me refería a lo que él pensaba.

Sus ojos dorados se oscurecieron al mirarme sonreír, nos quedamos mirándonos retándonos mutuamente hasta que la presión fue demasiada para mi, desvié la mirada y pude ver de reojo que sonreía triunfador

¡Maldición!

-Oh, por cierto señorita Swan, tenemos que ir a un almuerzo el día de hoy con los jefes ejecutivos de la señorita Vulturi.

Interesante

-Claro, ¿a qué hora? – pregunte mirando la ciudad por la enorme ventana

-A las 2 de la tarde, espero que sea eficiente y este aquí puntual – su tono sarcástico me hizo voltear a verlo, él miraba unos papeles sentado en su mesa mientras sonreía de lado

Esto no se quedaría así

Me levante de mi sitio y fui hasta la cafetera

-¿Quiere un poco de café? – pregunte mientras me servía una taza

-Si, por favor – contesto sin levantar la mirada

Serví 2 tazas de café

-¿Azúcar? – pregunte

-No, así está bien

Así que a ambos nos gustaba el café sin azúcar, irónico, éramos tan diferentes pero coincidíamos en pequeñas cosas

Me acerqué a su mesa por enfrente y puse la taza de café encima con un poco mas de fuerza requerida, esto hizo que levantara la mirada y me ganara toda su atención, estoy segura que lo primero que vio fueron mis pechos expuestos través del escote, pero aquí no quedaba todo.

-Señor Cullen, tengo una pregunta – dije inocentemente fingiendo no darme cuenta que se devoraba mis pechos con la mirada

-¿Cual? – contesto con voz débil

-Aquí – señale el documento que tenía en las manos, al mismo tiempo acercaba mi escote a su cara, él no contesto, estaba hipnotizado con la vista perdida en mi escote, sonreí – oh, olvídelo, ya entendí – fingí haber leído el documento, mi voz pareció despertarlo de su ensoñación y se levanto precipitadamente de su asiento.

Me levante y camine de regreso a mi mesa, me senté encima de la mesa y tome mi café, Cullen miraba atravez de la gran ventana pensativo y yo tenía una gran vista de su trasero, ladee la cabeza, mmm en realidad tiene un lindo trasero

-¿Ve algo que le gusta señorita Swan? – sus palabras me hicieron recordar la fantasía que tuve hace minutos, me había pillado viendo su trasero, no me avergoncé, él había estado mirando mis tetas hace poco

-Si – dije con naturalidad, se tenso, supongo que creyó que me sonrojaría y tartamudearía, me pare y fui hasta la ventana a su lado – hay una bonita vista de la ciudad ¿no cree? – fingí haber estado viendo la ciudad, la ventana ocupaba casi toda la pared y estando en el piso 100 esta era de verdad una hermosa vista.

Allí a su lado vino a mi mente la última vez que nos vimos, o mejor dicho lo último que hizo, sonreí, me tenía que desquitar, Bella nunca se quedaba a medias.

Me gire para irme cuando le di una nalgada

-¿Qué demonios..? – pregunto al voltearse

-Me lo debía señor Cullen – respondí, comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, antes de abrirla hable – estaré aquí a las 2 para mostrarle lo eficiente que soy – se quedo en silencio y yo salí de la oficina con una sonrisa

Tal vez esto sería divertido


	12. Mi Comienzo

**25 paginas! este es el capi mas largo que he escrito, este es el capi que muchas esperaban...no las aburrire y solo les pedire que despues de que lean este capi pasen al siguiente, alli explicare todo..solo me queda decir que espero k les guste...Y NUNCA ME CANSARÉ DE DECIR: GRACIAS!**

**ESCUCHEN ALGUNA CANCION LENTA...**

**A LEER!**

* * *

**CAP 12: MI COMIENZO**

Caminé sin rumbo entre las calles de Chicago, había salido con una radiante sonrisa de la oficina de Cullen y ahora era un desastre, no puedo creer cuanto poder ejerce en mí, no lo conozco demasiado y aun así una mirada hace que me derrita, jamás nadie había ejercido ese efecto en mí, con acepto de una persona, y quizás es por eso que tenía más miedo, hace años alguien ejercía ese mismo poder al principio, después lo amé con cada parte de mi corazón, y entonces cuando todo estaba bien se fue…, puedo asegurar que no amo a Cullen, pero odio ese efecto que él me causa y no quiero permitirme conocerlo mas allá de la oficina o de sexo, tengo miedo a enamorarme, es así como mi vida ha funcionado en los últimos años, me acuesto con hombres guapísimos pero no hay nunca un segunda vez, por primera vez en 6 años tengo miedo, miedo a lo que mis impulsos pueden llegar hacer conmigo, miedo a perder todo lo que he logrado por un buen polvo, no quiero cambiar, no quiero tener una familia y sobre todo no quiero enamorarme.

Por primera vez en 6 años Isabella Swan tiene miedo y con el tiempo he aprendido que el peor miedo es el miedo a uno mismo, ese es el que poseo yo

Miré mi reloj, no sé como paso el tiempo pero eran las 9:00 am, aun tenía unas cuantas horas hasta que tuviera que reunirme con él

Así que decidí hacer la única cosa que creí no hacer nunca, había salido sin mi coche, así que sin pensarlo por mucho más tiempo tome el primer taxi que se cruzo en mi camino, entre en él y le di la dirección del consultorio de Rosalie, sé que no lo he mencionado antes pero Roce es psicóloga, una casi famosa se podría decir, con el tiempo se ha hecho muy solicitada.

Cuando estaba de camino tome mi celular y me quede mirándolo unos segundos aun indecisa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, tome aire y marque primero a Alice

Fui breve, solo le indique que nos veríamos en el consultorio de Roce, además dije que si no iba yo entendía pues ella en ese momento debería estar trabajando, ni siquiera me dejo terminar, ella acepto de inmediato y dijo que no se demoraría en llegar, supongo que por el tono de mi voz adivino que era algo serio

La siguiente fue Rosalie quien acepto gustosa que nos reuniéramos donde ella, al parecer ella también detecto en mi voz que algo no estaba bien.

Estaba harta de mentiras, de ocultar a todo el mundo mi pasado y de sufrir en silencio, de despertarme con un mal recuerdo y no poder hablarlo con nadie, a ambas las conocí cuando deje Forks así que ellas no sabían nada de mí antes de Chicago, solo di vagos datos, que vivía con mi padre, que fui al instituto allí, nada muy importante en realidad.

Simplemente me canse, 6 años son suficiente, lo he soportado sola por mucho tiempo, era hora de soltarlo con alguien y yo sabía que ese alguien eran mis dos mejores amigas

Haría la única cosa que creí no hacer nunca…se los contaría todo

…

…

La secretaria de Roce tenía órdenes de no interrumpir, estábamos sentadas en unos cómodos sillones en medio del consultorio de Rosalie, Alice acababa de llegar y ambas me miraban esperando que comenzara hablar y explicar porque las había llamado, pero la voz no me salía, esto era más difícil de lo que alguna vez pensé

-Bella nos estas matando – dijo un muy ansiosa Alice, a ella no se le podía hacer esperar

-¡Shhhh! ¿no ves que es algo serio? - la reprochó Roce, luego se giro a mí - tomate tu tiempo Bella

-No, Alice tiene razón, las he llamado por algo y ya es hora de hablar, pero…es que…es difícil – explique con algo de dificultad, mi corazón latía desesperado y mis manos sudaban de puro nerviosismo

Ellas guardaron silencio sin querer interrumpir mi lucha interior

No podía aguantar tanta presión, sus miradas clavadas en mí no ayudaban o quizá tan solo estaba paranoica, como sea, me pare y fui directo a la ventada, esta no era tan grande como la de mi oficina e incluso tan solo estaba en el piso 3, pero igualmente se podía ver un pequeña parte de la ciudad

-Antes de mudarme aquí yo viví en Forck, eso ustedes ya lo saben, lo que no saben es que no les conté todo sobre mi vida allí, yo antes de mudarme aquí no era…así, no era una zorra, tal vez sea difícil de imaginar pero era una Bella cursi, enamoradiza, algo tímida y torpe.

Pare por unos segundos esperando que asimilaran lo que cavaba de contar, ambas me examinaban con la mirada perdidas en sus pensamientos, tratando de imaginar, supuse yo, como sería un Bella tímida y torpe, solo pasaron unos segundo hasta la primera pregunta fue formulada por Alice

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar tanto?

Cerré los ojos aun de espaldas a ellas

-El amor, yo me enamore

Se escucharon silenciosas exclamaciones de sorpresa, podía imaginarme lo que pensaban, había creado una imagen de alguien que no amaba de esa forma a nadie, supongo que sería raro para ellas pensar en mí como una persona sentimentalmente estable.

-Continua – susurro despacio Rosalie, yo no tenía el valor de mirarlas a la cara así que simplemente abrí los ojos pero seguí mirando la ciudad

Recordando…contando mí historia…la primera y última vez que me enamore.

Mi madre me llevo al aeropuerto con las ventanillas del coche bajadas ese día, yo vivía en Phoenix con ella, hasta que se caso con Phil, su nuevo esposo, él era un jugador de baseboll profesional así que viajaba mucho, yo veía que mamá no era feliz quedándose en casa conmigo así que quise facilitarle las cosas a todos, un día decidí mudarme con mi padre, Charlie, el vivía en Forks, de donde una vez mi madre huyo conmigo de tan solo unos pocos meses de vida. Me había visto obligada a pasar allí un mes cada verano hasta que cumplí los 14 años, así que los últimos 2 años él había pasado unas semanas conmigo en california.

Así fue, me exilie a vivir en ese pequeño e insignificante pueblo frio y húmedo, me inscribí en el instituto, Charlie me compró un coche como regalo de bienvenida, ese coche fue el mejor que alguna vez tuve, no era moderno, no tenía nada que ver con el que tengo ahora, incluso lo llamaría con facilidad "trasto", pero sin saberlo en ese entonces, se convirtió parte de mi vida, en él pase por tanto que me fue difícil tener que dejarlo cuando me mude, pero es que si quería comenzar de nuevo tenía que dejar todo atrás, al extremo de solo traer ropa, no traje ni un solo objeto de mi habitación, todo se quedo detrás de esa ventana que tantas veces abrí para que él pudiera entrar.

Mi primer fin de semana me la pase acomodando las pocas cosas que lleve de Phoenix, hable un poco con mamá y me acosté temprano esa noche, mi primera noche en Forks.

Al día siguiente estaba un poco nerviosa, sería mi primer día de escuela, me arreglé rápido y salí en mi coche al instituto de Forks, no fue difícil de encontrar, como todo en ese pueblo; me registré, busque mi horario y mi vida comenzó allí.

La causa no importaba, solo contaba el efecto. Y ese día no sería más que el comienzo.

Conocí a algunos chicos que se hicieron mis amigos, aun recuerdo sus nombres, Mike, Eric, Angela , Jessica y Tanya, conocí a más chicos pero no fueron tan cercanos como ellos, ya ni siquiera estoy segura de recordar bien sus nombres.

Tanya era mi mejor amiga, la conocí junto con los otros pero con ella hice conexión, desde el momento en que se presento supe que era todo lo contrario a mí, hermosa, nada tímida, independiente pero al mismo tiempo sencilla y buena con los demás.

No creí llegar hacer tan amigas con ella, pero paso, nos volvimos inseparables.

Los días pasaron y yo seguí con mi vida común, ser invisible para todos.

Comenzaba mi segunda semana en el instituto de Forks…cuando paso

Era lunes, estaba sentada en la cafetería con los chicos de siempre, ellos hacían bromas y reían, yo fingía escuchar, no participaba mucho de la conversación, estaba absorta en mis pensamientos…pensando de todo un poco…desde que me había despertado había estado inquieta como si mi cuerpo estuviera a la espera de algo grande, no equivoco.

Y entonces…fue cuando lo vi por primera vez

Al momento en que entro en la cafetería todas las miradas femeninas se voltearon en su dirección, al parecer querían ser discretas, pero no lo lograron, la baba les choreaba y recuerdo haber pensado "son los ojos mas verdes que he visto en mi vida" él no miraba a nadie en especial, parecía extraño ante tanta atención, caminó con una elegancia única entre las miradas, tenía el cabello claro, casi rubio y elegantemente peinado hacia atrás, alto y fornido, mientras las demás chicas miraban su trasero yo no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos.

-¿Quién es ese? – recuero haber preguntado a Tanya, ella estuvo a puno de contestar pero como siempre Jessica se adelantó, había aprendido que ella era la chismosa del pueblo

-¡¿Qué quien es ese? – Respondió con otra pregunta algo sorprendida por mi ignorancia – oh, claro, eres nueva, casi lo olvidaba

Jessica me explicó con lujo de detalles, resultaba que había llegado a Forks hace 2 años, había venido de algún punto de Alaska y era hijo único, sus padre era un empresario exitoso que había hecho a toda su familia mudarse aquí por un contrato millonario, había llegado el día anterior de sus vacaciones, algunos dijeron en París, en Francia, etc, pero nadie sabía donde exactamente, solo sabían que tenía que ser un lugar costoso y lejano, al parecer al chico jamás le gusto este lugar, en los dos años que estaba viviendo aquí no había hecho un solo amigo a pesar de que casi todos los habían intentado, era obvio que podía ser el chico más popular si lo quisiera, pero no quería

-Es guapísimo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con él. No sale con nadie. Quizá ninguna de las chicas del instituto le parece lo bastante guapa. – había dicho Jessica con desdén, finalizando su resumen de la vida de aquel chico, en una muestra clara de despecho. Me pregunte cuando la había rechazado.

-No pensaba hacerlo – había respondido aun con la mirada clavada en él

Vi como recogió su comida y con la misma elegancia con la que entro abandono la cafetería, antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntar Jessica ya estaba contestando

-No come aquí, siempre sale y se dirige al patio solo.

No hable mucho más y al terminar el almuerzo me dirigí como de costumbre a mi siguiente clase, la cual tenía sola, me despedí de todos y quede con Tanya mas tarde en mi casa.

Biología

Nunca olvidaré esa clase…

Al llegar me lleve la sorpresa de ver al chico "guapo y antisocial", como lo había llamado Jessica, sentado en mi clase, pero no solo eso, era mi compañero de laboratorio, la primera semana me había sentado sola y el profesor dijo que mi compañero estaba ausente pero que regresaría, nunca me imaginé que fuera él

La respiración se me acelero y aunque él no me prestaba atención podía sentir su presencia a metros de distancia "no te va a morder" pensé y camine indecisa hasta la que ahora sería nuestra mesa.

Me senté y no supe que mas hacer, él se percato de mi presencia y me prepare para ser ignorada como los demás, pero no fue eso lo que recibí.

-Hola – saludo con una sonrisa

Recuerdo que no podía creer que me estuviera saludando, ¿no se suponía que no hablaba con nadie?

-Hola – respondí con la cabeza gacha, podía sentir sus ojos clavados en mí, esos ojos verdes que quería ver pero que me intimidaban, de repente sentí su mano levantando delicadamente mi barbilla para poder mirarlo, esa fue la primera vez que vi directamente sus ojos, verdes con chocolates

Verde achocolatado

Nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos a la vez, algo cambio en ese instante, aun ahora no se qué, pero lo hizo.

Los días pasaron, y poco a poco yo me hacia mas amiga del chico antisocial, la única clase que tenia con él era Biología y ambos éramos muy buenos en esa clase, siempre terminábamos los trabajos antes tiempo y teníamos más tiempo para conversar, o cuando el profesor explicaba un tema nosotros ya lo sabíamos así que nos la pasábamos hablando por medio de papelitos, él ejercía un poder en mí que en ese entonces no sabía identificar, deseo, el mismo deseo que Cullen provoca en mi, el problema es que como no lo supe identificar no pude detenerlo, ni controlarme.

De repente Biología se convirtió en mi clase favorita y él en mi mejor amigo

Pero como era de esperarse las chicas se dieron cuenta, en especial Tanya

-¿Qué hay entre él y tú? – pregunto mi mejor amiga poco después de que él me saludara frente a ella.

-Nada – nunca se me dio bien mentir, ella me conocía mejor que nadie aquí así que no se lo trago

-¿Nada? – pregunto mirándome directamente

-Bueno, hemos hablado un par de veces, es mi compañero en Biología, tu ya lo sabías – explique aun sin mirarla a la cara, así era yo, me dejaba intimidar muy fácilmente

-Pero se supone que no habla con nadie – reflexiono mirando a la nada

-No lo sé, a mí me cae bien

Ella sonrió y yo suspire aliviada por que cambiara su mirada intimidante por una picarona

-¿No será que algo pasa allí? – pregunto

-¡No! – grite, y todos a nuestro alrededor se nos quedaron mirando

Ella rio con su natural risa musical y yo me sonroje

-No importa Bella, solo se feliz amiga, pero te lo advierto, si él te rompe el corazón yo seré la primera en romperle la cara

Así era Tanya, ella era mi fuerza y yo su paciencia, nos cuidábamos entre nosotras, en realidad ella me cuidaba más a mí pues ella se cuidaba muy bien sola, pero así era como funcionaba nuestra amistad.

El tema no se volvió a discutir y cada vez que Jessica trataba de sacarme algo Tanya me defendía y le decía que me dejara en paz, Tanya intimidaba, así que nadie le daba la contra

_Te quiero enseñar un lugar_

Estábamos en biología y ya había pasado un mes desde que lo conocía, el tema que explicaba el profesor no era nuevo para nosotros así que hablábamos por medio de papeles

_¿Qué lugar?_

Escribí y se lo pase

Vi como escribía y me devolvía el papel

Lo leí

_Es un lugar al que me gusta ir a pensar, puedes ir conmigo si quieres_

No tarde demasiado en contestar

_Claro, será divertido_

Sonrió al leer mi respuesta y guardo el papel en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros

Ese fin de semana me llevo a ese lugar del que tanto me había hablado, era un prado, otra cosa que se volvió parte de mi vida, era realmente hermoso, recuerdo ese lugar como si lo hubiera visto ayer, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, jamás había visto un cielo tan azul en lo poco que llevaba viviendo en Forks.

Recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos, recuerdo con dolor todas y cada una de las mentiras que salieron por su boca, recuerdo que ese fue el mejor día de mi vida, y ahora me odio porque aun ahora sigue siéndolo.

-¿Te gusta? – pregunto tiernamente mientras se sentaba junto a mí en el césped

-Claro que me gusta, es hermoso – admití viendo a mi alrededor fascinada

-Lo sé – susurro y cuando me voltee a mirarlo sus ojos estaban clavados en mí, me sonroje

Su mano se levanto hasta tomar mi mejilla, la acaricio suavemente, como si fuera a romperme, siempre me trataba así, como si fuera un objeto valioso demasiado delicado.

Le sonreí aun avergonzada y mire sus ojos, ese par de esmeraldas se veían aun más claras a la luz del sol, me perdí en ellos como tantas veces lo había hecho

-Hay tantas cosa que quisiera que supieras – comenzó hablar mientras me miraba a los ojos – pero ahora solo una importa. Tú eres lo más importante para mí. Lo más importante que he tenido nunca

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Muy enserio, he esperado mucho por ti Bella, pero toda la espera ha valido la pena – murmuró con esa atrayente vos de terciopelo

Mi corazón adquirió un ritmo demasiado rápido

-Esto es nuevo para mí – admití hipnotizada

-También lo es para mí, pero no tengo miedo, ahora soy tuyo, si me quieres o no igualmente ya me tienes, ahora tú eres mi vida

Sonreí y una lagrima cayo solitariamente por mi mejilla

Él tensó y sus ojos adquirieron pura preocupación

-¿Dije algo malo? Lo siento, no llores por favor

-No, no – lo interrumpí – es que todo esto es irreal

-Tontita, toca mi corazón –tomo mi mano y la puso en su pecho, justo encima de su corazón - esto no es real, estoy aquí y te quiero, este corazón ahora late por ti

Limpió con su mano mi lágrima y me abrazó, enterró su cabeza en mis cabellos, yo sonreí complacida, luego se separo de mí y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos mirándome intensamente, como si yo fuera el premio y no el suertudo ganador.

-Jamás te haría daño, prefiero sufrir yo a hacerte llorar alguna vez – lo había dicho tan convincente que me lo creí

Jamás lo cumplió

-Lo sé – conteste – confió en ti

-Es bueno saberlo – aun mantenía mi rostro entre sus manos y yo no me quejaría, de repente sus ojos se volvieron más profundos y brillaron con luz propia. Los segundos pasaban, hasta que hablo

-Te amo

La mentira más grande que alguna vez me dijo

Unió nuestros labios en mí primer beso, era la primera vez que besaba a alguien y siempre me había preguntado que se sentía, muchas veces me había preocupado por no saber qué hacer en ese momento, pero cuando toqué sus labios cualquier duda sobre aquello se esfumo, supe que hacer, como moverme, de repente todos mis sentidos dejaron de funcionar y cada sensación se centro en mis labios, no podía percibir nada aparte de ellos, sus labios eran lo más suave que alguna vez probé, en ese momento me pregunte si de todos eran así, poco después descubrí que no, él tenía los labios más suaves que cualquier otro chico con el que he estado.

Antes había dicho que mi primer beso estuvo lejos de ser romántico

No mentía

En ese momento pensé que era perfecto, pero ahora me doy cuenta que todo fue un cursi teatro montado, todo para burlarse de la estúpida Bella y sus sentimientos humanos

Mi primer beso fue con él, fue tierno y no duro demasiado

Nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro hasta que hablo

-Y de ese modo el león se enamoro de la oveja

-¡Que oveja tan estúpida!

-¡Que león tan morboso y masoquista!

Y entonces jugamos a querernos

Otra lagrima cayo por mi mejilla y abrí los ojos, la ciudad frente a mí me recordó que no tenía 17 años ni estaba en un prado con él, tenía que ser valiente, así que con rabia me limpie las lagrima y me voltee a ver a mis amigas, no quería ver la lastima en sus ojos pero tenía que enfrentarme a mi realidad, tomé aire tratando de calmarme y me giré.

Roce estaba en blanco y Alice me miraba preocupada, pero no con lastima, al verme corrió hacia mí y me brazo muy fuerte, le devolví el abrazo y a los poco segundos sentí como se unía Roce, no lo pude soportar y llore, llore por lo estúpida que fui, porque alguien me hizo daño y aun no había podido superarlo, la herida de hace 6 años palpitó en mi pecho pero no se abrió, ahora ya no estaba sola

-Lo siento – murmuró Alice – siento no haberte comprendido antes

-No tienes que disculparte, tu no sabias nada – conteste

-No lo puedo creer – susurro Rosalie aun en estado de shock

-¿Y aun no acaba allí verdad? – pregunto Alice

- No aun no- negué

Nos sentamos las tres en el sillón más grande conmigo en medio y continúe con la parte más oscura de mi pasado…

La vida continuó, y él en ese entonces se había convertido en mi vida, recuerdo la primera vez que me recogió en su coche, llegamos al instituto y todos se nos quedaron mirando, él en un signo de posesión me tomaba de la cintura firmemente pero con delicadeza, siempre como si fuera a romperme en el más mínimo descuido, Tanya estaba feliz por mí, Jessica estaba celosa y cada vez que podía me mandaba indirectas muy directa y Angela solo se limitaba a desearme suerte, él fue mi primer amor, no había momento en el que no estará con él y cuando no estaba no había momento en el que no pensara en él.

Incluso se volvió costumbre que subiera por mi ventana y durmiera conmigo, un día llego para visitarme y se quedo dormido…recuerdo esa noche, la primera de muchas.

Ya me había puesto mi pijama, estaba metida en la cama leyendo _Cumbres Boncarrosas _por decima vez cuando alguien toco a mi ventana, me sobresalté pensando que era algún ladrón, pero al instante me di cuenta que un ladrón no tacaría para que le abrieran, no se podía ver mucho hacia afuera pues estaba muy oscuro, algo indecisa me acerqué a la ventana, no estaba segura de abrir cuando escuche que me llamó una voz que yo conocía muy bien.

-Bella, soy yo, abre, me estoy congelando

Rápidamente abrí la ventana para encontrarme a mi novio parado en el árbol temblando de frio

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Pasa! – Me hice a un lado y se adentró en mi habitación - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te pudiste matar al subir por ese árbol! – le reclame preocupada

-Esperaba una cálida bienvenida al novio que arriesgó su vida por venir a verte – dijo burlonamente

Suspiré

-Hola amor – salude y me puse de puntitas para darle un pequeño beso

-Mejor – sonrió ampliamente – te extrañe, te vine dar las buenas noches

Reí

-Existe el teléfono – dije sonriendo

-Sí, pero por teléfono no podía darte esto – dijo y puso sus labios sobre los míos, gustosa le devolví el beso, enrede mis manos en cuello y lo obligué a inclinarse mas a mí, me tomo de la cintura y me presiono suavemente contra él, por mí podía pasarme toda la vida pegada a esos suaves labios, pero muy bien sabía que no era posible. Nos separamos al faltarnos el aire – ¿ahora piensas que es mejor el teléfono? – pregunto pícaro

-Absolutamente no – respondí aun colgada de su cuello – ¿no te irás aun verdad? – pregunte con miedo, no quería que me dejara sola

-No me iré si así lo quieres – respondió acariciando mi mejilla

-Entonces no te irás nunca – resumí, él se rio y se sentó en la mecedora conmigo en su regazo, esa noche abrimos nuestra vida para el otro , reímos y recordamos juntos, me hablo un poco más de su familia y de sus sueños, yo también le hable más sobre mí, le conté mis miedos, mis esperanzas y mis planes para el futuro, nos contamos diferentes anécdotas mientras nos robábamos besos, en algún momento de la conversación, cuando él me contaba algo que ya no recuerdo, me que dormida sobre su pecho, apenas fuí consiente cuando me llevo en brazos hasta mi cama y me recostó en ella, me arropó y me hablo al odio

-Corazón, tengo que irme – susurró con esa exquisita voz aterciopelada

-No – me queje con los ojos cerrados – quédate aquí – recuerdo haberlo tomado por el cuello de su camiseta y haberlo abrazado como si la vida se me fuera en eso

-Está bien, hazme un espacio – se acostó al lado mío y yo me acomode sobre su pecho, y allí escuchando los latidos de su corazón me quede dormida.

Como dije se hizo una costumbre, siempre dormía escuchando su corazón y me despertaba sola, él dejaba un nota en el marco de la ventana con un comentario de la noche pasada o con un simple "te amo" , nunca tardaba mucho y apenas Charlie se iba su coche ya estaba fuera de mi casa.

Al menos tengo algo de que agradecerle, aunque todo fuera mentira yo fui feliz

Cada día a su lado fue especial, cada día a su lado fue una hermosa mentira

Recuerdo que no hubo cosa que no quisiera darme, pero yo, como hasta ahora, no me gustaban los regalos costosos, así que buscó algo que fuera usado…y me lo dio

-¡Lo sé! Pero mi padre no está de acuerdo con que vaya a la fiesta – Tanya y yo caminábamos por uno de los pasillos hacia la única clase que teníamos juntas - ¿estás segura de que no quieres ir? – preguntó

-Segura – respondí, ese día tenía planes con mi novio y por nada del mundo los cancelaria

-Es una pena, podríamos divertirnos amiga – vi que Tanya en verdad quería que vaya pero eso sería imposible

-Lo siento – dije, estaba punto de agregar algo más cuando sentí uno fuertes y familiares brazos abrasarme por detrás, no lo dude y me gire para besarlo

-¿Y si no hubiera sido yo? – preguntó al terminar de besarnos, sus ojos verdes brillaban con entusiasmo y aunque quería pretender estar serio una sonrisa luchaba por salir

-Sabia que eras tú, y si me equivoco… no me importa besar a un desconocido – dije mientras me encogía de hombros restándole importancia

Gruñó

Me reí y le di un beso en la mejilla

-Es broma tonto – dije juguetonamente

Sonrió y supe que el tema se había olvidado

-Hola, Tanya – saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza

-Hola - respondió mi mejor amiga con una sonrisa – los dejare solos, aquí yo hago un mal tercio

Ambos reímos y nos dependimos de ella, Tanya dijo que me espetaría en nuestra clase y yo estuve de acuerdo, cuando desapareció por entre la multitud me gire y le robe un beso

-¿Y eso? – pregunto feliz

Me encogí de hombros

-Tuve ganas de besarte – dije con naturalidad

-Tengo algo para ti – anunció

-Espero que sea algo usado, ya hemos hablado de esto – me crucé de brazos esperando que no haya gastado ni un centavo en este regalo

-Sí, es algo que era mío y ahora quiero dártelo a ti

Saco algo de el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros, no podía verlo porque tenía el puño cerrado, pero de repente abrió la mano y lo vi, un hermoso dije plateado con su inicial colgada de una fina y delicada cadena, el dije tenia pequeños brillantes que decoraban la letra grabada, me encanto en cuanto lo vi , no pude evitar emocionarme

-¿Te gusta? – pregunto preocupado por mi silencio

-¡Claro que me gusta! Es hermoso, gracias – respondí casi a gritos

-Que bueno porque desde ahora es tuyo

Se puso detrás de mí y tras recoger mi cabello me coloco la fina cadena en el cuello, me quedaba un poco más grande que una gargantilla, me quedaba perfecto, parecía que lo hubieran hecho a mi medida

-El dije me lo dieron cuando bebe, yo agregué la cadena para que te quedara bien, al parecer no me equivoque, ahora tienes algo de mi contigo, aparte de mi corazón, claro

No pude con todo y no dije nada, solo me abalancé sobre él y le di un beso profundo y lleno de emociones, quería demostrarle que apreciaba todo lo que hacía por mí.

Solo me quitaba el collar para dormir o bañarme, nunca olvide ponérmelo en las mañanas y llevaba con orgullo su inicial en mi cuello.

Los mese se pasaron entre besos, caricias, trepadas por mi ventana, conversaciones, biología y amor.

Cada vez los besos subían mas de tono, las caricias se hacían más intensas, la necesidad ya era obvia entre nosotros, yo confiaba en él, sabía que estaba preparada, pero él muchas veces me contesto que no quería hacerme daño, que quería que yo estuviera segura antes de tomar una decisión tan importante, años después lo entendí, todo fue actuado para quedar como el bueno que no quiere robarle la virginidad a la pobre y frágil Bella.

Faltaban 3 días para que cumpliéramos 6 meses de novios, él me llevo una vez más a nuestro prado, había ido tantas veces que podía llegar hasta él con los ojos cerrados, si no fuera por lo torpe que era lo hubiera intentado.

Como cada experiencia con el, recuerdo ese día a la perfección, era sábado y yo estaba haciendo los deberes sola en casa, cuando él entro por mi ventana de un salto, la ventana de mi habitación estaba siempre abierta para él.

-Hola – dijo acercando y dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Hola – respondí de buen humor, como siempre que estaba él

-¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo? – había preguntado sentándose en mi cama, no lo dude mucho y fui y me senté en su regazo, en ese entonces era mi lugar favorito para estar, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y le sonreí

-Sabes que mi respuesta es sí ¿pero a donde?

-A nuestro prado – respondió con la cabeza enterrada en mi cabello

Me emocione al escuchar esas palabras, me encantaba nuestro prado, pero últimamente no habíamos podido ir mucho pues ambos habíamos estado muy ocupados con el instituto, era nuestro último año y habían muchas cosas que hacer, aparte claro de elegir la universidad, se suponía que ambos iríamos a la universidad de Alaska, ya estaba decidido, él estudiaría medicina y yo literatura, esta de mas decir que eso jamás paso

-¡Que esperamos entonces! – dije entusiasmada saltando de su regazo y jalándolo de la mano hacia la puesta de mi habitación, él como siempre rio y me siguió con una sonrisa

-De saber que te pondrías tan feliz te lo pediría todos los días – comento mientras bajábamos por las escaleras

Al salir por la puerta principal su flamante 4x4 estaba frente a la casa, me giré hacia él

-Supongo que tú conducirás – deduje

-Si, al menos que quieras hacerlo tu en tu coche y llaguemos de aquí 2 semanas – se burlo, jamás le había gustado mi coche

-Más respeto, mi coche puede ser el abuelo del tuyo

Sonrió y abrió la puerta del copiloto, yo gustosa entre, puso Debussy en la radio y tomo mi mano, le dio un beso y nos dirigimos a nuestro destino.

Dicen que cuando todo está a punto de terminar lo presientes, no es cierto, yo jamás sentí nada, no hubo una solo señal de que mi vida a su lado estaba llegando a su fin , de que el juego estaba a punto de terminar.

Como siempre tuvimos que caminar un poco para llegar, pero ya estaba acostumbrada, recuerdo que la primera vez tuvo que cargarme de vuelta por lo exhausta que estaba, reímos, nos besamos, simplemente nos divertimos, al llegar como de costumbre nos sentamos en medio del prado, el sol aun brillaba en lo alto del cielo, en Forks el único lugar soleando que conocí fue nuestro prado, ningún otro lugar tenía ese sol radiante, era ya pasado el medio día pero el sol aun nos calentaba, recuerdo que hablábamos de mis libros favoritos, le hablaba específicamente de _Cumbres Boncarrosas, _estaba sentada a su lado mientras él me besaba constantemente la mejilla, no podía concentrarme por sus dulces carisias.

-Amor, me estas desconcentrando – dije mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de sus besos ahora en mi lóbulo

-Aja – susurro sin darle mucha importancia

No lo soporte mas y me giré para poder probar sus labios, este beso era muy diferente a los demás, estaba lleno de pación y ya no era tierno, había deseo en él y quemaba, jamás nuestros besos habían sido tan ardientes, ni siquiera cuando se subían de tono, deslice mi mano de su torso hasta su cuello sintiendo sus abdominales atreves de la camisa azul que llevaba, me tomo posesivamente de la cintura y me apretó contra él, pero esta vez fue más rudo y me gusto, trate de disfrutar ese beso pues sabía que no demoraría mucho en separarme y comenzar con el sermón de la responsabilidad, pero curiosamente no lo hizo, no me separo de él, me levanto y me puso sobre su regazo, comencé a dar pequeños jalones a su cabello, todo era dulce, en ningún momento se paso de la raya con la fuerza, sentí como me recostaba sobre el césped y se ponía encima de mí, pude sentir cada parte de su cuerpo y me arquee para poder sentirlo aun mas, nos separamos para tomar aire pero él no se despego de mi cuerpo, comenzó a besar mi cuello con adoración, mi respiración era agitada y mi corazón latía mas rápido que nunca.

-¿Has… cambiado de…idea? – pregunte entrecortadamente

-Si tu confías en mí, si – respondió en mi odio

Sonreí y lo bese con desesperación, jamás tendría suficiente de él, descendió por mi cuello mientras que yo con torpeza trataba de desabotonar cada unos de los botones de su camina, sus manos acariciaron mis muslos con delicadeza pero haciendo presión, le quite la estorbosa camisa y la respiración se me detuvo al ver su fuerte torso, sus fuertes brazos y su sonrisa, siguió con su trabajo y metió sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta, gemí, el primer gemido de placer que daba en mi vida, sentí un pequeño bulto entre su entrepierna y me moje, me saco la camiseta que aun llevaba y automáticamente también el pantalón, quede solo en ropa interior pero no me queje.

-Eres más hermosa de lo que alguna vez me imagine – susurró en mi oído tan suavemente que dude haberlo escuchado

Le quite el resto de la ropa quedando solo en boxes, besaba mi cuello e iba bajando peligrosamente lento, yo lo había tomado de su cabello y le daba pequeños jalones, no hubo una sola parte de mi cuerpo que no fuera besada por él, la sensación jamás la había sentido , y aun ahora después de 6 años e incontables polvos aun no lo he sentido, supongo que así se siente la primera vez, no se por cuánto tiempo estuvimos jurándonos amor y besándonos, el tiempo que haya sido no lo sentí pasar, recuerdo que no sentía frio, era temprano y el sol, aunque un poco más bajo, aun nos alumbraba.

En un momento tomo el broche de mi corpiño y lo desabrocho, un montón de dudas se cruzaron por mi cabeza, tal vez después de todo yo no le gustaría de la misma forma que él me gustaba a mí, la inseguridad por no ser lo suficientemente hermosa se apodero de mi cuerpo, él noto que temblaba y se detuvo dejando aun mis pechos tapados por el corpiño desabrochado

-Eres hermosa – dijo con una sonrisa adivinando mis pensamientos, lo había dicho tan…sinceramente que yo me lo creí, era muy buen actor.

Asentí con la cabeza dándole la aprobación para que continuara, así lo hizo, cuando mis pechos estuvieron libres los admiro con adoración como había hecho antes con mi cuerpo, su mirada no dejo lugar a dudas que para él yo era hermosa.

Por primera vez en mi vida recibí una mirada de deseo, ese día fue día de muchas primeras veces.

Yo no podía dejar de acariciar su pecho mientas él comenzaba a bajar mis bragas ya empapadas, fue mi turno y con un poco de indecisión tome su bóxer y se lo baje, jamás había visto a un hombres desnudo así que fue un poco impactante y excitante, había llegado el momento y yo de repente comencé a temblar

-Si no estás segura de esto solo dilo y pararé – dijo con el seño fruncido de preocupación

-No…qui…quiero hacer…lo – mi voz sonaba un poco dudosa y no lo convencí, no pensaba dejar todo después de lo lejos que habíamos llegado, respiré profundamente para calmarme y hable una vez más – te amo, y quiero hacer esto, quiero que seas al primero

Mis palabras lo relajaron y volvió hablar, podía ver que estaba preocupado aun, pero sabía que era por otra cosa

-Esto va a doler un poco pero te juro que tratare de hacerlo lo más lento posible – me prometió

Asentí

Entonces sentí la cabeza de su miembro rosar mi clítoris y me estremecí de pacer, toque el cielo y bajé rápidamente, otra primera vez.

Poco a poco sentí como se iba introduciéndose en mí, tan lentamente que me perecieron siglos, me sentía tan abrumada por tantas sensaciones nuevas, él detuvo un instante para susúrrame

-Te amo

-Te amo – respondí

Y entonces deje de ser virgen, un dolor punzante me atravesó y un par de la grimas se derramaron por mis mejillas, me sujete con fuerza de su espalda hasta el extremo de dejarle pequeñas marcas con mis uñas, él no se quejó y repartió pequeños besos por mi cara, recuerdo muy claramente que no dejaba de repetirme que me amaba, se quedo muy quieto dentro de mí con la intención de que no doliera tanto, poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a él, de repente sin siquiera darme cuenta el dolor se convirtió en placer y después en necesidad, mis caderas cobraron vida y comenzaron a moverse buscando mas fricción, su rostro me miraba entre preocupado y excitado, podía ver por sus ojos lo mucho que le costaba no moverse, pero cuando sintió que yo estaba comenzando a tomar la iniciativa algo en sus ojos ardió

-¿Lista? – peguntó

No respondí y me moví mas rápido

Gimió

-Lo tomare como un sí – dijo con la voz más sexy que había escuchado

Comenzó a moverse en mi interior, lento al comienzo y después iba tomando ritmo y rapidez, es simplemente indescriptible la sensación de tu primera vez, había sido tan mojigata que jamás siquiera me había tocado, ahora esto era demasiado placer, uno que creí inexistente, cada fibra de mi cuerpo se volvió más sensible y podía percibir cada palabra, cada movimiento, cada parte de su piel sobre la mía, cerré los ojos abrumada

-Mas…más rápido – dije jadeante, de mi boca salían sonidos extraños para mí, jamás había creído que mi boca pudiera gemir o maldecir tanto, él no contestó a mi pedido pero lo cumplió, todo lo que escuchaba salir de sus labios era mi nombre una y otra vez, jamás mi nombre había sido tan hermoso.

Y cuando creí que no podía albergar mas placer en mi interior, tuve mi primer orgasmo segundos antes que él, creo que hasta vi estrellitas de colores, termine gritando su nombre tan fuerte como pude y él hizo lo mismo, mi cuerpo se relajo hasta el punto de quedar completamente tirada en el césped, él cayo rendido sobre mi cuerpo, poco a poco mi cuerpo fue recuperando el movimiento, poco a poco fui bajando del Olimpo, acaricie su cabeza que reposaba en mi pecho y fui consciente de que él también comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia, poco rato después se acostó al lado mío, saliendo de mí, una extraña sensación de perdida se apodero de mí, me sentí vacía.

Esa fue la única vez que me sentí así

Me rodeo con sus brazos y yo me acurruque en su pecho

El mejor momento de mi patética vida

Nos besamos lentamente, sin apuros, solo disfrutando del otro tanto como podíamos

-¿Ya te dije que te amo? – dijo

-Si, pero no me molesta escucharlo otra vez – respondí juguetona con los ojos cerrados

Acerco su rostro a mi oído y susurro dulcemente

-Te amo

Sonreí, jamás me cansaría de escuchar eso

-Yo también , amor

-No sabes cuánto aprecio que me hayas dado algo tan importante como tu virginidad

-Ya era tuyo, en realidad yo ya era tuya, no quería que hubiera alguien más que la tuviera – comente

Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta que mi cuerpo me traicionó y comencé a temblar de frio, él lo sintió y de inmediato reaccionó

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya – sugirió

Me hubiera gustado que ese momento no acabara nunca, me separe de él con pereza y comenzamos a vestirnos, yo acababa de ponerme la ultima prenda cuando sentí que me abrazaba por detrás, entrelace mis manos con las suyas y él beso mi cuello, cerré los ojos sin creerme que tuviera tanta suerte

Nunca la tuve

-El crepúsculo – dijo apoyando su quijada en mi hombro – el momento que determina que se acaba todo, en particular no me gusta

-¿Por qué? – pregunte con genuina curiosidad

-Por que eso significa que me tengo que separar de ti

Me giró y nos besamos como si no hubiera un mañana, como si después de ese momento jamás hubiera otra oportunidad para amarnos, ese beso aunque como todos me gusto , también me asusto, en ese entonces no lo sabía, pero era una despedida, es fue nuestro último beso y esa la última vez que fui feliz, nunca más me he permitido ver un crepúsculo, me recuerda demasiado a él, me recuerda demasiado ese último beso.

Día de primeras y últimas veces

Me llevó a mi casa, no vi nada fuera de lo normal, él estaba tan cariñoso como de costumbre, hacia bromas y se reía conmigo, ni una señal del fin.

Sin darme cuenta ya estábamos en mi casa

-Corazón es hora de que me vaya

Yo como siempre estuve en desacuerdo con esa idea

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Se comenzaran a preguntar dónde estoy ¿no te parece? – Vio que la idea no me gustaba y se apresuro a agregar – te prometo que estaré aquí el lunes muy temprano para llevarte al instituto

-Está bien, ve – acepte resignada

-Te amo – la última vez que lo escuche de sus labios, se acerco y me dio un beso en la frente en forma de despedida, dio media vuelta y salió por mi puerta, lo seguí con la mirada viendo como subía a su coche, una vez dentro me dedico una sonrisa y arrancó.

Yo mentalmente le dije adiós

El lunes lo espere…y no llego, llegue tarde al instituto , lo primero que hice al llegar fue buscarlo y no lo vi por ningún lado, pase el resto del día ausente a cualquier cosa que me decían, mi mirada no dejaba de buscar un par de ojos verdes, Tanya muchas veces me pregunto qué era lo que me pasaba y le dije que no era nada, ella no pregunto otra vez y yo lo agradecí, había algo en mi pecho que me decía que algo le había pasado, algo en mi pecho me dijo que ese día él no llegaría, al día siguiente era nuestro aniversario de 6 meses, y no verlo me provocó gran desilusión e inquietud.

Recuerdo ese como el día mas largo y difícil de mi vida

Al acabar del instituto fui a casa como siempre, prepare la cena de Charlie mientras esperaba que él tocara la puerta y me explicara que había pasado con él en todo el día, no lo hizo, eran las 6:oo pm y yo no pude mas con la incertidumbre, acabe de hacer la cena y me subí a mi monovolumen, las manos me temblaban y sudaba, algo no estaba bien, no entendía por qué estaba tan nerviosa, en ese entonces ni siquiera me imaginaba lo que me faltaba por pasar, conduje con extremo cuidado hasta su casa, me había llevado un par de veces allí pero jamás había visto a sus padres, siempre estaban de viaje o no estaban en casa, jamás le tome demasiada importancia, recuerdo que la casa de mi novio era la más alejada de Forks, una muy lujosa y grande casa, después de un camino insoportablemente largo llegue, estaciones mi coche y desde la entrada pude ver que la puerta principal estaba abierta, me pareció en exceso raro, no lo dude mucho y pensando que algo malo había pasado entre en su casa…

No debí hacerlo

Otra de mas muchas lagrimas que había derramado mojo una vez más mi mejilla, recordar dolía tanto como si lo estuviera viviendo en ese momento, no importa si han pasado 6 años, el había sido mi primer amor, y ese no se olvida nunca, podía asegurar que ya no sentía nada por él, pero piensen en su primer amor, algunas suspiraran, otras sonreirán y otras apretaran los puños por algún mal recuerdo que preferirían olvidar, piensen en mí ahora, mi primer amor fue mi primera vez, mi primer beso, mi primer y último Te amo, nada de eso acabo bien y me hizo mucho daño , él me cambió radicalmente y por él es que ahora soy un monstro, había cambiado mi vida para mal, jamás lo olvidaría, él daño había sido mucho, el daño ya estaba hecho

Pude sentir el apoyo de mis amigas cuando me detuve en medio de mi historia

Me adentre en la casa silenciosa y aparentemente desolada, lo llame y no contesto, mire con desconfianza la casa que de repente me pareció tenebrosa, decidí buscarlo arriba y así lo hice, en medio de mi curiosidad e ingenuidad subí las enormes escaleras, recorrí el pasillo hasta la última habitación donde sabía que era su habitación, camine mirando únicamente esa puerta.

Una vez frente a ella algo me dijo que me fuera…pero no le hice caso

Me asome un poco y vi la escena más cruel de toda mi vida, la escena que cambio la forma de ver la vida, la forma en la que ame para siempre…

El corazón se me detuvo, el pecho me dolió y de repente me falto el aire, se que en ese momento morí, tal vez después el nuevo yo sé perfeccionó pero yo se que se rompió mi corazón y nunca se volvió a unir, deje el sentimiento del amor, el sentimiento de volar, caí de golpe y dolió tanto que quise morir, quise perder la conciencia…pero por desgracia no me desmaye

La voz me salió de golpe y di un pequeño grito que mas sonó a un sollozo lleno de dolor y…traición

Mi mejor amiga y mi novio estaba en la misma cama, solo cubiertos por unas sabanas, ella estaba sobre su pecho y él al escuchar mi grito levanto la mirada, esos ojos verdes que ahora me provocaban pesadillas, esos que ahora quería sacar de la cabeza me miraban desde la cama que compartía con Tanya, en ellos no vi culpabilidad, solo vi sorpresa

-Bella…¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sentándose en la cama, Tanya al escuchar mi nombre también se sentó tapándose con la sabana, no dijo nada e hizo lo último que creí que haría

Sonrió

Estoy segura que mi rostro demostraba más dolor del que me creí podre albergar

No escuche un "lo siento", "te amo", "no es lo que piensas", no escuché nada y parte de mi quiso que me diera una explicación, quise creer que todo era un error, pero en él no había nada de inocencia, no dije nada y sin poder ver por más tiempo lo que tenia frente a mis ojos me di media vuelta y a paso rápido salí de esa casa, él no me siguió, él no hizo nada, él se quedo con ella, con el rostro completamente en blanco me dirigí a cualquier parte lejos de allí, no recuerdo mucho de allí en adelante, solo recuerdo que en mi mente no se dejaba de repetir

"no te siguió"

No fui a mi casa y me dirigí a "nuestro" prado, me estacione como sea en la carretera, comencé mi recorrido sin una sola lagrima derramada, me caí muchas veces y siempre me levante, me hice numerosas heridas en las manos y brazos por las constates caídas, pero no me importaron, caminé sin saber exactamente en donde me encontraba, de entre los arboles podía ver que el sol se iba ocultando, no le preste mucha atención, pues como dije nunca mas vería un crepúsculo, me traía demasiado dolor, para cuando llegue al prado ya era de noche, no podía ver mucho y solo era alumbrado por la luz natural de la luna, se veía hermoso y desastroso a la vez, camine hasta el centro del prado y las imágenes que acaba de presenciar se vinieron a mi mente, él y Tanya en la misma cama , él sin más que sorpresa en sus ojos y ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, me era completamente irreal, no quería creerlo, él no era así, o tal vez jamás lo conocí

Caí de rodillas en el césped, vi a mi alrededor y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis ojos, ese lugar se veía tan diferente en la noche, y así bajo el manto natural de la noche yo llore en su nombre, conocí el desamor y la traición de la persona que más he querido en la vida, llore y no recuerdo exactamente cuándo pare, de rodillas donde fue mi primera vez yo tome con todas mis fuerzas el césped seco y sin vida y grite con todas mis fuerzas su nombre, esa fue la última vez que fui a ese prado.

Grite tantas veces que hubo un momento donde mi voz se apago y me quede seca, entonces sentí un peso en mi cuello, me di cuenta que aun llevaba conmigo el collar que él me había regalado, con toda la rabia de ser un estúpida niñita a la que nunca quisieron y siempre engañaron, me arranqué ese maldito collar que ahora pesaba toneladas, me lo arranqué y con la inicial del amor de mi vida lo deje caer en el suelo.

Y aun ahora lo que más duele es la traición, ahora ya no siento nada por él pero la traición duele de una forma insoportable, todos estos años he sufrido más por eso que por alguna otra cosa que yo haya sentido, fui una imbécil que le dio su primer beso, su primera vez a alguien que la engaño con su mejor amiga, no sé qué fue lo que lo orillo a eso pero como sea que hayan pasado las cosas ya es tarde para pensar en un final diferente, en un final en donde mi cuento de hadas tenía un puto final feliz y en donde yo me quedaba con él para siempre…como tantas veces los planeamos.

No sé lo que hace ahora, no se con quien esta. Lo único que sé es que no está conmigo

Me tire en el suelo y lo último que recuerdo es que el collar quedo frente a mi rostro en el suelo, mis ojos se cerraron y con todas mis fuerzas grite por última vez su nombre, con amor, con dolor, con traición, pero sobre todo grite en nombre de mi transformación, esa noche tirada en donde alguna vez me juro nunca hacerme llorar me convertí en Isabella Swan, aquel mostro que ahora soy, fría, exitosa y sin sentimientos.

Esa noche me convertí en una zorra

Después de eso los recuerdos me son vagos, recuerdo haberme despertado mientras alguien a quien no reconocí me llevaba cargada, luego escuche los gritos de Charlie diciendo mi nombre y por ultimo sentí como me colocaron delicadamente en mi cama.

Desperté en mi habitación con una pesadilla, Charlie se encontraba a mi lado y después de regañarme por haberme ido sin decirle nada a nadie me explicó que me encontraron tirada en un prado, recuerdo con demasiado detalle que la palabra prado dolió como dagas, Charlie dijo que me encontraron allí y me trajeron a casa tan raido como pudieron, dijo que yo estuve inconsciente todo el trayecto y que por eso no recordaba mucho.

Ese día después de mucho insistirle a Charlie que estaría bien, él se fue a trabajar aun con la duda de dejarme sola, miraba al cielo atreves de mi ventana abierta cuando vi a la última persona que quería ver en el mundo

Él

Mi corazón se acelero y los recuerdos de él y mi mejor amiga me invadieron, no entendía que hacia allí y hasta ahora no lo entiendo, al principio creí que era tan solo una pesadilla, una más las mucha que había tenido esa noche pero al escuchar su voz supe que no tenía tanta suerte, él estaba allí mirándome con indiferencia desde el marco de mi ventana, su rostro por siempre hermoso me dolió aun mas

-Hola – saludó como si hace horas no lo hubiera descubierto engañándome, mi corazón se apretó y quise desaparecer, no conteste y solo me quede observándolo desde mi cama, algo en su rostro era vago pero presente, algo como dolor y vergüenza…pero era tan leve que apenas lo note, tal vez después de todo si tenía algo de culpa, pero no era suficiente como para reflejarlo abiertamente, su voz antes suave y trayente ahora se escucha fría y sin emociones, como si lo hubieran obligado a estar allí, como si le costara verme.

-Bella… - y paró notablemente indeciso de que decir o como actuar, yo me pare y fui hasta frete suyo, con una fuerza que creí no tener hable con la voz débil y tímida, típica Bella

-¿Qué tienes por decir? – mi voz salió más fría de lo que pretendí, como dije mi trasformación había comenzado el día anterior y a cada minuto yo me volvía mas y mas fría

-Nada en realidad – no podía creer lo sínico que era ¿en dónde estaba el chico dulce del que me enamoré? – solo vine a despedirme, me voy de la ciudad

Trate con todas mis fuerzas de que mi rostro se vea indiferente pero aun no era tan fría

-¿Por qué?

-No contestare a eso – en esos ojos verdes vi un momento de duda pero rápidamente desapareció

Pero para mí eso no fue suficiente, tuve que humillarme, tuve que dejar a flote mis estúpidos sentimientos.

-No te vayas

Él me miro y sonrió, pero no con la sonrisa cálida y llena de amor, esta era fría y cruel, allí fue la primera vez que lo vi como realmente era, su máscara cayó y me dejo ver que no era tan perfecto como yo había creído

-¿Aun no lo entiendes vedad? – Pregunto mirándome con burla – ya obtuve lo que quise de ti ¿Por qué quedarme? ¿Por que seguir fingiendo que te amo? – mi corazón se hizo más frio y con todas mis fuerzas quise darle una cachetada, pero no lo hice, en vez de eso seguí siendo la estúpida que nunca le haría daño, mi furia era tal que quise herirlo…pero aun lo amaba y no pude

-¿Tu…no…me quieres? – intente expulsar las palabras, confundida por el modo como sonaban, colocas en ese orden, lenta e indescriptiblemente dolorosas

-No

Me devolvió la mirada sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, sus ojos verdes eran fríos y distantes, entonces allí caí en la cuenta que todo había terminado, que había sido un juguete sucio del que ahora él se había cansado, que ahora votaba sin ningún tipo de aprecio

Miró mis ojos con detenimiento, cuando volvió hablar

-En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, has sido una muy buena mascota – rio otra vez – siempre has sido una niñita débil y manejable que quería tener, y así lo hice

La ira me inundo y por segunda vez quise con todas fuerzas golpearlo, y sin mi consentimiento mi mano derecha se levanto y cuando estaba a punto de estrellar mi palma cintra su mejilla, pare, algo en mí me lo impedía, algo en mí se despertó y fui consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer

-Como dije eres débil y manejable, nunca tendrás el coraje para hacer algo por ti misma, ¿enserio creíste que yo me podía enamorar de ti? Eres tan tonta Isabella, tan solo…

-¡CALLATE! – lo corte en medio de sus insultos, esto era más de lo que alguna vez creí poder soportar, mi mano cayo inerte a un lado de mi cuerpo y un par de lagrimas llenas de odio rodaron por mis mejilla, baje la mirada y me odie por ser tan débil, tan estúpida e inocente – ¿a qué has venido? ¿Para insultarme?

-No, vine para dejar en claro que jamás me enamore de ti, vine para decirte adiós

No podía ver su rostro, mi mirada seguía clavada al piso, las lagrimas se seguían derramando y él no hizo nada, solo siguió hiriendo mi pobre corazón, ese que ahora solo pedía piedad, ese que alguna vez se le entrego como si siempre hubiera sido suyo

-No quiero que me busques – siguió diciendo – hazme esa promesa y yo en cambio te prometeré no volver, nunca mas volverás a saber de mi…_será como si nunca hubiese existido_

La única promesa que si cumplió, la única que me hubiera gustado que no hiciera, la única que ha durado todo este tiempo

-Solo vete…por favor – susurre con la ligera intuición de que no soportaría mucho mas y me desmayaría, solo quería estar sola, sin él, sin mí, sin nada que me haga querer vivir

Sentí como se acerco y con indecisión me dio un beso en la frente, sus labios suaves ardieron y me hirieron aun mas, aunque parecía imposible, de haber podido me hubiera alejado, pero estaba demasiado débil como para moverme, no entendí su gesto y no me moleste en tratar de comprender, ya había tenido suficiente de mi "príncipe azul"

-Vete – murmuré con una voz irreconocible, con una voz tan herida que no parecía mía

-Adiós Isabella

Lo mire alejarse hasta llegar a mi ventana con su característica elegancia, la última imagen que tengo de él es bajando por el árbol por donde muchas veces subió, con la misma rutina de cuando me prometió nunca dejarme, esa fue la última vez que lo vi, me dedico una mirada llena de algún sentimiento que no reconocí y desapareció de mi vista para siempre.

Adiós mi amor, adiós mi dulce traición

Mire por unos segundos más mi ventana reviviendo una y otra vez la escena, tratando de encontrar la forma más lógica de seguir, cada segundo mi cuerpo pesaba más, camine tambaleándome hasta la ventana y por primera vez desde que lo conocí , la cerré

Me deje caer en el suelo y debajo mi ventana me abrace tratando d unir todas las piezas de mi alma, no lo soporte mas y me deje caer completamente, apoye mi mejilla en mi frio suelo y cerré los ojos

En ese momento entendí que el amor es un mostro que te quema viva cuando le sonríes, y la felicidad…la felicidad es un pecado que se paga muy caro

Pero si eso era amor, no lo quiero

Y no pude simplemente gritarle, no pude simplemente erarle, no pude ser cruel, nunca fui como él

Cuando amas mucho algo debes dejarlo ir y yo lo deje ir ese día

Y es que el amor duele y luego te mata

Ese día me la pase así, el tiempo de alejo dejándome sola con mi dolor, estuve entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia esperando que de alguna forma el dolor cesara, esperando que al menos disminuyera un poco, pero no, incluso llegue a pensar que nunca se iría, que tendría que acostumbrarme a vivir con él, como mi fiel compañero, como algo con lo que vives por siempre.

Recuerdo haber cerrado los ojos para siempre, Bella se durmió y nunca más despertó, recuerdo que el ultimo pensamiento de mi antiguo yo fue

"Nunca más nadie me volverá a llamar débil y manejable, nunca más nadie se burlara de mi"

Y con eso me volví en una asesina, mate a Bella y sus recuerdos ahora son los míos

Y su corazón se acabo de congelar

Y naci yo

…

El primero fue Mike Newton

Mentiría si dijera que en el instituto no tenia admiradores, aproveché eso, le cumplí el milagrito a Mike para ver que tanto presumía, esa fue la primera vez que tuve sexo, y hasta ahora después de muchos revolcones solo he hecho el amor un vez.

Con Mike no fue nada memorable, solo un buen polvo el cual no significo nada para mí, fue en uno de los cuartos de limpieza entre clases.

El muy imbécil pensó que ahora tenía mi corazón, pero lo que él no sabía es que yo ya no tenía corazón, le deje muy en claro que no se volvería a repetir, que solo había sido sexo y que no buscaba nada serio con él, recuerdo como me miro, como un golfa, también recuerdo que su miradita no causo nada en mí, no sentí culpa ni vergüenza, ni mucho menos pena, recuerdo haberme reído en su cara y luego haberme ido, la lista siguió y siguió, desde los más populares hasta…los chicos promedios, realice todas las posturas que yo quería y experimente todos los tipos de orgasmos que una persona puede tener, para fin de año yo me había revolcado con el 98% del alumnado, el 2% que faltaba o eran gay o eran ners, me había convertido en la chica playboy del instituto, amada por todos, envidiada por muchas, me vestía y actuaba como toda una bomba sexy que cualquiera mataría por tener, jamás me acote con uno más de una vez, fui popular y tan falsa que si mi antiguo yo la hubiera visto hubiera vomitado, felizmente esa Bella estaba bien enterrada

Tanya nunca más regreso al instituto, algunos dijeron que se mudo y otros que su padre la había mandado a un internado fuera del país al encontrarla teniendo sexo en su auto, no me moleste siquiera en averiguar que le había pasado realmente, ella para mi estaba muerta.

Me convertí en la mejor amiga de Jessica, aquella chica que era tan o más falsa que yo, ambas sabíamos que lo que nosotras teníamos no era amistad, era conveniencia, ella era popular y yo una perra, nadie se atrevía a meterse con nosotras, salimos con los mejores chicos del instituto, ella tuvo novios, mientras yo solo los usaba por una noche, para mí los hombres no volvieron hacer lo mismo, ahora eran solo accesorios desechables que se usan y se botan, siempre es mejor que tú los botes antes que ellos te voten a ti.

Entonces Bella Swan dejo de sonreír con sinceridad, dejo de ser dulce, dejo de ser buena e inocente, Bella Swan ya no se sonrojaba y no era tímida. Pero sobre todo, Bella Swan nunca más fue débil y manejable, y con mi corazón roto trate de borrar lo poco que él me dejo, cuando se fue quise desesperada borrar su rastro de mi cuerpo, no intente borrar su imagen de mi corazón pues sabía que era inútil, así que simplemente fui por ahí tratando de que mi primera vez no fuera la última, ahora, no sé si lo logre, no sé si de verdad borre todo rastro de él en mí, pero eso ya no importa, comenzó como un juego pero se convirtió en una adicción, cada vez quería mas orgasmos y cada ves había mas chicos que me quería tirar.

El resto del año paso y yo con él, me gradué y me tire a 5 chicos en la fiesta de graduación, me emborraché y me fui de aquella fiesta sin despedirme de nadie, era por completo un robot, sin corazón ni sentimientos, además mentiría si dijera que extrañaría a mis amigos, yo no tenía nada más que conocidos en aquel instituto y todo lo que deseaba mi alma era poder alejarme de todo lo que me había hecho tanto daño por tanto tiempo.

Justo al día siguiente me fui, sin dependidas emotivas y sin lagrimas de por medio, solo con una nostálgica mirada a mi habitación; recuerdo ese día sin mucha emoción…

-¡Bella! – grito Charlie por enésima vez, esa era mi advertencia de que si no bajaba perdería el avión a Chicago

-¡Solo un minuto más papa! ¡Me falta guardar los condones!

Charlie desde el primer piso gruño y yo sonreí, ya no era una santurrona y había descubierto que tenía un sentido del humor bastante negro, así que lo aprovechaba.

Guarde mis ultima cosas en mi maleta y la cerré, me di media vuelta para dirigirme a la puerta pero cometí el error de mirar hacia atrás. Aquella habitación me ería con solo verla, hacia que me estremeciese por el oyó en mi corazón, deje las maletas en el suelo y di un paso en la habitación que desde hoy dejaba de ser mía, la paredes azules estaban descoloridas y los estantes vacios, mi cama desnuda me recordaba demasiado así que deje de mirarla, camine alrededor de mi habitación tocando las paredes con mis dedos, tratando dejar todo para poder seguir con mi vida, cada recuerdo me azoto como látigo pero era mi última vez en el lugar del centro del dolor, tenía que decir adiós, llegue hasta la ventana y no pude evitar mirar atreves de ella, el árbol que antes se encontraba allí ya no estaba, yo personalmente lo había cortado y botado a la basura hace algunos meses, la ventana por siempre abierta para él ahora tenía clavos en el marco para asegurar que estuviera cerrada y nada ni nadie la pudiera abrir, roce con las yemas de mi dedos los clavos y cerré los ojos, mi mente me llevo a la primera y última vez que lo vi salir por esta ventana, mire una vez más hacia la calle y dibuje un corazón roto en el vidrio, sin poder soportarlo por más tiempo fui directo hacia la puerta y tome mis maletas, me giré por última vez y le eche un ultimo vistazo, dejando toda esperanza, dejando cualquier rastro de mi inocencia y dejando sobre todo cualquier recuerdo.

Sonreí con sinceridad y nostalgia, con un amor olvidado y una herida llena de sangre, por un segundo volví hacer noble…

-¡Bella! ¡Esta es la última vez que te llamo!

La sonrisa desapareció rápidamente y mi rostro frio y calculador regresó

-Adiós amor – susurre con tanta amargura que el acido se extendió por mi cuerpo

Me giré…y me fui

No mire por la ventana cuando Charlie me llevaba hasta el aeropuerto y no me permití pensar en ningún momento, me subí a ese avión y sin darme cuenta…ya todo había quedado atrás, ya todo solo era un pasado al que no quería regresar.

Deje ese pequeño pueblito frio y tan lleno de lo que alguna vez fue amor para mí.

Silencio

Roce y Alice me miraban como si fuera la primera vez que me vieran, en sus ojos vi dolor ajeno, pusieron sus manos encima de la mía y sonreí.

Silencio

Ninguna quería romper esta pequeña burbuja que se había formado, como si pudiéramos comunicarnos telepáticamente, pero yo sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo más

-¿Cuál era su nombre? – pregunto Rose mirándome fijamente

Mire al suelo dudando si quería mencionarlo después de tanto tiempo, pero que importaba, si había metido el dedo en la herida…que mas da meterlo un poco mas…

Suspire

Y en 6 años dije su nombre por primera vez

-Anthony Masen

* * *

PASEN AL SIG CAPI!

PLISSS


	13. No Caeré

**Ola! admitan que esta vez no me demore mucho...estoy un pokito enferma asi que sere breve, muchasssss gracias, gracias por todos sus reviews! me alegran todo el dia, muchas sacaron comclusiones de el capi anterior y aunque me alegran sus teorias tengo que corregir algunas de ellas.**

**no respondere a cada una por que me demorare...**

**primero: edward y antonhy no son la misma persona...repito NO SON LA MISMA PERSONA**

**segundo: En esta historia TODOS son humanos, nos hay vampiros asi que no existe la posibilidad de que anthony al convertisrse en vampiro se haya cambiado el nombre e Edward, admito que es una trama muy buena, pero no es la trama de esta historia**

**tercero: anthony NO es un personaje ficticio, almenos no lo es en mi historia, por que no exista en la saga no kiere decir que no exista del todo, me gustaria que lo vean como todos los otros personajes.**

**y cuarto: GRACIAS! POR LOS REVIEWS!...muchas lloraron y gracias! jejeje...enserio las amo chicas! sin ustedes esta historia no seria nada**

**cualkier duda haganmelo saber por un review y yo muy gustosa lo respondere, enserio me gustaria poder responder personalmente a cada review pero no puedo, gracias por todos sus buenos deceos y a las chicas k me dieron su correo para agregarlas lo hare con mucho gusto al terminar de publicar este capi, saludos a las chicas de el chat, saludos a akellas que lloraron como magdalena jajaj k bunena chapa jaja...**

**chicas si no conteste alguna de sus preguntas eso kiere decir que se acercan a la trama y no puedo darme el lujo de que se me suelte alguna cosa...solo dire...LA TRAMA LAS DEJARA CON LA BOCA ABIERTA AJAJAJ **

**UNA VEZ MAS GRACIAS CHICAS!**

**A LEER!**

* * *

**CAP 13: NO CAERÉ**

-Ahora lo saben – susurre mirando mis manos

-Bella… - Rose quiso decir algo pero no completó la oración, supongo que no sabía que decir, y no las culpaba

-¡Maldito! – grito Alice haciendo que Rose y yo saltemos de susto - ¡como pudo hacerte eso!

Nunca había visto a Alice tan…furiosa, estaba roja y parecía un pequeño sapo a punto de explotar, podía ver que mi historia le había afectado mucho y me pregunte como es que antes no había conocido ese lado tan furioso de ella

-Tranquila, yo lo arreglo – dijo Rosalie parándose del sofá en el que estaba sentada y yendo directamente Alice, algo me dijo que lo que sea que quería hacer no sería nada bueno, se puso frente a ella y sin pensarlo 2 veces…

Le dio una cachetada que se escuchó muy fuerte

-¡Aunch! – exclamé mirando como a Alice se le iba el rojo de furia para ser sustituido por un rojo en forma de mano en su mejilla, ella miro a Rose y no se veía contenta – Rose… - llamé

Rosalie sin voltearse a verme y aun observando a Alice contesto

-¿Si Bella?

-¿Te puedo dar un consejo? – pregunte a mi rubia amiga

-Si

Tome aire viendo como Alice se iba poniendo roja otra vez, esta vez mirando a Rosalie

-¡CORRE! – grite

En el momento que dije eso Rose desapareció por la puerta del baño y pude escuchar como cerraba con seguro

Eso no sería suficiente para detener a Alice

Vi como la enana respiraba profundo y me tape los oídos

-¡ROSALIE! – grito dejándome sorda

Oh oh el chuky ha salido

…

Tenía la piel de gallina y no hacía más que preguntarme que pasaría hoy, es así como me comporto cada vez que estoy a punto de ver a Cullen, no sé como paso pero ahora estaba en una nube de la que me quería bajar pero no podía, no quería sufrir, yo conocía el dolor del amor y me estremecía al pensar en sentirlo una vez más, ese amor asesino que acaba con cualquier rastro de vida en tu cuerpo, no me quería enamorar, no quería sufrir, no quería llorar.

Estaba luchando con toda mis fuerzas contra ese sentimiento previendo que podía hacerme más daño del que podía soportar, yo era así y no quería cambiar, así es como ha funcionado para mí siempre, ¿porque perder todo y quedar indefensa?

El amor es el poder que le das a tu enemigo para que te destruya

Y yo no se lo daría a nadie

Mire mi reloj y supe que faltaban solo unos minutos para que sea la hora indicada, respire recordándome que cuanto más alto subiera más dolería la caída

Aquí vamos

-Hasta que llega señorita Swan – escuche que dijo su hermosa voz atrayente sentado en su escritorio de espaldas a mí y viendo la ciudad

Mire otra vez mi reloj

-Pero si es justo la hora que quedamos

Giro y me miro, su belleza dolió y me hizo tener que desviar los ojos, tendría que controlarme si no quería que él terminara por dominarme, ¡yo nunca desviaba la mirada!, esos ojos dorados me siguieron hasta que me senté, no sé porque pero me sentía mucho más ligera, supuse que era porque ahora mi pasado ya no lo cargaba yo sola, ahora ya no tenía tanto peso en espalda y se sentía muy bien.

-¿Pensando?

Me gire y vi a Edward observándome como queriendo saber qué es lo que pasaba por mi cabeza

-Si – respondí perdida en sus ojos

Sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que me quería hacer querer violarlo, le devolví la sonrisa y sentí como si estuviéramos en un mundo privado, todos los demás dejaron de existir y aunque estábamos a algunos metros de distancia, podía sentirlo muy cerca

-¿Y se puede saber en qué? – preguntó con genuina curiosidad

-En el amor y el odio – respondí con naturalidad sorprendida por la conversación que estábamos llevando, nunca me había detenido a hablar con Cullen sin indirectas o lenguaje y actitudes obscenas

-¿El amor y el odio? – Preguntó algo divertido y sorprendido a la vez – yo pensaría mas en el dolor y la felicidad – susurro aun mirándome con intensidad

Sonreí con ironía

-No me hables de dolor que yo lo conozco muy bien – respondí consiente de que le estaba revelando más de lo que quería y debía

-Pues no me gustaría que tú sintieras dolor

Sus palabras movieron algo en mí, no sé qué exactamente pero lo hicieron, algo dormido despertó y provoco que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, nos quedamos mirándonos en un momento que fue parecido a la unión de dos piezas del rompecabezas, encajamos muy bien y eso me asusto.

Cuanto más alto subiera más dura seria la caída, me recordé

Desvié la mirada confundida por como él me hacía sentir, no me enamoraría, no quería volver a sufrir, estoy completamente segura que no lo podría soportar una vez más

¿Pero como herir a un corazón que ya está muerto?

-Toc toc toc

Mi cabeza se giro bruscamente hacia la puerta, reaccione y me volví dura otra vez

-Pase – me apresure a decir

Selito entró, una de las secretarias

-Señorita Swan me acaban de informar que el almuerzo del día de hoy ha sido cancelado

¡El almuerzo! Se me había olvidado

-Está bien, gracias

-¿Necesita algo más?

-No, te puedes retirar – le sonreí con amabilidad y ella desapareció por la puerta

-Puedo deducir que no te habías acordado del almuerzo – Cullen hablo otra vez mientras ordenaba unos papeles sobre su escritorio

¿Cómo lo supo?

-Pues te equivocas – respondí enojada de que me conociera tan bien

El se encogió de hombros al contestar

-Lo que tú digas

Rodé los ojos y trate de concentrarme en hacer los pendientes, pero fue inútil, tener a un dios griego a unos metros de distancia captaba toda mi atención, trate con todas mis fuerzas ignorarlo pero no lo logre, me di por vencida una hora más tarde, vi mi reloj y ya era la 1:00pm, tenía que salir de este cuarto lleno de tención sexual si no quería cometer una imprudencia. Me levante de mi silla y tome mi cartera.

-Voy a almorzar – anuncié sin mirarlo, al momento de decir eso me arrepentí, no tenia por que decirle a donde iba, pero las cosas ya estaban dichas y no me quedaba otra que salir con la cabeza en alto, no deje que respondiera y salí a paso apresurado de la oficina, las secretarias ya no estaban y deduje que también habían ido a almorzar, subí al ascensor y mientras bajaba mi celular sonó.

Alice

-¡Bella! – mi pequeña amiga ni siquiera me dejo decir nada

-Hola Alice – respondí - ¿Qué hay?

-Hay que vamos a almorzar todos juntos en el "costas del sol" – era obvio su entusiasmo

-¿Me estas invitando? – jugué con ella

-No, te estoy llamando para que no vengas – respondió con sarcasmo

Me reí

-Claro amiga allí estaré

-¡Pero espera! – Dijo antes de que colgara – cuando me refiero a todos…me refiero a TODOS

Oh oh

-Que mierda me tratas de decir – dije algo enojada

Más le valía que no fuera lo que estaba pensando

-Llama a Edward ¿puedes?

Si era lo que estaba pensando

-¡Ni loca! ¿Acaso yo soy su niñera? ¿Por qué no lo llamas tú?

-Todos ya estamos en el restaurante y aquí nadie tiene cobertura

-Si me vas a mentir al menos hazlo bien Alice – el ascensor se había abierto y yo me disponía a salir de el

-¡No te estoy mintiendo! – se hizo la ofendida

-Aja, ¿si nadie tiene señal de donde se supone que me estas llamando?

Silencio

Al parecer la única neurona de mi amiga estaba pensando

-¡Tu lo llamas! ¡Adiós!

-Alice no…

Me colgó, la pendeja me colgó

Echando humo salí de mi auto y me dirigí a la empresa que se encontraba vacía, caminé haciendo más ruido del que debería con mis tacos y aplaste el botón del ascensor, espere a que bajara mientras me maldecía por no tener el numero del celular de Cullen y así evitarme un viajecito de subida de 100 pisos

El ascensor llegó y se abrió frente a mí

Mis ojos se entrecerró y me cabeza hirvió

Cullen se estaba besando con una pelirroja en el ascensor, más bien parecía que ella lo quería comer, lo tenía contra una de las esquinas al fondo del ascensor, estoy segura que puse roja de la cólera

Algo en mí quiso separarlos y marcar mi territorio, el problema es que no había territorio que marcar, él no era mío

Pero justo allí se me ocurrió una idea

Sonreí internamente

-¡EDWARD CULLEN! – grite

Ambos se voltearon sorprendidos por haber sido encontrados en actos comprometedores, este sería el mejor drama de mi vida

-¿¡Que es lo que estás haciendo? – seguí gritando

-¿Quien es esta? – pregunto la hueca pelirroja mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza

-¿¡Que quien es esta! – Pregunte entre gritos sin dirigirme a nadie en particular – ¡pues ESTA… – continúe señalándome - …es su ESPOSA! – esta vez lo señale a él

La cara de Cullen no tenía precio, me miraba fuera de sí sin creerse aun lo que acababa de decir, la puta de pelo rojo lo miro alzando una ceja mientras él trataba de explicar pero no le salían más que monosílabos

No tenia que fingir mucho estar enfadada, lo estaba

-¡No puedo creer que me hagas esto Edward! ¡Qué le voy a decir a los niños!

-¿Niños? – pregunto la puta mientras nos miraba a ambos

-¡Esto es increíble! ¡La última vez me prometiste que no volvería a pasar! – La mire a ella quien se veía más decepcionada cada vez - ¡al menos esta vez es con una mujer!

-¡¿QUE? – grito la mujer

-Sí - dije entre sollozos falsos – ¡la última vez lo encontré con un hombre en nuestra cama!

Llore dramáticamente mientras me tapaba la cara con las manos

-¡Pobres de mis pequeños cuando les tenga que explicar que su padre es bisexual! ¿¡Cómo explicarle a 5 criaturas menores de 5 años eso! ¿¡COMO!

-¡¿Tienes 5 hijos? – esta vez la pelirroja se separo con asco de él

-Yo…no… - Cullen no tenía ni idea de que decir y yo quise reír

-¡Dijiste que necesitabas arreglar tus problemas de impotencia y que necesitabas explorar! – con eso di la estocada final

Entonces sorpresivamente vi con gran satisfacción como Cullen recibía una cachetada que sonó muy fuerte, quise saltar de la alegría y gritar ¡te arruiné el polvo! ¡Te arruiné el polvo!, infantil pero tentador

Esta era la segunda cachetada que veía en un día y era muy divertido, solo me faltaba palomitas de maíz y mi felicidad estaría completa

-¡NO ME BUSQUE NUNCA MAS! – grito la puta mientras se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba

Si… ¡me abrazo!

-Fuerza amiga, deja a este mal nacido y cuida mucho de tus pequeños

Juro que quise estallar de risa, pero en lugar de eso le devolví el abrazo mientras "lloraba"

-Gracias por no desintegrar una familia – dije entre lamentos

Ella se alejo dejando mirando a Edward con odio y contorneando las caderas, al momento que despareció…estalle en risas

-¡¿ESTAS LOCA! – grito un muy enojado Edward, pero ni siquiera por que lo vi así deje de reír, esto era demasiado cómico.

No podía controlar mis carcajadas, esto era demasiado

-¡¿ESTA LOCA? – volvió a gritar, esta vez me controle un poco y con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción le respondí

-Si – gire sobre mis talones, me dispuse a irme dispuesta a dejarlo con la palabra en la boca. Sentí como Cullen me tomaba por un brazo y me ponía contra la pared más cercana, deje de respirar por un segundo por el susto que me dio

-¡En este momento vas y la dices que todo fue idea tuya!

No sé que me enojo mas, sí que me diera ordenes o que quisiera quedar bien con su "AMIGITA", sea por lo que sea me enoje…y mucho

-¡No! ¡y no recibo ordenes tuyas! – trate de escapar pero él me tenía muy bien sujeta por el brazo, no llegaba hacerme daño pero su mano era firme y sabia que no me soltaría - ¡ya déjame! – le grite

-¡No hasta que aclares las cosas con Victoria!

Así que la puta cabello rojo tenia nombre

-¿¡Por qué? ¿¡Temes que tu "hombría" caiga en duda! – pregunté con burla

-¡Piensa lo que quieras! ¡Pero tú no me vas a dejar en ridículo!

-¡Ya te dije que no recibo ninguna orden tuya, pierdes el tiempo imbécil!

-¡Eres más orgullosa de lo que pensaba! ¡No eres perfecta Swan! ¡Recuerda eso!

Juro que casi me sale humo de la cabeza

-¡¿Tu que sabes de mí estúpido?

-¡Mas de lo que quisiera saber!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Zorra!

Aunch, eso dolió como un puñete en la teta

Me quede en silencio sin palabras para desmentirlo, yo era eso, y no sé porque pero por primera vez en mi vida desee no serlo, era lógico que para Cullen no fuera más que eso, una puta zorra. Me quede mirándolo y sorprendiéndome de lo cerca que estábamos, nuestras frentes casi se tocaban y podía sentir su respiración, su olor era embriagante, tan masculino y delicioso a las vez, sus ojos dorados tenían esta vez un tono diferente, su rostro se relajó y solo se limitó a mirarme, me tenia sujeta de una brazo y el otro lo tenía contra la pared a mis espaldas junto a mi cabeza, mis ojos sin siquiera quererlo se desviaron a sus labios que parecieron mas tentadores que de costumbre, la fuerza que ejercía en mi muñeca se relajo convirtiéndola en un suave roce de nuestra piel, su contacto hacía que me relajara y no fuera capaz de pensar con claridad, sentí como el mundo se detenía y una fuerza sobre humana me hacia querer probar sus labios entreabiertos.

Él debió sentir lo mismo porque se fue acercando, yo no podía moverme aunque mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que terminara con esta tortura y lo besara, mi cabeza contra la pared esperaba pacientemente para que su boca se encontrara con la mía

Cerré los ojos lista para recibir el beso de mis sueños

_-…Te amo – susurró poniéndome contra la pared_

_-¿Prometes que siempre estaremos juntos? – pregunte _

_-Siempre corazón, siempre – respondió Anthony acercándose peligrosamente para besarme_

_Nuestros labios se encontraron y yo enrede mis manos en su cabello, sus labios como siempre me recibieron suaves y cálidos…_

Abrí los ojos presa de los recuerdos de mi corazón y moví la cabeza hacia un lado justo en el momento en el que Cullen llego hasta mi, termino besando mi mejilla derecha y abrió los ojos con un suspiro, podía sentir que ambos respirábamos agitados por nuestro casi beso, había besado a hombres antes y nunca me había venido a un recuerdo de mi vida pasada, por alguna razón con Edward era diferente, algo dentro de mí me lo advertía.

Algo dentro de mí me dijo que si lo besaba no habría vuelta atrás y si no había vuelta atrás terminaría herida…como hace 6 años

Él descansaba su frente en mi mejilla mientras yo cerraba los ojos con fuerza tratando de no ceder y terminar lo que habíamos comenzado

-Déjame por favor – pedí en un leve murmullo

Él no respondió y dejo caer mi muñeca, dio un paso hacia atrás y me dejó el camino libre para poder irme, lo mire otra vez y en sus ojos dorados vi resignación y desilusión, me dolió causarle eso pero no podía hacer nada.

Yo no me enamoraría

Hace mucho que se destruyó en mí el don para amar y ser amada, era algo con lo que tenía que vivir por siempre, simplemente el amor no fue hecho para mí y yo no lo necesitaba, no me dejaría expuesta una vez más, no soy tan estúpida como para tropezar 2 veces con la misma piedra.

Me separe de él y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, un par de lagrimas luchaban por salir pero no las deje, él no me vería llorar, antes de salir mire sobre mi hombro

Edward me miraba con aquellos ojos dorados que ahora tanto dolor albergaban

-Y sí, soy una zorra y no creo que eso cambie nunca – le dije, abrí la puerta y antes de cerrarla a mis espaldas escuche que respondió

-No Bella, eres una persona llena de miedo

* * *

KIEN KIERE MATAR A BELLA? JAJAJA

COMPRENDANLA, ESTA MUY ERIDA

NO SE PASEN POR MI FINC SIN DEJAR SU GUELLA

HASTA EL OTRO CAPI


	14. ¿Viva?

**Chicas! estoy aki una vez mas!...les traigo un caPi nuevo y especial, es especial por que es el primer capi que publico con una beta...si, es cucharon bien ¡tengo beta! y es genial..su nombre es ANDRECULLEN18 a quien le doy las gracias por el capi, ella tenia mucha razon habian muchos errores y yo no tenia tiempo para corregirlos, gracias mi querida beta!...ahora contestrae algunas dudas como de costumbre**

**una de las chicas me pregunto cuanto me demoraba en escribir un capi pues la verdad el tiempo no es fijo, depende de muchas cosas, algunas veces me demoro mas que otra por que no tengo tiempo o por que no me iega la inspiracion pero no me demoro mucho asi que tranquila**

**oh! por cierto este capi ya habia estado hace 3 dias pero fui de campamento y no pude enviarle a mi beta para que lo revise, recien le he enviado este capi ayer asi que es culpa mia, sorry!, **

**para otra lectora que pregunto k tan largo sera la historia pues au no lo se, pero tendra secuela y este finc sera largo**

**Y CHICAS...ANTONY Y ED NO SON LA MISMA PERSONA! algunas querian lo contrario pero asi es es la trama, no se cambio el nombre ni nada, antony es un amor del pasado de bella que le hizo mucho daño y edward es del presente, una persona completamente difrente.**

**por cierto un saludo muyy espoecial a SELITO que este momento su paiz esta pasnado por un desatre..suerte amiga! gracias por todo el apoyo**

**y una de las chicas me dio una idea cuando me dijo cual era su frase favorita..graciuas clau!..envieme su frace favriat de la historia! las esperae con ansias!**

**y no sabia que se podia descargar mi historia a un celu! wau!**

**y saludos a mi tocaya ELENA! mi segundo nombre es elena jejeje cuidate**

**por ahi mi beta dijo k su prima me arancaria los senos si no publicara, asi que para que no me aranque nada aqui esta el cappi, saludos**

**GRACIAS CHICAS! CADA REVIEWS ES MUYYYYYYYYYYYYY ESPECIAL!**

**SE LAS KIERE**

**A LEER!**

**

* * *

****CAP 14: ¿VIVA?**

Él tenía razón

¿Pero cómo lo supo?

Lo odio por conocerme tan bien sin ni siquiera intentarlo

Pero…

Sí, yo tenía miedo

Las lágrimas antes retenidas comenzaron a brotar, una tras otra, recordándome que a pesar de lo que él dijera, yo era una zorra, y por primera vez eso dolió como una cruz.

Una cruz que no quería cargar.

Miré mi hermoso deportivo negro frente a mí y volví a guardar las llaves, no me apetecía ir con Alice y los chicos, necesitaba un poco de soledad aunque ya me sentía lo bastante sola, yo sé que hay muchas cosas por las que vivir feliz, pero en este momento no puedo recordarlas.

Me reportaría como enferma e iría a mi departamento

Volví a sacar las llaves y subí a mi auto, tome el timón entre mis manos y supe al lugar exacto al que quería ir, pero primero llamaría a Alice, no queremos que llame a todo el FBI para buscarme.

-Hola Bella ¿ya estas de camino? – preguntó mi pequeña amiga

-No Alice, no voy a ir

-¿Por qué? – sonaba de verdad desilusionada

-No me siento muy bien, dejémoslo para después ¿de acuerdo?

-Bueno, está bien, entonces seremos solo 4

-Oh, es cierto, casi lo olvido, no…pude avisarle a Cullen del almuerzo, será mejor que lo llames y le digas tu misma

-Si, Emmett ya lo llamó, dijo que estaba ocupado, dijo algo así como que tenía que arreglar una cosa que había encontrado en un elevador ¿sabes a lo que se refiere?

Apreté los puños en el volante, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería

Él iría tras Victoria

Por primera vez en 6 años tenía…

¿Celos?

¿Alguna vez has sentido celos de alguien que no te pertenece?...yo tampoco, solo preguntaba

-No, ni idea ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo? – respondí un poco a la defensiva

-No lo sé, tu trabajas con él – contestó Alice como si fuera muy evidente

-Pues no, no tengo ni idea y tengo mucho que hacer – como gritar de ira - ¿nos vemos luego?

-Sí, te llamaré para volver a salir, ni creas que te has librado de mí

-Está bien, adiós

-Adiós

Solo de imaginarme a Victoria y a Edward juntos me hervía la sangre, no soy como aquellos que tienen celos y no lo admiten o tratan de esconderlo, bueno, de Cullen si voy a esconderlo pero de mi misma no, ¿si no puedo abrirme conmigo misma? ¿Con quién me abriría?...y no estoy hablando de abrirme de piernas.

Se siente celos de alguien que tiene lo que tú quieres, y yo quería a Cullen solo para mi, el problema es que sabía muy bien que sería muy fácil enamorarme de él, era…perfecto, demasiado para mi conciencia, sabía que si me revolcaba con él, para él sería un buen polvo y para mi…la muerte

Sabía que no sería correspondida y sufriría de amor una vez más

Celos

Envidia

Deseo

Locura

Adrenalina

Aventura

Desilusión

Todo eso conlleva el amor

Doblé la esquina y vi mi destino, me estacione al frente, deje mi celular adentro y salí decisiva, crucé la calle luchando con el deseo de correr y escapar de todo y de todos.

Me pare justo en medio y cerré los ojos, respiré profundamente tratando de recobrar el sentido por el cual sigo viviendo sin amor, una sola razón por la cual me siento tan vacía y sola teniéndolo todo…o casi todo

Abrí los ojos y la imagen frente a mi me calmo.

Este parque siempre ha tenido ese efecto en mí.

Mi parque, al que vengo a correr cuando los recuerdos son demasiado para soportar.

Suspiré

Nunca entendí porque me gustaba tanto este parque hasta el segundo año de vivir en esta ciudad, este parque era la unión perfecta de un prado y la ciudad, no era ni uno ni otro, me hacia recordar a esa pequeña parte de mi vida en Forks pero sin llegar a herirme totalmente, me hacia recordar que alguna vez fui una persona normal, que alguna vez ame y viví, todos estos años he luchado con el olvido, por alguna razón que aun desconozco quiero conservar esa parte de mi vida, no todo fue tristeza, los momento de felicidad que viví al lado de Anthony, aunque fueron mentiras, fueron hermosos, quisiera poder olvidarlo, pero después cuando lo pienso mejor y cambio de opinión, necesito saber que no siempre fui una maquina de sexo, necesito sentirme viva de vez en cuando y el dolor es la mejor forma de sentir que aun después de todo aun mi corazón late. Tal vez no de la misma forma pero late, por obligación, por desinterés, por dolor aun guardado…no lo sé, pero por algún motivo no morí ese día, cuando Anthony me dejo, por algún motivo sigo vivía y tendré que averiguar cuál es el motivo.

Quiero pensar que hay algo haya fuera que me espera, estoy segura que no es amor, eso para mí no existe, pero quizás hay algo haya fuera que espera por mí.

Algo que me haga sentir viva otra vez.

Adentrándome más me fui desconectando de la ciudad, los autos dejaron de hacer tanto ruido y fueron reemplazados por el canto de los pájaros a mi alrededor, ahora el parque estaba vacío, me pregunte donde estaban todos, pero agradecí estar sola, no quería curiosos.

Cuando llegue aquí no fue fácil

En realidad nadie dijo que lo fuera

Llegue a chicago sin una idea de lo que quería que fuera mi vida, cuando me fui de Forks me había acostado con todos los chicos de mi edad y con algunos algo mayores que yo, allí yo había dejado atrás una reputación, la zorra de Forks, cuando llegue tenía que decidir si continuar con eso o ser una persona normal, jamás había estado tan confundida en mi vida, recuerdo el primer día en esta ciudad, llegue a la universidad en donde había sido aceptada, me registré y fui al cuarto al que había sido asignada, me encontré con dos camas, ambas en extremos opuestos en la habitación, una de ellas ya estaba ocupada, la dueña no estaba pero sus cosas estaban sobre su cama, sin darle mucha importancia deje mis cosas sobre la mía y me dirigí a la ventana que se encontraba entre las dos camas en la pared de al frente, la ventana estaba abierta y dudé un segundo en dejarla así, pero esa duda fue rápidamente disuelta cuando un recuerdo se coló desde lo más oscuro de mi mente, recordé una de las tantas veces en las que Anthony había entrado por mi ventana, esa vez había sido con una rosa roja en la mano mientras yo dormía, recuerdo haberme despertado bajo su mirada y una gran sonrisa, ese día tuve una rosa roja en mi habitación por primera vez…

El recuerdo me había golpeado tan fuerte que retrocedí y caí al piso de rodillas, me abrasé el cuerpo como ya era costumbre y trate de cerrar ese vacío en mi interior, ese vacío que me consumía tan rápido como un agujero negro.

Respirando agitadamente me había parado con dificultad del suelo y había caminado a paso vacilante hacia la ventana, cuando llegue hasta ella tome entre mis manos el marco y de un solo golpe la cerré.

Cerré también esa entrada de él en mi vida

Recuerdo haber salido a tomar aire, camine por la calles de chicago sin rumbo, perdida en mis pensamientos, perdida en mi dolor.

Cuando llegue a este parque.

La primera vez que lo vi no dude en caminar hacia él.

Esa tarde decidí que hacer con mi vida, decidí mi futuro, estaba parada sobre la línea límite entre ser débil o ser fuerte, años después descubrí que esa jamás fue la verdadera comparación, la verdadera comparación fue, vivir con amor o vivir sin él.

Caminé como hoy entre los árboles, pensando en continuar con mi reputación de zorra o dejarla ir, como zorra me acostaría con todos, disfrutaría dl sexo sin compromiso y dejando ir esa reputación seria una chica normal, una más del montón, que sufriría por amor, que tendría sentimientos, que se enamoraría y que probablemente seria débil y manejable. Como Anthony me describió.

¿Qué hacer?

¿Qué elegirías tú?

No recuerdo cuantas veces recorrí este parque esa tarde decidiendo que hacer con el amor que Anthony no quiso

Cuando recibí una señal

-Hola- me había dicho aquel chico, sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás…como Anthony, recuerdo haberme quedado observándolo maravillada por su parecido con el chico que tiempo atrás me había roto el corazón.

-Hola – contesté con una sonrisa

-Te vi y supe que tenía que acercarme – retuve las ganas de rodar los ojos, yo sabía lo que él quería en realidad y no era precisamente conocerme, al menos no de la forma en la que dos personas hablan.

Sexo

Eso es lo que quieren todos los hombres y soy testigo de que están dispuestos a llegar muy lejos para lograr su objetivo.

Lo mire y sonreí coquetamente

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a tu departamento? Estoy segura que ahí podemos conocernos muy bien – contesté

Esa tarde en este parque junto a un chico del que no sabía ni su nombre…decidí seguir siendo una zorra.

Aquel fue mi primer polvo en Chicago.

No recuerdo si el sexo con él fue bueno o malo, pero cuando termine de vestirme el me entrego un papel con su número, como todos.

-¿Prometes llamarme? – me preguntó

Lo pensé y cínicamente dije:

-No.

Cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí el aun no salía de su asombro.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación, la ventana estaba cerrada y con ella mi compañera de habitación, una menuda chica de cabello negro alborotado y mucha energía me daba la bienvenida con una cálida sonrisa.

Su nombre era Alice.

Una triste sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

Seguí caminando hasta que me pare de golpe reconociendo el lugar donde estaba parada. Mire al suelo y cerré los ojos conteniendo una vez más las lagrimas.

Estaba parada justo encima en el lugar en donde hace un par de meses tropecé con un guapo desconocido de ojos dorados:

-Edward… – susurré tan despacio que dude incluso de haberlo dicho

Abrí los ojos y me seque las lágrimas.

Cullen, aquel que había vuelto mi mundo de cabeza, que me provocaba tanto a la vez que ajustaba, él definitivamente no era como los demás y no solo me refiero que es increíblemente guapo, él es…simplemente diferente, tiene algo que me hace derretir, algo que me vuelve débil y estúpida.

Ese algo que hace que quiera volver a creer en el amor

-Lo siento – mi corazón se aceleró al escuchar su voz, mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y mire fijamente afrente de espaldas a la voz, lo reconocí.

Edward Cullen

Seque las lágrimas en un inútil intento de fingir que todo estaba bien y que no había estado llorando.

Me hice la fuerte en un inútil intento de ocultar que yo también era humana

Me gire y allí estaba él.

Hermoso.

Perfecto.

Prohibido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté

Me miro como si me viera por primera vez, sus ojos caramelo brillaron.

-Lloras – declaro sin contestara a mi pregunta

-¿Qué haces aquí? – volví a preguntar a la defensiva

Lo pensó antes de contestar:

-Quería disculparme, no debí decir aquellas cosas.

Trataba con todas mis fuerzas de mantener la compostura y no ir corriendo a sus brazos llorando, pero poco a poco esa compostura se estaba destruyendo, tenía que hacer que se fuera si no quería que me viera desmoronada, como una muñeca de trapo rota, como una zorra sin fuerza.

-Bien, disculpas aceptadas, ya te puedes ir.

Me miro tratando de ver más allá de mis ojos.

Tratando de ver a la verdadera Bella

-¿Tanto me odias? – preguntó dolido

Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y no supe que decir, no lo odiaba, eso era lo único que tenía claro.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – respondí a su pregunta con otra pregunta

-Todo – se limito a decir

Lo mire por unos segundos debatiéndome entre decirle la verdad, no perdía nada.

-No, no te odio.

Se hizo un silencio neutral entre nosotros, un silencio que era como miles de espinas en mi alma, un silencio que me dejo sola.

Baje la mirada, sus ojos me atravesaban y yo no tenía la fuerza para enfrentarme a él.

Vi como caminaba hacia mí, quise alejarme pero no lo hice, muy dentro de mí. Esto era lo que quería en realidad, la distancia se redujo a unos pocos centímetros, nuestros pechos casi se tocaban y yo no podía levantar la mirada, la pared que yo había formado entre nosotros se derrumbó dejándolo a él y yo frente a frente, cara a cara, corazón con corazón.

Tomó mi cara entre sus manos, delicadamente, e hizo que lo mirara, mis ojos llorosos dejaron escapar una lágrima, él la limpio con su mano tan rápido como pudo.

-No llores, tu dolor es el mío – murmuró

No podía despegar mis ojos de los suyos tratando de encontrar la fuerza para salir de allí, no la encontré.

De repente sentí como pequeñas gotas de agua iban cayendo entre nosotros, comenzó como una leve lluvia y después estaba lloviendo más fuerte de lo usual, yo ni siquiera me inmute, todo lo que podía ver eran sus ojos sobre los míos, apoyó su frente sobre la mía y nunca abandonó mi mirada, sentí como la lluvia nos mojaba mas y mas hasta que hubo un momento en el que estábamos completamente empapados.

Allí mirando sus ojos supe que me estaba enamorando.

Comenzaba a querer a alguien de quien no conocía casi nada.

No lo entendía, se supone que mi corazón está muerto, solo latiendo por necesidad, mi corazón no debía querer, yo no podía hacerme esto una vez más, yo no me podía exponer una vez más.

Otra vez no…

…por favor

-No… - susurré rosando levemente sus labios, era una orden que mas sonaba como suplica, trate inútilmente de separara mi rostro del suyo, pero no lo logre, parte porque él no me dejo y parte porque yo no quería.

-Bella, no huyas de mí – dijo

-Tengo miedo – respondí entre murmullos, jamás había dicho algo más sincero en mi vida, jamás había expresado tan bien lo que sentía.

-Mataré todos tus miedos, nunca dejare que te hagan daño – sus ojos demostraban tanta dulzura que me derretí frente a ellos, lo que él no sabía es que no podía protegerme de que nada me pasara, porque…ya me había pasado.

Ya me habían lastimado, ya me habían usado…ya me habían hecho daño.

La lluvia seguía cayendo entre nuestros cuerpos juntos y sus labios se veían mas apetitosos que nunca, a nuestro alrededor no se escuchaba más que las gotas que se estrellaban contra el pavimento, no habían personas, ni pájaros ni ardillas…nada…

Solo él, yo y el agua mojándonos.

Acaricio mis labios con sus dedos y me miro con adoración , un sentimiento me recorrió y me estremecí en sus brazos, tanto que sentir y tan poco tiempo…

…la distancia se reducía entre nosotros hasta el punto que solo bastaba un solo movimiento para que nuestros labios se encontraran, es increíble que tan poca distancia determine tanto en la vida de una persona.

Hace 6 años cuando llegue por primera vez a este lugar tuve que decidir entre vivir con amor o vivir sin él, ahora me debato entre huir del amor o caer frente el.

Y por primera vez desde que Anthony me dejo…

…elegí el amor

Lentamente cerré los ojos e hice el último movimiento, esta vez nada vino a mi mente, ningún recuerdo o sufrimiento, sentí sus labios y cada sentido me abandono, no podía escuchar, no podía moverme, no podía oler o pensar, todo lo que podía hacer era sentir sus labios sobre los míos, había besado a incontables hombres, pero este beso fue como si besara por segunda vez, como si a la última persona a la que hubiera besado hubiera sido Anthony, cualquier rastro de experiencia me abandonó y no supe que hacer, solo me deje guiar, besé con el corazón, ese beso si fue verdadero.

Edward besaba tiernamente con un toque se sensualidad, el toque justo para no tener suficiente de él nunca, sus labios son los más dulces que he probado, son entre suaves y duros, te hacen volar y querer quedarte en el cielo con él, la lluvia lo hacia un mas especial, mis brazos cobraron vida propia y rodearon su cuello, él deslizó sus manos hasta llegar a mi cintura y me apretó contra él como queriendo retenerme allí para siempre, yo personalmente desee que ese momento no acabara nunca, acaricie su cabello mojado y sus mejillas queriendo guardar ente momento para siempre, jamás había besado a nadie como lo bese a él, nuestros cuerpo se abrazaron mas y yo suspiré.

La barrera que había construido años atrás, cayó.

Mi corazón latió más rápido al entender que no había vuelta atrás.

Allí, bajo la lluvia, en ese parque y entre sus brazos…

Encontré mi lugar en el mundo.

* * *

espero les haya gustado!

las leo en el otro

tukiz


	15. Perdicion

**ola!..chicas no tengo mucho tiempo para comunicarles todo lo que tengo que agrAdecer y decir asi que la proxima vez contestare preguntas que no podre contestar ahora..solo dire GRCIAS POR ESPERARME Y TENERME PACIENCIA, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA AUNQUE ME HAYA DEMORADO MUCHO ...ustedes son la mejores...e pocos dias publicare el capi sig...gracias A MI BETA!..K ME AYUDO MUCHO!**

**las kiero**

**tukiz**

**dejen reviews!**

**A LEER!**

* * *

**CAP 15: PERDICION**

Nuestros labios seguían unidos cuando entramos en su departamento.

Él cerró la puerta con el pie y me empujó contra una pequeña mesa mientras sus manos se aferraban a mis caderas, yo no podía dejar de acariciar su pecho por encima de la camisa, el deseo corría por mis venas hasta el punto de quemarme, quería que me hiciera suya de una buena vez, pero al mismo tiempo quería que el momento no terminara nunca, le saqué el estorboso saco de vestir y cayó en algún lugar del suelo, él me tomó de la cintura y nos movió a ambos, sentí como me estrelló contra una pared y se pego mas a mí , nuestro beso ya no era tierno, era sexy y algo salvaje, moví mis manos hasta ponerlas detrás de su cuello y lo atraje directamente a mis labios.

Era adictivo.

Él era mi perdición.

La respiración nos hizo falta y respirando pesadamente nos separamos para que Edward comenzara a morder mi cuello, yo emitía pequeños gemidos por el placer otorgado, sus manos fueron hasta mi espalda buscando el cierre del vestido, cuando lo encontró no perdió tiempo en bajarlo, el vestido aun mojado por la lluvia cayó a mis pies, quede solo en un conjunto de encaje negro, Edward dejo de besarme y se alejo lo suficiente para mirarme, sus ojos me recorrían de arriba abajo.

Me sonrojé

-¡Wau! – Exclamó – eres mejor que en mis sueños

Sonreí porque a pesar de que en sus ojos ardía el deseo, él lo había dicho muy tiernamente.

Edward me correspondió con otra sonrisa, pero no cualquier sonrisa, era su sonrisa torcida, esa tan sexy que me hacía temblar.

No lo soporte por mucho tiempo mas, tome su corbata y lo atraje hacia mí besándolo como si fuera la primera vez, me rodeo con sus brazos, al sentir sus manos directamente sobre mi piel suspiré, mientras nos besábamos le quite la corbata y le desabotone la camisa, se la quite al igual que el saco y recorrí con mis manos su trabajado pecho, se tensó ante mi contacto y me susurro al oído con su aterciopelada voz:

-Me vuelves loco Swan, si sigues provocándome no responderé

Sin dudarlo un segundo volví a pasar mis manos por su torso musculoso y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Te reto – susurré

Emití un pequeño grito cuando sin aviso Edward me cargó y me beso mas apasionadamente, yo enrede mis piernas en su cintura y le correspondí el beso. De repente sentí como nos acostaba en una superficie blanda que identifiqué como su cama, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mis piernas y a tirones me saque los tacones que aun llevaba puestos, una de mis manos bajo hasta sus pantalones y los desabotoné, él me ayudó a sacárselos y de paso se quito también los zapatos y calcetines.

Ambos quedamos solo en ropa interior él encima mío con tan solo un bóxer azul, llevó sus manos a mis pechos y comenzó a acariciarlos, yo en respuesta le mordí su labio inferior al separarnos, puse mis manos entre nosotros y recorrí su pecho hasta llegar a su miembro que estaba más que dispuesto, comencé a acariciarlo por encima del bóxer, Edward gruño muy fuerte y apoyo su cabeza en uno de mis hombros con los ojos muy cerrados, yo continúe con mi trabajo.

-¡Mierda Bella! – maldijo, escucharlo decir aquello por mas retorcido que suene me puso a mil.

Deje de acariciar al pequeño Eddy y aprovechando que estaba distraído nos rodé quedando yo encima de él, lo observe por breves segundos y me mordí el labio, era mucho más sexy que en mis fantasías, él me miró fascinado y trató de besarme, pero lo detuve poniendo una mano en su pecho.

-No señor Cullen, ahora me toca a mí – me acerque, le di un pequeño beso en el cuello y le susurré al oído – pero no se preocupe, que ya después podrá hacérmelo tan duro como quiera.

En respuesta gruño un vez más.

-No sabes lo que me estás haciendo – respondió con dificultad

Puse una mano en su miembro aun cubierto por el bóxer y dije:

-Tengo una ligera idea

Sin perder más el tiempo comencé a besar su cuello bajando por su pecho y me demore en besarlo y morderlo, sus abdominales me volvían loca.

Yo no acostumbro a demorarme tanto con los juegos previos antes del sexo, pero no podía evitarlo con Edward a mi completa disposición.

Poco después volví a subir hasta estar frente a sus labios y me los devoré

-Cullen, quiero no poder caminar en una semana – dije contra sus labios – claro, si es que puedes – agregué no pudiendo evitar retarlo

Él no demoró en ponerse encima de mí.

-Oh nena, te vas a quedar sin voz de tanto gritar mi nombre.

Puta madre, eso me puso más caliente

-Cúmplelo – ordené con voz algo débil, Cullen sonrió y me besó por un breve momento, luego siguió bajando por mi cuello y siguiendo por mis pechos, cuando llego a ellos llevo sus manos a mis espalada y desabrocho el sujetador que aun llevaba puesto, liberó mis senos y se quedo mirándome con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, su mirada sobre mi piel me hizo estremecer, de inmediato comenzó a devorarse mis pezones…

Está de más decir que gemí sin control.

Llevé mis manos a su cabello y mientras lo acariciaba lo empujaba más hacia mí. Tenía tanto deseo de sentirlo dentro de mí que ya no podía más con él.

-Hazme tuya…por favor – susurré sin aliento- esas eran las palabras mágicas cariño – respondió mi adonis

Yo torpemente le baje de un tirón la última prenda que llevaba puesta…

Y lo miré

-¡Oh por dios! –exclamé

Edward era tan…pequeño

Solo bromeo..

Edward era…gigante

-Se que durante la noche pensaras que estas con un Dios, pero te voy a pedir que no olvides que estas con Edward Cullen – dijo

Él rió al ver mi expresión aun desconcertada y sonrió socarronamente, quise enojarme por su enorme ego, pero estaba más ocupada observando algo mucho más grande.

-Ya deja de presumir estúpido – dije en un débil intento de parecer controlada

Él emitió una suave carcajada y me besó con pasión, entonces recordé que cuando te besan debes cerras los ojos y no seguir mirando su enorme miembro. Sus manos recorrieron mis senos delicadamente, pasó por mi estrecha cintura y comenzó a bajar mi última prenda, tomó mis bragas entre sus manos y las dejó caer en algún lugar de la cama; yo como la animal que era, perdí el pequeño control que aun tenia y nos di la vuelta, me senté encima de él con una pierna a cada costado y nuestros sexos rozándose, él se sentó colocando sus manos en mí trasero y comenzó a morder mi cuello.

Comencé a moverme aumentando el roce de nuestras intimidades, él en respuesta apretó mis muslos y gemí, lo tome del cuello y lo bese con fuerza queriendo tener todo de él.

-Deja….de…de jugar…Swan – susurró con dificultad contra mi cuello

-Las…palabras…ma…mágicas...Cullen – respondí y rogué internamente que las dijera ¡ya!, yo tampoco aguantaría mucho más.

Resopló, a él tampoco le gustaba perder.

-Por favor – terminó diciendo

¡BINGO!

Me levante un poco mientras Edward me ayudaba y coloque su enorme polla en mi entrada, de un solo movimiento la introduje en mi interior, ambos gemimos al mismo tiempo y nuestras miradas se encontraron como la primera vez que nos conocimos. Entonces comencé un vaivén lento y lleno de placer, subía y bajaba llenándome de él, quería que esto durara tanto como pudiera.

-Mmmm…Edward- se me escapó entre gemidos

-Dilo…o…otra vez – pidió mientras lo follaba

-Edward… - gemí otra vez

-Más Bella… - volvió a decir

-¡Edward! – grité mas fuerte

-¡Otra vez! Que todos sepan que soy yo quien te hace esto

El placer se hacía más y más fuerte

-Oh…¡Edward!¡Edward!...¡Edward!¡Edward!

-Basta de preámbulos – gruñó excitado y en ágil movimiento él estaba sobre mi penetrándome con rapidez y fuerza, cerré los ojos mientras enterraba mis uñas en su espalda, pecho y brazos.

Jamás en mis 6 años había sentido algo así, al instante supe que sexualmente éramos compatibles, él me besó amortiguando las maldiciones que ambos decíamos, entonces sentí como tomaba entre sus dedos uno de mis pezones y lo piñizcaba, no puede evitar morder su labio inferior con gran fuerza hasta que sentí como una pequeña porción de sangre se derramaba, la limpié con mis labios y volví a gemir.

-¡Puta madre!- maldije

-Qué bien se siente Swan…- respondió mientras me penetraba, enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo empujé más profundo, en ese momento solo vi estrellitas de colores por todas partes y un placer más intenso me recorrió como fuego. Jamás nadie había encontrado mi punto G y ahora lo tenía.

-¡Que rico! – Grité poseída – ¡Follame mas Edward, quiero todo!

-Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre – susurró acelerando el ritmo y fuerza en cada embestida.

Sentí que mis paredes se estrechaban alrededor de él, estaba muy cerca, pero no quería llegar, sola así que al saber que le encantaba escucharme gemir su nombre, gemí y mucho.

Su nombre salía sin control de mi boca, unos pocos segundos más y ambos llegamos juntos gritando el nombre de otro.

Eso si era ¡WAU!

Él cayó rendido sobre mí respirando agitadamente y estaba segura que él podía escuchar mí acelerado corazón como yo escuchaba el suyo. Sin decir una sola palabra él salió de mí y me sentí…mal, sola, incompleta; nos tapo con las sabanas y paso un brazo alrededor mío, sin poder evitarlo suspiré con una tranquilidad que hace mucho no sentía, me recosté en su pecho y él se acurrucó enterando su rostro en mi cabello, ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra esa noche, de alguna forma ambos sabíamos que algo se había roto y algo mucho más grande había nacido.

Mis ojos luchaban por cerrarse y dentro de mí sabía que no por siempre podría huir del gran dilema que ahora tenía que afrontar, sin querer arruinar el momento deje a mis demonios para el día siguiente.

Entonces entre la realidad y los sueños me pareció escuchar un "Te quiero"

Esa noche no tuve ninguna pesadilla.

Anthony no me visitó.

Y abrazada a su pecho dije lo único que jure no volver a decir:

"Te quiero"


	16. Al abrir los ojos

**CHICAS! me demoré mucho en publicar pero es que tuve que reaprender a poner capis aqui, volví a leer esta historia para ponerme al corriente, y de paso corregí mucho errores; espero que en esta capi no hayan mucho errrores :) .. gracias por todos sus rewies, no crei, que aun despues de todo este tiempo, estuvieran ahi.**

**las quiero muchoooo y esta historia tiene para largooo y se vienen muchas sopresas, espero que les guste.**

**nos vemos pronto.**

**A LEER! (las extrañé)**

* * *

**CAP 16: AL ABRIR LOS OJOS**

Un error.

Eso fue lo primero en lo que pensé cuando desperté entre sus brazos la mañana siguiente.

Edward aún dormía apaciblemente con una sonrisa que amenazaba con desaparecer.

El reloj decía que era las 6:05 am y yo por más que me repetía que tenía que salir de allí, no lo hacía; mirando su rostro tuve que enfrentarme a la realidad, aquella que me decía que había llegado muy lejos, aquella que me decía que era una zorra y que no me merecía tanta perfección, aquella que yo había tratado de ignorar toda la noche entre sus brazos.

Tanta realidad dolió.

Pero sobre todo, dolió sentir que Edward no se merecía a una persona tan manchada como yo, sentir que él era demasiado para mí. Y sí, lo era.

El amor es algo tan fuera de mi alcance que incluso duele mirarlo a la cara.

Y como lo predije, esto fue la muerte; yo no había tenido sexo con Edward Cullen, para mí fue hacer el amor. Había cometido el mayor error que juré no volver a cometer: Me enamoré y ahora era muy tarde.

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, miré al ángel a mi lado y despacio, temiendo despertarlo, acaricié su rostro. Edward se movió un poco y me apretó más contar él.

-…bella… - Murmuró entre sueños.

Me llevé una mano a la boca tratando de amortiguar el sollozo que se me escapó, él había mencionado mi nombre y yo estaba a punto de hacerle daño, como años atrás me lo habían hecho a mí.

-Lo siento…- dije, disculpándome por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Irme.

Lastimarlo por su bien.

Me deslicé lentamente de su cama, una vez de pie me detuve a mirarlo unos segundos, segundos que me durarían toda vida; Edward con su cabello desordenado, esos labios perfectos y ese pecho marcado y musculoso hacían que quisiera regresar a la cama con él y pretender que era lo suficientemente buena como para quedarme; la idea de que lo había tenido la noche pasada me abrumó por un momento, él había sido mío…por tan solo una noche.

Me pasé una mano por mis mejillas llenas de lagrimas y me dispuse a buscar mi ropa esparcida por toda la habitación, unos segundos después, al ponerme la ultima prenda, me fijé mejor en el departamento de Edward, era lujoso, incluso más que el mío, las paredes de un azul cielo me cautivaron e hicieron de ese mi color favorito, música y libros de todo tipo llenaban un estante el cual llamó mi atención por un momento. Me acerqué con curiosidad al ver que también había fotos, en una de ellas se encontraba Edward con un traje que identifiqué como la clásica túnica de graduación, llevaba birrete y sostenía un diploma en la mano, a su izquierda una hermosa y mayor mujer sonreía mirándolo, supuse ,por el parecido, que se trataba de su madre; su cabello era del mismo color que el de su hijo, sus ojos azules la hacían parecer menor a la edad que tendría, lo que más note fue su mirada maternal, al verla mirar a Edward de esa forma, me hizo confirmar de que se trataba de su madre ; a la derecha se encontraba un hombre mucho más parecido a Edward, tenía el color de sus ojos , su rostro varonil y tierno a la vez, era un claro retrato de Edward, era muy guapo. En la siguiente fotografía la misma familia, con un integrante más, jugaba en la playa; el padre sostenía una pelota de futbol en las manos, dos niños corrían hacia él sonrientes, supuse que unos de ellos era Cullen pero no podía estar segura de cuál de los dos era él, pues no se distinguían bien sus rostros. Pasé mi vista a la siguiente foto, dos niños de unos dos años se encontraban debajo de un enorme roble, uno de ellos miraba de frente sonriente con una paleta en la mano y con la otra abrazaba al otro niño, él era Edward, lo identifiqué por sus ojos, sonreí con ternura al ver que tierno se veía; sin embrago, algo en el otro niño me inquietó, este miraba al pequeño Edward también sonriendo, se me hacia conocido, no podía ver sus ojos pero sentí como si ya lo conociera, mire más detenidamente a aquel inquietante niño…

Sus ojos eran…

-¿Ya te vas? – la voz de Edward me tomó por sorpresa, di un pequeño salto al escuchar esa voz profunda que me hacía temblar. Traté de limpiarme las últimas lágrimas que había derramado hace unos minutos y respiré profundo para fingir.

-Sí, es tarde – dije girándome a verle, me arrepentí, sus ojos miel me miraban hermosos, retiré la mirada rápidamente dudando de mi autocontrol y mandar a volar toda idea de separarme de él.

-Bella, lo que paso anoche…

-No – lo interrumpí sin poder soportar la idea de que estuviera diciendo que lo que paso fue solo sexo, así que me adelanté – fue un error.

Silencio.

-Mírame - ordenó sin levantar la voz, pero con una seguridad que no dejaba espacio para reclamos.

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con un par de ojos dolidos que me miraban esperando que me ratificara. Pero yo no lo haría.

-¿Un error? ¿Eso fue para ti? – preguntó demandante.

Lo miré con intensidad y me recordé que él se merecía algo mejor que yo y con esa idea en la cabeza le mentí descaradamente en la actuación de mi vida.

-Sí, un error que no se repetirá – dije muriendo por dentro.

Su rostro desconcertado retiró la mirada.

-Si eso fue para ti… para mí también lo fue, un error – habló sin mirarme todavía.

Oírlo decirlo me destrozó el corazón, por un momento el dolor que estaba ocultando me superó y un solitaria lágrima se me escapó, antes de que él pudiera verla la retiré de mi rostro.

-No debí dejar que esto llegara tan lejos – dijo de repente – lo siento Bella.

-No te disculpes por lo que pasó, después de todo fue la culpa de los dos – no sabía de dónde saqué esas palabras pero ya estaban dichas – ahora ya no importa – que gran mentira.

Me giré dispuesta a abandonar ese lugar en donde dejaba mi corazón, cuando dio el golpe final.

-Fue solo sexo.

Mi corazón se estremeció y de espaldas a él lloré, cerré los ojos con fuerza deseando que todo fuera tan solo un mal sueño, pero al abrirlos de nuevo todo seguía allí, no lo podía soportar más tiempo, solo quería desaparecer.

-Adiós Cullen – me despedí con la voz quebrada.

Él no contestó.

No esperé que lo hiciera.

Salí de su departamento y al cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, las lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse sin parar, el aún no lo entendía, pero yo nos había hecho un favor a ambos. A paso débil caminé por el pasillo hacia el elevador, mi mirada estaba perdida en algún momento de anoche, con ojos llorosos y con el corazón partido me di cuenta que jamás tendría un verdadero amor, ese que alguna vez yo creí tener, ese estúpido amor que te hace sonreír sin motivo aparente, que te hace pensar en aquello que quizás nunca pase, que te destruye poco a poco mientras tú sonríes…

Una parte de mí comenzaba a querer ese tipo de amor, sin importar que tan dañada resultase al final.

Pero sabía que no lo encontraría, al menos no así, sea cual sea el amor de mi vida estaba segura de que follando a todos no lo encontraría, tendría que cambiar, pero había un par de problemas, no podía, era tarde y no quería. Dentro del elevador dos parejas me acompañaron en mi penoso viaje hacia el primer piso, mirando a las parejas tomadas de la mano, sonriéndose unos a otros como si guardaran un secreto, me sentí sola, sin ningún tipo de valor.

Y me pregunté si esto había sido obra solo de Anthony, o es que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que yo me transformara y me encontré sonriendo con ironía.

Bella la ingenua jamás se hubiera convertido en esto por sí sola, Bella la enamoradiza jamás hubiera cambiado tanto si no hubiese muerto primero.

Y había muerto.

Es estúpido, porque su asesino había sido la única persona por la que ella habría dado su vida.

Algo en mí estaba creciendo, esa necesidad de querer ser una mejor persona, por Edward, por querer merecer su amor, porque yo no lo podía ocultar más, esto que sentía por él ya no era solo deseo y esa idea me asustaba mucho más. En ese momento mi vida pasó frente a mis ojos y me tuve lastima, me vi estando con todos aquellos hombres, pero no me vi como de costumbre, esta vez no era yo la que los usaba. Ellos me usaban a mí.

¿De qué me había servido ser una bomba sexy si al final, nadie me había querido?

Si al final me había quedado sola.

Quise ser deseada por todos porque Anthony jamás me deseó.

Quise que todos me quisieran, porque él nunca lo hizo.

Pero no ha resultado.

La herida de hace 6 años había dejado de sangrar, pero no porque hubiese curado, sino por falta de sangre.

Desee, una vez más, no solo ser digna del amor de Edward, sino de cualquier amor, de un amor puro, de alguien que me quisiera en verdad. Todo este tiempo creí que yo los usaba a ellos y aunque así había parecido, había sido mentira.

Quería correr, alejarme tanto que ni siquiera yo me encontrase.

Una vez dentro de mi departamento, abrumada por todo aquello que no sentía hace mucho tiempo, comencé a recordar la noche anterior; todavía podía sentir sus manos, sus besos, su respiración contra mi piel, su "te quiero".

¿En verdad lo había dicho o solo fue parte del juego de mi mente que quería creer, desesperadamente, que me quería?

Caminé por mi departamento como zombi, sin sentir nada en absoluto; me desvestí ajena a mi alrededor y me metí en la bañera; el agua poco a poco se fue llevando su olor y cada rastro físico de él, las lagrimas jamás cesaron y recordé que no lloraba tanto desde que Anthony me dejó; sin entusiasmo me arreglé para otro día en la oficina, lo último que necesitaba era ver ese par de ojos miel a los que amaba, pero no tenia opción, ahora solo quedaba concentrarme si no quería dejarme llevar y saltar a sus brazos, en cuanto lo viera, pidiendo que me salve.

De mí.

De mi pasado.

De lo que soy.

Y de lo que siento por él.

Salí de mi departamento aún preguntándome que haría con todo este problema en el que me había metido, cuando recordé que había dejado mi auto en el parque el día de ayer, así que no me quedaba otra que ir en taxi. Al llegar a la firma yo ya era un manojo de nervios, las manos me sudaban y no podía dejar de temblar, solo de pensar que lo volvería a ver, mi cuerpo se alteraba y creo que los latidos de mi corazón se podían oír a kilómetros de distancia; el mundo parecía menos estable esa mañana. Al entrar al ascensor comencé a respirar aceleradamente, no sabía cómo haría para no caer frente a él.

Al llegar a mi piso, las secretarias me saludaron y yo solo asentí demasiado nerviosa como para hablar; tomé la perilla de la oficina entre mis manos, respiré hondo por última vez y entré…

El corazón me dejó de latir tan rápidamente y recuperó su ritmo normal al ver que no había nadie, el aún no llegaba.

Dejé mis cosas en mi mesa y me dirigí a la enorme ventana que ocupaba casi toda la pared de al fondo de la sala, miré al exterior tan confundida y… enamorada, aún me cuesta decirlo, pero sí, estoy enamorada, horrorosamente enamorada. Abrumada por todos mis sentimientos, me comencé a preguntar cómo es que detendría esto, si es que aún podía detenerlo; quería a Edward y por lo mismo lo quería junto a mí, pero al mismo tiempo lo quería alejar, lo tenía que alejar; Bella la inocente e inexperta comenzaba a revelarse, estaba perdiendo mi característica seguridad y confianza, ya no tenía tanto autocontrol como lo tenía antes.

Me abracé a mí misma tratando de reconocerme en mis propios sentimientos y pensamientos, tratando de encontrar en alguna parte a la zorra que habitaba en mí, pero no la encontré.

-Buenos días Swan – su voz en uno de mis oídos me sobresaltó, mi corazón volvió a adquirir un ritmo acelerado; entonces analicé la posibilidad de saltar por la ventana, increíblemente 100 pisos no me parecían gran altura. Podía sentir su pecho rosando levemente mi espalda y cómo una gran cantidad de descargas eléctricas corrían entre nosotros; suspiré tratando de mantener la compostura y me giré a encararlo.

No esperaba encontrar su rostro tan cerca del mío, necesité unos segundos para asimilar su olor embriagante y familiar, su cabello cobrizo estaba perfectamente desordenado como siempre, sus ojos dorados me observaban detenidamente con un brillo peculiar que no había visto antes en ellos, sus labios tentadores tenían una pequeña marca, los observé mejor y pude descubrir en su labio inferior tenía una herida.

Parecía una…mordida.

Trague saliva.

Había sido yo…anoche. Los recuerdos me golpearon con fuerza al recordar que yo había sido la causante cuando anoche había mordido su labio más fuerte de lo normal, mordí mi labio conteniendo las ganas de volver a morderlo; estábamos imposiblemente cerca unos de otro, me perdí en sus ojos y apenas fui consiente cuando escuché mi nombre.

-¿Señorita Swan? – la secretaria llamaba a través de la puerta, me alejé de Cullen lo más rápido que pude y todavía aturdida respondí.

-Pasa.

La secretaria abrió la puerta y se dirigió a mi escritorio.

-Aquí están los papeles que pidió – anunció, al extender mi mano se notó mi leve temblor – ¿se siente bien? – preguntó observándome con curiosidad y preocupación.

-síí..sí – respondí con a voz tensa – ¿por qué?

-Pues… esta temblando – explicó con el seño fruncido.

Pude escuchar como a Cullen se le escapaba una risita que trató de disimular con un tos, me giré a verlo con cara de pocos amigos, "que gracioso Cullen".

-No te preocupes, estoy bien – dije a la secretaria quien nos miraba – puedes retirarte.

Una vez que yo y Cullen estuvimos a solas, me dirigí a él para dejar las cosas bien en claro, lo debía encarar, no podía permitirme perder el profesionalismo por el señor "folla bien". Edward sentado en la mesa de su escritorio me miraba con una sexy sonrisa mientras me acercaba a él.

-¡No vuelvas hacer eso! – exclamé.

Él ni se inmutó y solo atinó a pararse frente a mí, su miraba no dejaba mis labios y su sonrisa de lado no cambió, esa sonrisa que la noche anterior me hacía pedirle que me follara más…

¡Concéntrate!

-¿Hacer qué? – respondió

-¡Eso!... ¡aturdirme!

-Yo no he hecho nada – claro, ahora es encantador sin proponérselo ¿no?

-¡Y tampoco vuelvas a estar tan cerca de mí!

Rio.

Y yo me enfurecí.

-Según pude notar tú no te alejaste cuando estuvimos tan cerca – alzó un ceja desafiante y supe que tenía razón, pero obviamente no le admitirá; era difícil mantenerme furiosa con él, sobre todo si tenía sus labios tan cerca y recordándome, con una herida, lo bien que lo habíamos pasado anoche.

¿¡Porque tenía que ser tan sexy?!

Lo odiaba.

Lo odiaba por desearlo tanto.

-¡Te odio! – grité en un impulso.

Sin tomarse enserio mi rabieta de niña malcriada rio con más ganas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – me estaba enojando enserio.

Él no respondió y siguió observándome con una sonrisa.

-¡Ya deja de sonreír imbécil! ¿Te divierto? ¡Dime qué diablos es tan divertido, no entien…!

Sus labios se estamparon furiosamente contra los míos sin dejarme terminar con mis gritos y reclamos. Me quede fría, completamente estática sin poder moverme, cuando al fin reaccioné, lo empujé.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! – dije indignada.

-Quería que te callaras – se encogió de hombros como si fuera muy común callar a alguien con un beso - ¿te han dicho que gritas muy fuerte? Me estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza.

"Qué mierda".

-¡No puedes besarme cada vez que se te antoje!

-Sí puedo – respondió… y automáticamente me plantó otro beso, fue corto pero intenso.

-¡Mierda! – grité.

-¡Shhhh! – exclamó – van a pensar que te estoy violando.

"¡Viólame!"

-¡Me importa un bledo, yo voy a gritar todo lo que se me antoje!

- En ese caso tendré que callarte… - susurró mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mí, yo comencé a dar pasos hacia atrás en un débil intento de escapar.

-No, no Edward, no te atrevas – de repente choqué contra una de la paredes y allí terminó mi escapatoria; él apoyó las manos en la pared de mi espalda acercándose más.

-¿Edward? – Preguntó divertido alzando una sexy ceja – ¿desde cuándo me llamas por mi nombre Bella?

Su nombre en sus labios me trajo otra ola de recuerdos ardientes. Respondí sin pensar:

-Desde anoche.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y una enorme sonrisa se extendió mostrándome sus blancos dientes, se acercó mucho más y me susurró sensualmente al oído.

-¡Oh! claro, anoche… nada memorable.

La furia regresó, esta vez con más fuerza, lo empujé y traté de escaparme de él, pero me sujetó del brazo encerándome otra vez contra la pared y su cuerpo.

-¡Déjame! – grité.

Me plantó otro corto beso.

-Te dije que te callaría si comenzabas a gritar – explicó aún muy cerca de mí– además, solo bromeaba, tu eres lo mejor que he tenido en mi cama.

¡Joder! ¡Me rindo!

Lo tomé de la nuca y uní nuestros labios, el beso era rudo y lleno de deseo, ambos luchábamos por tener el control, sus brazos me rodearon la cintura mientras los míos se enredaban en su cabello despeinándolo mucho más, una de sus manos comenzó a bajar pasando por mis caderas hasta mi trasero que comenzó a acariciar, yo gemí en su boca en respuesta y desvié una de mis manos entre nosotros para toca todo su pecho; sin poder más, de un solo movimiento, enredé mis piernas en su cintura y pude sentir su miembro, gemí más fuerte; él me sostuvo entre sus brazos llevándome a mi mesa, me sentó en ella ocasionando que algunas cosas cayeran haciendo mucho ruido, no le dimos importancia ,sentí como una de sus manos se iba introduciendo en mi falda acariciando mis muslos.

-¿Señorita Swan? – la voz de una de las secretarias nos interrumpió a través de la puerta, pero no nos detuvimos – ¿todo está bien? – preguntó.

Dejé de besar a Edward para poner responder; sin embrago, él no dejó de besarme y se concentró en mi cuello.

-Sííííí , solo se cayeron algunas cosas… - dije, ahogué un gemido cuando Edward mordió mi cuello.

-¿Señor Cullen? – volvió a preguntar la secretaria aún no muy segura de que todo estuviera en orden. Él se separó un poco de mí y yo no desperdicié mi tiempo, comencé a sacarle la corbata.

-SÍ, todo bien….estamos trabajando.

-Está bien – respondió la voz al otro lado de la puerta y se alejó.

Reí

-¿"trabajando"? – pregunté con burla.

-¿Qué querías que le dijera? ¿"voy a follar a la señorita Swan, ¡VETE!"?

Reí con más ganas.

-No, "trabajando" está bien.

El unió nuestros labios y adentro mas su manos en mis piernas, llego hasta mis bragas y las arrancó, me mojé mucho más, me relajé para comenzar a sentir cada una de sus carisias…

Cuando regresó.

Anthony Masen.

Vi su rostro en mi mente con demasiada claridad, sus ojos verdes me miraba con dolor, con desaprobación, con amor. Abrí los ojos como platos y empujé a Edward lejos de mí, me paré y comencé a caminar de un lado al otro en la habitación.

-¿Bella, estás bien? – escuché que preguntaba esa hermosa voz aterciopelada, se escuchaba preocupada.

En ese momento odié a todo el mundo, a mí, a Anthony, a la vida por haberme hecho sufrir más de lo imaginable, por haberme dejado enamorarme de alguien que años después con su recuerdo no me dejaba ser realmente feliz, odié al amor que no lograba entender, odiaba a mi corazón que no curaba a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, que me recordaba todos los días que estaba marcado, que estaba dañado para siempre. Y es que yo me acostumbré con el tiempo, la rabia cedió y el dolor se fue convirtiendo en una pena soportable.

Porque enamórame de Anthony fue como quedarme atrapada en el pasado, seguí adelante, pero no hubo un solo día en el que no mirase atrás.

Y me pregunté si en algún momento yo simplemente lo olvidaría, si algún día yo podría ni siquiera recordar su voz, su olor o su rostro, me pregunté si llegaría el día en que no recordara ni su nombre.

-¿Bella, qué pasa? – su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, esa voz que me sacaría de mi propio infierno.

Lo miré, frustrada, rota, rendida.

-Esto es un error –dije en un susurro con la voz débil; su rostro cambió de la preocupación al dolor…y su dolor fue el mío.

-¡Estoy arto de que digas eso! – exclamó acercándose, yo no me moví – sé que no lo dices enserio, sé que por algún motivo no te quieres permitir sentir algo.

-Sentir te hace débil – dije

-No, te hace humano – me rectificó, estaba demasiado cerca una vez más.

-Quizás no quiera ser humano, si eso conlleva tener que sentir, quizás no quiera ser débil ni manejable, quizás no quiera darle ventaja a mis enemigos con mis sentimientos.

Me miró con el seño fruncido tratando de entender mis palabras

-¿Enemigos? – Preguntó confuso - ¡¿Qué enemigos?! Mira a tu alrededor y dime si vez a otra persona que no sea yo y créeme que yo no soy tu enemigo, un enemigo hace daño y yo antes moriría que hacerte daño de alguna forma.

Mi corazón acelerado por sus palabra, aunque se resistía, admitió que él tenía razón, hace años había luchado contra mi enemigo, sin darme cuenta que mi enemigo eran tan solo recuerdos de un amor que no terminó bien, no luchaba contra alguien, luchaba contra algo. Eso no cambiaba nada, yo seguía siendo una zorra.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza mientras lo miraba en silencio diciéndole sin palabras que no existía solución para mí, que no había oportunidad para nosotros.

Me giré sobre mí misma para irme y huir, tratar de olvidar que quería cambiar.

Pero él me detuvo tomándome con firmeza del brazo y me giró para verlo cara a cara, choqué contra su pecho, pero no pude mirarlo a los ojos, no puse resistencia esta vez ni espacio entre nosotros, a estas alturas me sentía manejable frente a él, completamente debilitada por todo lo que me hacía sentir; tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligó a mirarlo, me perdí en sus ojos y suspiré. Todo sentimiento me abrumó en ese instante, no grité, no reí, no pude ni pensar, solo una lágrima de frustración rodó por una de mis mejillas y dije lo que único de lo que estaba segura.

-No quiero ser otra vez débil – sollocé en silencio con mi rostro entre sus manos.

-No serás débil Bella, no deberías temerle al amor, el amor es para disfrutarlo, debes desear al amor en tu vida.

-Yo no lo quiero junto a mí – la voz se me ahogada en mis propios lamentos.

-Yo haré que lo quieras – dijo con decisión – yo haré que te despiertes todos los días deseando que el amor te toque, aunque no sea conmigo.

-Yo no tengo cura, solo ríndete – murmuré.

-Nunca – respondió con el seño fruncido expresando dolor ante mis palabras.

La desesperación me invadió, él estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar su tiempo en mí.

No quería decepcionarlo cuando al final no vea resultados.

No quería que se hundiera conmigo.

Pero el estaba dispuesto a demostrar su teoría y yo la mía, lo debía alejar de mi, el se merecía algo mejor y yo le demostraría que yo no era lo mejor, lo alejaría de mi por su bien; me alejé de él con firmeza y Edward dejó caer sus manos soltándome por completo.

-Te demostraré que tan equivocado estas Cullen – dije.

* * *

**DEJEN sus comentarios y preguntas, prometo responder.**

**gracias por leer **


End file.
